


Feathers & Wax

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood, Drug Abuse, Drug-Induced Sex, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Itachi also tops, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Rape, Parent generation flashbacks, Party Life, Past Child Abuse, Probably my last Naruto story, Promiscuity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sexual Content, Suicide Attempt, Top Neji, i seek validation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 88,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuuga Neji thought there was no hope for him. He never expected another 'lost soul' to ignite a fire inside of him with a flame so magnificent that it could blind the darkness that dwells in his heart. "They may thwart our escape by land or sea. But the sky is surely open to us, we can go that way. They rule everything, but they do not rule the heavens." [ Modern AU. ItaNeji]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prodigies' Descent

**AN:** I'm back with a new multi-chapter fic and I found it fitting to post on Neji's birthday! Going to go ahead and touch on a few things now because I want to limit my author's notes in future chapters. In this fic, Neji's characterization is based off of modernhyuugaprodigy which is an awesome RP blog on Tumblr. I am using majority of the mun's headcanons. Also, let me be real, this story is not for the fainthearted. Read at your own risk and I am only going to say that once. However, I do invite everyone to read the first chapter all the way through, at least. Title is in reference to the story of Daedalus and Icarus. I hope you enjoy!

 **Warning:** abuse, noncon, drug abuse(pills), mental illness, angst

* * *

_**All limitations are self imposed.** _

— _**Icarus**_

_**Prologue.** _

* * *

They weren't his competition, not necessarily, but Neji sized them up anyway. Mainly out of boredom, and maybe even a little bit of curiosity. There were note cards that he could be going over, but he hated the idea of having to rehearse a script for a simple interview. The local magazine was doing a feature on notable people in Konoha under the age of twenty-five. It wasn't his first interview and it wouldn't be his last. He was told to act natural, but the script restricted him from doing so. There were even notes reminding him to smile and be polite. Both were so incongruous to his personality that he wondered what his uncle actually meant by _act natural._ Perhaps he meant for him to simply _act._ Put on a mask and pretend to be someone else.

Back to the other occupants in the room. There were two. Both were also considered prodigies in their own right. Yamanaka Ino was the first female head of her family and at the young age of sixteen was already proving to be competent and innovative. She was sitting in the leather seat next to his, going over her script, reading the words under her breath, practicing her smile and other facial expressions.

 _Like an obedient little puppet_. Neji inwardly sneered.

Across from them, quietly standing against the wall, hands demurely behind his back, was Uchiha Itachi. Graduated High School at sixteen and obtained his degree in business at the age of twenty. There were a ton of other achievements under his belt, but Neji only knew what the journalist mentioned during their group interview earlier. He didn't look like much in Neji's opinion. Yes, he was attractive, nicely built, and obviously talented but perfection didn't interest Neji in the slightest. Overall, he found them both to be incredibly dull.

With a low snort, Neji looked away from them both and opted to stare at the note cards in his lap. It had been a two day job with the photo shoot taking place the day before. For the magazine's cover photo, they all donned traditional yukata's with their clan's insignia stitched in visible sight.

In his opinion, the photo turned out decent enough. Ino sat in the middle; the two men flanked her side. A smile only graced her face while Itachi and Neji looked stone faced and _proud_. Prior to the shoot, Neji had never actually met Itachi. Their families mingled in the same circles, but the Uchiha prodigy was more of a myth. Always talked about but never seen. His younger brother, Sasuke, was a year under Neji, along with Ino. He only shared a few words with the two underclassmen in passing.

The door to the waiting area opened and a secretary popped her head in. "Yamanaka-san, we're ready for you," she announced with a bright smile on her face.

Lifting his head, Neji watched Ino give her script a quick nod before jumping out of her seat. She was the only one that actually seemed excited about being there. "Wish me luck guys!" Ino gave a thumbs up before leaving the room.

With the loss of Ino's mumbling, the lounge area was now uncomfortably silent. Neji lightly drummed his fingers on the armrest of his chair to fill that absence. Glancing around the room, he looked at the chic paintings that were lined on the wall. They weren't originals, obviously, but were still aesthetically pleasing. He didn't realize that, while he was admiring the replica paintings, dark eyes were regarding him. It wasn't until he moved to the last painting ,that was partially blocked by a broad shoulder, that he noticed Itachi staring at him.

Unlike most people that were caught openly staring at a person, Itachi didn't look away, or even appear to be embarrassed by being caught. He simply continued to stare. Much to Neji's annoyance. He opened his mouth to ask him if there was something on his mind, but Itachi beat him to it.

"I'm curious to know what you deduced from your earlier observation," he moved off of the wall and took careful, confident, strides to the other side of the room where Neji was seated.

Straightening up in his seat, Neji prepared himself for, well anything. He didn't think the other male would attack him, but it was instinct to always be on guard. A part of him was even a little disappointed when Itachi simply took the seat next to him. Neji thought that a lighthearted spar with the nation's Kendo champ — another one of Itachi's many achievements — would be a great way to cure his boredom.

But it would appear that Itachi had something else in store for him.

Itachi turned his body to face Neji directly. "I am waiting, Hyuuga-san."

Mimicking his position, Neji faced him with a derisory smirk in place. "What observation are you referring to?" Although the other male's face was blank, there's amusement in his dark eyes. He didn't think Uchiha men had the ability. Well, he supposed the same could be said about Hyuuga men.

"I am referring to the observation you made of me. But I'm sure you're aware of that."

"Are you so full of yourself to think you ever crossed my mind?" He chuckled lightly. "Forgive me, but I don't find you that interesting."

The Uchiha prodigy seemed unfazed by the admittance. "I did an observation of my own. It's actually a habit of mine."

Why was he telling Neji that? In fact, why was he _talking_ to Neji at all? He didn't give a damn about his observation, but instead of voicing that, he simply raised an eyebrow. The gesture could be taken as curiosity or affront. He would let Itachi make the call.

"Would you care to know what I've deduced?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway."

"You're judgmental," said Itachi. "As well as cynical, arrogant, and insecure."

 _Well, he read me like a fucking book._ "You forgot to add something else to that list." Neji smiled despite the fact that he wanted to punch Itachi in the throat. "I _hate_ perfect people like you." He held the smile, his voice remained calm and pleasant but his words were heavily laced with bitter malice.

Briefly, a frown marred Itachi's features before it was replaced with cool indifference. "My intentions were not to offend you."

"I'm not offended," he easily lied. "I do not value the opinions of people I deem irrelevant." Now that wasn't a lie. His anger didn't stem from Itachi's harsh observation, but simply because he hated when people were right about him.

Silence returned, more uncomfortable than the previous. Turning his body forward, Neji stared at a random corner in the room in hopes that his body language was enough to tell the other male to _fuck off_. He didn't think he would be able to keep from verbally lashing out if he was further provoked. Their interviews were only supposed to be fifteen minutes each, and then they were free to go. How many minutes had already passed since Ino left the room?

He could feel the heat of Itachi's gaze on the side of his face, and slowly turned around, ready to unleash his pent up frustration. However, the look on the prodigy's face gave him pause. Itachi looked...apologetic? No, that wasn't it. He looked afraid, as though he were seconds from a mild panic attack. His brows were knit, eyes glazed over, and his hands were trembling. Speechless, Neji could only sit there, and wait for him to say whatever it was that he was clearly struggling with. Upon closer inspection he noticed the faint blush oh the Uchiha's elegant cheekbones.

Licking his lips, Itachi opened his mouth to speak. "Forg-"

Again, the blonde secretary popped her head in. "We're ready for you, Uchiha-san!"

Neji witnessed the transformation in silent awe. He watched Itachi remove every trace of an emotion from his face, still his trembling hands, and stand up from his seat gracefully. If it wouldn't have been so out of character, he would have given Itachi a standing ovation for that riveting performance. Without another backwards glance, Itachi walked out of the lounge area.

"That's one hell of a mask," Neji mused quietly.

* * *

As promised the interview only lasted fifteen minutes. Afterwards, Neji headed downstairs where he knew his ride would be waiting for him. Passing a trash bin, he discarded the useless note cards.

The strange encounter with Itachi was still fresh on his mind; he didn't know how to feel about it, honestly. Was he flustered due to embarrassment or something else? He decided that it was far too insignificant for him to ponder on any longer. However, that didn't stop him from constantly replaying the interaction in his mind. Even during his interview, the Uchiha's trembling hands were at the forefront of his mind.

"You appear to be in deep thought."

Hearing the familiar voice, Neji quickly turned around to see Tokuma. He had walked right past the man without even noticing.

"What are you doing here? I thought Hoheto was picking me up." Not like he didn't mind his _Senpai_ being the one to show up instead.

Tokuma was aware that Neji preferred his company, but he decided to jest anyway. "Would you prefer it if I left you here?"

"I'm not worried in the least," he smirked as they fell into step out of the building. "You could never leave me stranded." Because he was looking straight ahead, Tokuma's solemn look was completely missed.

Outside the late July heat was stifling despite the occasional breeze. It was still relatively early, and the idea of swimming at the beach with Tokuma was very tempting. His training had been extra grueling since Tournament season was approaching in September. Baguazhang was originally taught to only the Main House children, while Branch children learned mostly agriculture and domestic trades. But Neji taught himself the fighting style in secret. Initially, he simply watched his younger cousin's training sessions with her father from afar. That, however, only taught him the technique. His uncle eventually decided to help him strengthen his technique.

Of course, that didn't come without a price.

"Are you hungry?" Tokuma asked once they were in the car. The unmarked sedan was one of the many cars driven by Hyuuga servants — _Branch_ members— whenever they were out doing Hiashi's bidding.

A few cars down, a sleek black Mercedes was parked. Neji watched Itachi get in the backseat of the car. "No, but a green tea latte sounds great." He pulled his gaze from the departing car to look over at Tokuma with a hopeful smile.

Shaking his head, Tokuma started the car. "I don't see the appeal to that beverage." Yet, he started to drive in the direction of the younger male's favorite cafe.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it."

The drive was silent and comfortable. Neji wore a contented smile on his face, a smile that was only reserved for the older male. Only around Tokuma did he laugh, smile, or even feel remotely alive. There was no need to pretend, put on a mask, or read from a script. On the surface, their relationship was platonic, yet, there was a mutual, romantic attraction between them. Unfortunately, that attraction had never been explored. Neji would often fantasize that when he turned eighteen, next year, his Senpai would finally give in to his desires. Was it shameful that he was counting down the days? Tokuma not only understood him, but they had more in common than their status in the clan. It was only natural for Neji to feel so strongly towards him.

"Do you want to go inside? We have an hour or so to kill." Tokuma asked once they pulled up to the Cafe.

Pulled from his thoughts, that were beginning to enter salacious territory, Neji perked up a little. If they had time to kill that meant that they could spend more time together. "Can we get our drinks to go and sit at the park?" He would rather be somewhere more peaceful than the bustling Cafe.

Tokuma must have read his mind because he smiled knowingly. "Of course."

. . . .

While majority of the other teenagers in Konoha were at the beach, or on some sort of relaxing vacation, Neji was at the downtown park, enjoying a warm beverage. Not because he preferred to spend his break, in a park, where the elderly spent their afternoons feeding birds. He really didn't have a choice. There was no such thing as a "break" for Neji, and he settled for whatever he could get. The title of _prodigy_ wasn't handed to him, unlike most people, he had to work for it, harder than most.

Still, everything wasn't so bad. He had Tokuma, and in Neji's mind, that was all he needed.

Out of his peripheral, he watched the older man take a sip of his offered green tea latte. Tokuma preferred dark roast, no cream, no sugar. He liked his coffee bitter, just like his disposition. It was a terrible joke, but Neji laughed as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

"It doesn't taste bad," remarked Tokuma. "But I still think my coffee is better." He handed the cup back to Neji and retrieved his own.

Staring at the lid, where the man's lips had been seconds ago, Neji slowly brought it to his own lips. Only the taste of the latte was present, but he imagined that he could taste more. It was the act of a prepubescent school boy, but he didn't care because it made him feel as though he were still innocent.

"How did the interview go? Did you use the note cards this time?"

"I'm sure you already know the answer to the second question." Tokuma knew better than anyone that the note cards were barely glanced at. In their alone time, Neji made it very clear how much he detested the idea of being the clan's poster boy. "The interview was like all of the others. They still want the scoop on the _incident_ from four years ago."

Tokuma finished his drink, and sat the empty cup on the bench; he would dispose of it later. "You didn't tell them anything did you?"

"No. It's not like anyone would believe me anyway." His mood instantly dropped and a subject change was in order. "How did you convince Hoheto to let you come instead? Not that I'm complaining," he smiled a little to lighten his own mood. "But we both know how strict he is when it comes to following orders."

The older man averted his gaze, staring at the swans on the small pond instead. "I wanted to see you," he said. All the while looking away from Neji, contradicting himself.

Frowning, Neji scooted closer. While the fact that Tokuma wanted to see him was flattering, he still found it strange, seeing that they saw each other every day, and practically lived together. In fact they shared the same bed almost every night. "Tokuma, you know there are no secrets between us," he reminded him in a low voice. "You can tell me anything. Whatever it is...just say it."

"Hiashi-sama." That one name already had knots forming in the younger male's stomach. Nothing good ever came after _he_ was mentioned. Crossing his arms, he held his stomach tightly to quell the uneasiness. "He's spoken with the council. My marriage is in two weeks."

Wedding announcements were usually received with celebratory expressions, but Neji felt the complete opposite. The good mood that he'd attempted to salvage earlier was completely obliterated in that instant. Throat tightening, he could feel his eyes burning, and had to remind himself that they were in public. Was that why Tokuma was so willing to go to the park? Picked him up and took him to purchase his favorite beverage to soften the blow? Neji felt betrayed.

"How long have you known?" Neji asked calmly despite the cold panic creeping through his veins. "If the wedding is in two weeks, I'm sure you've known for a few months."

The accusation was clear, and Tokuma finally lifted his head to look at his mentee. "I would never keep something like this from you. He informed me this morning. She is from the Main House. Her—"

Neji shot him a glare that ended all talk about his _fiancé._ He didn't give a damn about her, or what house she belonged to. His hate for her may have been childish, but he was losing more than a potential lover. It was deeper than an adolescent crush. If he lost Tokuma...

"He's trying to tear us apart." Neji's voice cracked; he had to swallow hard to get the lump out of his throat. His entire world was falling apart in front of his eyes, and there was nothing he could do about it. A tear slipped, followed by another. "I can't lose you. If you're not around he'll..."

Tokuma was there in an instance. Strong arms pulling him in for a hug, uncaring if they were in public or not. "Neji, I will not let anything happen to you."

The promise fell on deaf ears; Neji had already begun to build a mental wall between them. He'd relied on Tokuma too much and had grown comfortable over the past two years. Deluded himself with the idea that Tokuma could protect him, keep him sane and safe, but that had been a pipe dream. Now that dream was over, harsh reality had reared its ugly head.

"It kills me, Neji." Tokuma continued, his voice low and broken. "I feel like I'm letting you down. I _am_ letting you down _._ You can still stay with me until the wedding _."_

Pulling away from the hug, Neji dried his eyes. "We should leave. Training is in half an hour."

"Don't do that, Neji."

He stood, and picked up both of their empty cups to throw away. "This is pointless. Crying isn't going to change anything. You'll still be married in two weeks and Hiashi will win like he always does." Despite his nonchalant remarks, his anger was evident in the way he slammed the cups into the trash can with unnecessary force. "I'll be in the car," he tossed over his shoulders as he walked off.

Tokuma watched him walk a few meters before he finally followed. Once they were in the car, he only started it to get the air conditioner going, but had no intention of heading to the compound yet. In the passenger's seat, Neji stared out of the window, purposefully closing himself off. But, Tokuma was undeterred.

"I know what you're thinking, Neji. We've gone through this before." Placing a hand on the teenager's shoulder, he gave it a gentle squeeze. "Your safety means everything to me. Don't you know that by now?"

"You can't even protect yourself from the clan head. You're being _forced_ to marry a woman you've never even met with the intent to produce more slaves for the clan's use." Neji's tone was flat, yet, every word was sharp enough to cut through Tokuma like a blade. "Safety is an illusion. It never existed. Hiashi only allowed us to think that."

Dropping his hand, Tokuma stared at the prodigy's side profile. Silent tears rolled down the boy's cheek. "Neji, look at me." He softly demanded.

"Did you mean it when you told me that you loved me?" asked Neji without facing him.

"Yes."

Finally turning around, Neji didn't bother wiping his eyes. Leaning over the console, he placed a chaste kiss to Tokuma's chin to test the waters. When he wasn't pushed away, he moved higher. Their first kiss wasn't even close to how he imagined it would be. Granted, it wasn't actually a romantic setting or the perfect timing. Nonetheless, Neji expected there to be...more. No, fireworks, or even an electrified reaction.

Zilch.

Tokuma pulled away first, cupping Neji's hand tenderly in his own. "I'm sorry that I can't love you the way that you want me to, or the way that you truly deserve, Neji. You know why I can't. It has more to do with my own morals rather than Hiashi's interference."

"You wouldn't be taking advantage of me, Tokuma. You aren't like them. You could never be like them." Despite the disappointing kiss, Neji still tried to push. Anything would do as long as he didn't have to be alone. "I want you..."

"You're still considered a minor, and I am four years older than you. I can't."

Neji let out a humorless chuckle. Sighing, he moved away, and put his seat belt on. "I hope she makes you happy. You deserve it."

And he meant that. Well, the last part anyway.

* * *

After that day in the park, Neji began to distance himself from Tokuma. They continued to train together, but he didn't bother lingering around or staying over like he was offered everyday. Without fail, Tokuma would ask him to come over, he even begged a few times. Neji turned him down every time. It made sense to get used to being without the man, if only to make things easier on himself. Deep down inside, he knew that it was unfair to punish Tokuma, he had done nothing wrong. But he couldn't pretend as if everything was alright when he knew what awaited him. Quite frankly, Neji was terrified.

Every night, for the past two weeks, he stayed up majority of the night, watching the door. Like a frightened child he would hide under the covers, peeking out every so often to make sure that he was still safe. He kept the door locked, but that was useless when the monster had a key. When he used to share a bed with Tokuma, he never had a restless night. Tokuma never made him feel uncomfortable, he stayed on his side of the bed, and kept his hands to himself. Though, it wasn't like he would have cared if Tokuma touched him.

Unfortunately that would never happen.

While the newly wed couple danced, everyone looked on with smiles on their faces, everyone except Neji, obviously. Amari, the bride, was pretty enough with her petite figure and waist length dark hair. She kept her attention on Tokuma as if he were the center of her universe. Honestly, Neji could see why anyone would fall for the man. It was rare to meet someone as genuine. Perhaps that was another reason why the loss hurt so bad, because he knew that he would never find anyone that could hold a candle to his mentor.

Feeling eyes on him, Neji turned his head to see Hiashi staring at him. To anyone else, he was stone-faced-as-usual Hiashi, yet, he saw the triumphant gleam in his eyes. He knew that he had won. Often, Neji entertained the thought of slitting his throat in his sleep, but that would only land him in another cage, where he would undoubtedly be some other man's property.

Eyes still locked on his uncle, he grabbed a champagne flute from a server's tray as they passed him. He drunk it so fast that he didn't notice the taste. The disapproval on Hiashi's face was met with an indifferent look from Neji.

Eventually, he looked away, and gave the couple on the dance floor one last look before leaving the great hall. His steps were hurried, close to sprinting. The desire to run from it all was overwhelming. An idea struck him, and it had him picking up his pace. Perhaps running away wasn't such a far out idea. Not running away for good, because he didn't have a dime to his name, but tonight, nothing was stopping him from leaving. Heart pounding, ears ringing, he was winded by the time he made it to the front gate, yet, he didn't stop. His destination was unknown, the only time that he'd left the compound at night was for charity events and things of that nature. Neji had never left the compound without a chaperone. Luckily, the compound was situated relatively close to the city, unlike the Uchiha compound, that was further in the country side.

Neji didn't slow down until he was on the sidewalk, even then he walked faster than normal. How far he actually walked was lost on him, but he was relieved when he finally saw neon lights. The closest place to "hang-out" was a pool hall that bikers normally frequented. There was a sign on the door restricting minors, and anyone that couldn't produce a proper form of identification. Did he really think that he was going to just waltz in there and—

Honestly, Neji had no idea what he planned on doing. He was dressed in a crisp dress shirt, and slacks for fuck's sake. Still, there was no way that he was going to just return to the compound. Not tonight. Biting his lower lip, he crossed his arms as he tried to think of his next plan of action. Hearing the door to the pool hall open, he looked up to see a man step out. Black leather jacket, black boots, acid washed jeans, and a helmet in his hand. The stranger was the kind of man that Neji wouldn't have spared a second glance in any other setting.

"Don't waste your time in there. The booze is so watered down!"

Neji's initial reaction was to ignore the statement, that was obviously meant as a conversation starter between them. Then, he gave the man a second look. Nice build, easy on the eyes, and a means of transportation. Not great but good enough.

Smiling a little, Neji took a step forward. "That's too bad. I was really looking to have a cold one tonight." Did he just say that with a straight face? He didn't even sound convincing. _Note to self: Don't say things that you've heard said in movies._

"Is that so?" The biker also took a step forward, eyeing Neji thoughtfully. "What are you doing in these parts? You clearly don't belong here."

"And where exactly do I belong? Since you seem to know me so well."

The man laughed. "Relax, I didn't mean to be an ass! Just thought that you were way too good looking to be hanging around a place like this." He ran his fingers through his short platinum hair, showing off his painted nails. "You said you were in need of a drink. Let me buy you one."

Relaxing a little, Neji dropped his arms to his sides. "I left my ID at home," he lied.

"No worries. We could go back to my place."

Staring at the offered motorcycle helmet, Neji's eyes widened. "Aren't you going to ask me my name first? Or at least give me yours?" They hadn't known each other for more than five minutes and the guy was already asking him to go back to his place.

"Oh shit! My bad! Name's Hidan," he held his hand out.

Hesitantly, Neji shook his hand. At least he knew not to give out his real name. "Seiji." Smart. Pick a name that was even remotely close to your real one. Being spontaneous was not his forte, apparently. "Could we just go to another bar?"

Hidan seemed to think it over for a few seconds before nodding his head. "Just to make sure, you are legal right? I don't need anymore heat on my ass." He handed the helmet over anyway.

Anymore heat? Was he a criminal? More than likely. Neji was really starting to question his own sanity by that point. Leaving the compound, walking on the dark road to a pool hall, of all places. Now, he was actually thinking about taking the stranger up on his offer. Then again, what did he really have to lose? Tokuma was married now. His only friend and confidant was taken from him. The other reason that he didn't want to go home made his skin crawl in disgust every time it crossed his mind. So what if the stranger turned out to be a fugitive? He would rather take that chance.

"On second thought, we can just go back to your place." Neji didn't give the man the chance to ask him anymore questions about his age. "Which bike is yours?"

Hidan looked at him from head to toe, as though he were trying to weigh his worth. If he was going down he was going to make sure the crime was worth the punishment. From the looks of it, _Seiji_ was more than worth it. "Right this way. _"_

-o0o0o-

Either because of the champagne or the ride on the motorcycle, Neji's head was swimming by the time they made it to Hidan's apartment. The man didn't even offer him a glass of water before he had him pressed against a wall, tongue down his throat. Neji had never been kissed so feverishly, and it was hard for him to keep up. Everything was moving so fast, he was shirtless, and seconds from losing his pants as well. Submitting came natural to him when it came to intimacy, so he didn't protest. He made the faintest sound, almost of despair, his body trying to sink further into the wall, as he let Hidan overpower him.

Hidan heard the small whimper, and pulled away slightly. "Tell me what you want me to do," he breathed against his neck.

Shivering, Neji opened his eyes in bewilderment. He had never been giving a choice in the matter. What he wanted seemed like such a foreign concept.

"Why do you care?" He didn't mean for the question to come out so bluntly, but he was genuinely curious.

"I like to please my partners. Simple as that. "Now, tell me how to please you."

How strange? Hidan didn't know him, he definitely didn't love him, so why did Neji's comfort mean anything to him? When he didn't answer, Hidan simply dropped to his knees, right there in the narrow hallway. Stunned, Neji could only peer down at him while he slid his pants down and took his half hard cock into his mouth. It was the first time that anyone had ever given him a blowjob.

Throughout the entire experience, Neji looked on in awe. Occasionally he had to close his eyes when Hidan took him deeper, but for the most part he watched with keen interest. Having someone on their knees in front of him felt oddly empowering. Here was this stranger, whom was possibly a criminal, taking care of his needs without a second thought. Neji had truly been missing out. Getting lost in the pleasure, he gripped the man's short hair, thrusting his hips further in the process. He could get used to this. Hidan moved his hands to cup Neji's ass, taking him as deep as he could go. Toes curling, Neji tightened his grip on the man's hair when he reached his climax.

Immediately, Neji released his hold on the man's hair. "I...I'm sorry I didn't warn you..." He was expecting to be reprimanded, either verbally or physically, but he only received a teasing grin.

"I don't mind at all." Hidan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Let's move this to the bedroom."

In the bedroom, Neji was surprised at how tidy everything was. The space wasn't much. There was a bed, a dresser, an adjourned bathroom, and a small flat screen on the wall. Decent enough place for a single man. Well, he could only assume that Hidan was single. Not that it was any of his business.

The preview in the hallway was nothing compared to the main event. Hidan hadn't been lying when he said that he enjoyed pleasing his partners. Neji felt desired. Like he was more than just a tool. He enjoyed the idea of being in control over _his_ body. Choosing who he allowed entry, and telling them how to _please_ him. What he liked most of all, was during that hour or so, of being fucked into the mattress, he didn't think about his problems. The only thing that he focused on was the pleasure.

Most importantly, he didn't have to be alone.

* * *

In the morning Neji woke up with a headache and a sore bottom. However, the soreness in his rear wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He didn't feel disgusted with himself, so that was a plus as well. Still groggy from sleep, he tried to make out the voices in the background. It took a few more minutes for him to realize that the television was on. Hidan was nowhere in sight, and Neji didn't expect to wake up in his arms. Not that he really cared. He knew that last night was a one time thing, and he was fine with that.

"Rise and Shine!" Hidan stepped through the door of the bedroom with only a pair of sweats on. "Why didn't tell me you were famous?" He walked over to the nightstand and picked up a remote to turn up the volume on the television. "I swear there is this martial arts kid that look just like you, Seiji."

Sitting up, Neji rested his back against the headboard. "I don't know what you're talking about." He didn't but he started to panic a little. The last thing he needed was a biker telling the town that he screwed the Hyuuga prodigy.

His panic was soon replaced with shock once he paid attention to the news broadcast. On the small screen was the Leaf's July issue that he'd been featured in alongside Itachi and Ino, but the broadcast wasn't focused on the magazine at all.

"Sure you're not related to this Nedge kid? The resemblance is uncanny!"

Neji was too enthralled by the images on the screen to pay attention to the idiotic question. Besides, it was a good thing Hidan was apparently a fucking idiot.

_'...earlier this morning Uchiha Itachi was found in the upstairs bathroom of his family's estate. Authorities say that both of his wrists were slit...'_

"Some rich fucker tries to off himself and the media just runs with it." Hidan changed the channel. "I mean he lived so what's the big deal?"

Again, Neji completely ignored Hidan. Unconsciously, he noted that the man was way more tolerable when he was putting his mouth to better use. As far as pillow talk or morning after chats, Neji would have to decline. He was still trying to wrap his head around the local telecast. Itachi tried to kill himself. Only weeks ago, he told Itachi that he _hated_ perfect people like him. Did Neji feel guilty? Not really.

Well, he didn't know how to feel. They weren't friends or associates. Unwillingly, his mind supplied him with the look on the Uchiha's face the last time they saw each other. He would never forget the way his hands trembled. Obviously, his assumption about the man had been misguided.

"Looks like I was wrong...for once." Neji mumbled under his breath.


	2. Freedom Isn't Free

_Death was only the beginning. That was what they told him. But an eight year old couldn't possibly grasp that concept. Did that mean that his father was somewhere else, alive and happy? Then why didn't he take him? Why did he leave him all alone?_ _There was so much that he didn't understand. No one really took the time to explain anything to him. They only told him what a great man his father had been._ _Yet, Neji didn't want to hear that. He only wanted to know why._

_Struggling to hold back the grief, tears flowed steadily down his small face. Hours had passed since the funeral, and he was allowed to go to his new room instead of attending the wake. Neji had hoped to cry himself to sleep like he did for the past week. It was just too much. Just last week his father was alive. Now he was dead_ — _gone forever._

_The door to his bedroom opened, and Neji gazed up to see his uncle standing in the doorway._ _Silently, Hiashi closed the door behind him, and locked it. There was a glass in his hand, amber liquid filling half of the container. Eyeing his nephew, he took a sip of the alcohol. When the glass was empty, he sat it on the nearby dresser._

_Wiping his eyes, Neji straightened up in his bed. "Uncle Hiashi?" He asked, but received no answer._ _There were tears in Hiashi's eyes, they rolled down his face as he approached the bed. Again, Neji called out. "Uncle Hiashi?"_

_That time only a single name was uttered by his uncle. "Hizashi..."_

_And then everything went black._

* * *

"So, what do you say?"

Blinking rapidly, Neji returned to the present, and glanced over at his companion. "I don't go on dates," he smirked a little after giving it another thought. "I prefer the private portion of the evening. The kind that take place in the bedroom."

"We could just grab a bite to eat, and come back here to engage in those _bedroom activities_ ," Hidan whispered the last part as he moved in for a kiss. But like always he was brushed off.

Neji took that as his cue to leave. "You should be lucky that I'm still fucking you." But that was about to come to an end. Hidan was starting to get clingy. They only fooled around once every month, if that, and the man was under the impression that they were more than just convenient fuck buddies.

Glancing at the alarm clock, he noted that he had an hour and a half to make it back to the compound in time to get ready for class. He normally left earlier than that, but he was still recovering from a hangover. Last night, Hidan took him out for drinks. Neji reminded him that it wasn't a date, but he was free to pay for all of his drinks. Which he did. If someone was offering, Neji sure as hell wasn't going to turn them down.

On the foot of the bed, Hidan watched Neji get dressed. The man that he was looking at was so different from the timid, cherry boy, that he met seven months ago. Now, it was _Seiji_ that initiated everything. Unlike their first time, the younger male had no problem telling Hidan how he wanted to be touched or how hard he wanted to be fucked. In a way, it was like Hidan was responsible for the transformation, but he knew better.

"Don't you think it's time for you to tell me your real name?" asked Hidan.

By that point he had already figured out that the person he slept with every blue moon was some rich, high school senior, that just so happened to be a martial arts champion. He only continued to use the fake name because it was obvious that Neji wanted him to do so. The fact that Hidan was sleeping with a minor didn't bother him that much, seeing that he, himself, had been screwing since middle school. In that day in age, who wasn't sleeping with a high school kid? Sixteen was where he drew the line, though. He was a criminal with a few morals.

Ignoring the question, Neji slipped on his socks. "I'm ready to go," was the only thing that he said in response to the question.

Hidan knew 'damaged' when he saw it, and Neji was so disfigured under his pretty skin that he didn't need to cut him open to see. Unfortunately, he didn't own a cape, and spandex weren't his thing. Nodding his head, he stood up and they both walked out of the room together.

Spring was evident in the vibrant hues of the Sakura trees that adorned the entire city. Everything was bright and jovial. Neji absolutely despised it. He didn't adhere to the assumption that because the skies were clear the day would be good. Blooming flowers, and the fresh smell in the air didn't mean a thing to him. Spring, Summer or Fall, his mood remained the same. The only _good_ thing about the weather was that when he left the compound at night he didn't have to bundle up. During the colder months, he would often leave behind items of clothing after his, _nightly walks_. In any situation, less clothing was always better.

On Hidan's bike were the only intimate moments that they shared. Neji's arms wrapped tightly around his waist, their bodies pressed close together. Sex was never _that_ personal. Hidan found himself dreading the familiar road that lead to Neji's destination because that meant the end of their embrace.

"My offer still stands," Hidan took his helmet when it was offered. "I'll even throw in some roses!"

Smirking, Neji raked his fingers through his tousled hair, and grimaced a little. He had a slight headache. "You just won't take no for an answer, will you?" It was a pity that the man had to catch feelings. The sex was great. "Goodbye, Hidan." But all good things must come to an end.

Keeping his smile, despite the perturbed feeling in the pit of his stomach, Hidan put his helmet on. He gave Neji one last look before he sped off.

Neji started the short walk back to the compound. There was a shortcut through the woods that would take him to the back of the complex. Hidan had been a disappointment. He had been sure that the biker would be the last person to go soft on him. Honestly, what did the man see in him anyway? They never talked about anything of value, and they only saw each other once a month. If Hidan thought that he had been the only one, he was sadly mistaken. There had been others. The loss of Hidan wasn't so bad. It wasn't hard to find someone else to fill that spot.

Often times, Neji thought about his future and what he wanted for himself. A few years ago, he simply wanted to be free of the clan. Seven months ago, he wanted Tokuma. Now, he didn't know what he wanted for himself. Graduation was next month, and he still hadn't applied to a single university. His test scores were high enough to get him a full ride to any college of his choice, but he no longer possessed the motivation to even meet with the academic scouts that came by the high school.

Besides, what was really the point? If he even attempted to attend a university in another city, Hiashi would find a way to keep him in Konoha. Neji saw no point in fighting a pointless battle. Hiashi always won.

Hearing a twig snap, Neji lifted his head. His heart was hammering in his chest, and his eyes widened. But once he saw who it was, he visibly relaxed. Though, his heart took a while longer to calm. "What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, Neji?" Tokuma's voice was stern, as though he were talking to a child. "Where have you been all night? Where do you go every night?" He kept his voice low since they were only a few meters from the back gate.

Crossing his arms, Neji took a step forward. "Wow, your wife must be terrible in the sack, Tokuma _-san_. To think that you'd spend your night worrying about me." Another step forward, and their chests were almost touching. Seeing the other man visibly flinch at hearing the honorific brought a smile to his face. "Truly, I'm flattered,"he teased.

Tokuma frowned. "I was worried about you." His hand reached out to brush a strand of hair out of the teen's face.

Neji moved away from the touch. "Don't waste your time worrying about me." Brushing past the older man, he headed for the open gate. "Maybe focus more on your duties as a husband. Nine months and still no sign of conception. You know how the clan likes to talk, Tokuma-san." He taunted without bothering to turn around.

Like always, the only thing Tokuma could do was stand there and watch Neji slip out of his grasp.

* * *

High School sucked, for obvious reasons. The fact that he had to only endure one more month of it made it easier for Neji to put on the godawful uniform and make it to class on time. For the past four years, he had been able to maintain his perfect attendance by some miracle. At school he was pristine on the surface, punctual, and studious. No one knew that the Class President was recovering from a hangover most mornings, or coming down from a pill induced high. They had no clue that he spent his nights in a different stranger's bed or jacked up on adderral at some nightclub. If Neji had any say so, they never would.

It wasn't any of their business. Even his close friends, Lee and Tenten, had no idea about his private life. He kept them at a distance as well. Although, he would admit that he was quite fond of them both, to a certain extent. Lee's enthusiastic personality came in handy and Tenten's ability to keep Lee from overreacting was also appreciated. Of course, they each had more defining qualities than that, Neji was just too self-centered to notice.

The halls weren't that packed since most students were already heading to class. Neji was at his locker when he spotted Uchiha Sasuke for the first time that school year. He wasn't dressed in the standard uniform, and was accompanied by a member of his family. Not his mother of his father, someone much younger. Seeing the younger Uchiha, Neji immediately thought about Itachi.

Since the telecast that had the entire city, and surrounding cities buzzing, he hadn't seen the Uchiha prodigy in person. In his mind, Neji labeled that night as _The Prodigies' Descent._ He found the title fitting, in a cynical sort of way. At least Ino was still holding strong. As far as he knew.

Sasuke looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks, there were bags under his eyes, and he seemed gloomier than usual. According to the infamous rumor mill, Itachi only wrote one suicide letter and it was addressed to his younger brother. The details of the note were still unknown. Fugaku, the Uchiha clan's patriarch, held a press conference ensuring everyone that his son would make a full recovery and take his rightful place as the CEO of Uchiha Enterprises.

The Uchiha manufactured weapons and the Hyuuga— owned a lot of shit? Irrelevant.

When Sasuke passed him, along with his escort, their eyes locked briefly. The underclassman's appearance made the Hyuuga prodigy wonder how Itachi was faring. There were also rumors that Itachi was sent to Kirigakure to recover at a prestigious mental health facility. Neji, even though he tried not to, could still remember their brief conversation almost a year ago. Did he feel guilty? No, but he felt something...

"Neji."

Hearing the soft call of his name caused his skin to bristle in agitation. Turning around. Neji stared at his younger cousin, with annoyance clear on his face. "Hinata-sama."

Smiling, Hinata bowed her head, and stared at her shoes. "Could you walk me to class, please?" She asked.

_Un-fucking-believable._ Neji thought to himself. If someone had almost beat him to death at a public tournament, and made it very clear that they didn't want him breathing the same air as them, Neji would stay clear. But apparently his younger cousin was a rare kind of stupid. How many times did he have to send the message for her to get it? His sweet, _innocent_ , younger cousin knew what she was doing. Hinata knew that if Neji denied her, she could tell her father and he would have no choice but to obey. However, Neji was still suffering from a hangover, and didn't really give a damn about the possible repercussions.

Retrieving his textbooks, he slammed his locker. "I'm not your fucking guard dog," he bit out before turning on his heel.

What Hinata did after that was unknown to him because he didn't spare her another glance. Outside of his classroom, Lee and Tenten were there waiting for him. As always he greeted them dryly, and they walked in the classroom.

* * *

By lunch period, Neji had a headache, and a new potential life goal. Amazing how a few hours can change a person's life. Instead of eating in the courtyard with his friends, he was in the guidance counselor's office discussing his future. A topic that he hadn't cared to discuss for years. Even now, he wasn't all that enthused, but Umino Iruka was a very persistent man. He sought Neji out at the end of his history class, with a bright smile on his face. Neji had never met anyone that was genuinely happy about the accomplishments of others.

"With your grades you wouldn't have to pay anything for college, Neji." Iruka informed him for the third time that afternoon. "All you have to do is apply. The application fee is waived since you are a member of one of the nation's surviving clans, and although the deadline has passed, a few universities will extend that date for someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"Well, you're a genius— a prodigy," Iruka stated. "And I am well aware of your other accomplishments, Neji. Everyone is aware."

There were only two members of the faculty that Neji could tolerate, and Iruka was one of them, with Maito Gai being the other. Of course, he didn't trust them enough to open up to them about things, but he knew they were trustworthy men. He even admire them.

Neji even felt a little bad about letting them both down. "Iruka-sensei, I appreciate you taking the time out to list all of the universities that will accept my late application and even going so far as printing out the applications for me. But as you are well aware, Hiashi-sama has the final decision. My uncle has made it very clear that my place is here in Konoha, with my clan."

That was the nice way to put it. He couldn't outright tell his counselor that his uncle wanted to keep him around for his own perverse reasons. Or maybe he could. Would Iruka believe him? What would he have to say about that? Neji reminded himself that he wore the proof of his abuse for years and nobody said a word. The bruises, bite marks, and lashes were all brushed off as injuries from Baguazhang training. That was enough to dismiss any thoughts of telling anyone about his uncle. Well, Tokuma knew. He told the older man because, he too, had suffered the same abuse at the hands of another Main House member.

Iruka opened his top drawer and pulled out a book. "Neji, are you familiar with the Senju Laws?" He flipped through the book to find the page he was looking for.

He simply nodded his head. The Senju Laws were one of the reasons why clans still existed. If Iruka planned on a history lesson, then it was time for him to take his leave. "I would like to eat before my next class," he moved to stand up.

"Don't worry. I'll write you an excuse," Iruka smiled. When he found the page, his face lit up. "Here we are. According to the revised laws, at the age of eighteen any clan member has the right to live outside of their compound, if it is their desire to do so." He summarized in layman terms. "That goes for members of the Hyuuga clan as well. This was revised 12 years ago so I can understand why you weren't made aware."

Stunned, Neji could only sit there and stare at the older man. Since he was three years old, he'd been told that his life belonged to the Hyuuga. Every decision had to be approved by the council, by his uncle, yet, now Iruka was telling him that at eighteen, he could be...free? It wasn't that simple. It _couldn't_ be that simple.

Unintentionally, Neji's eyes started to burn with tears. "Show me," he needed to see it with his own eyes.

Obeying the command, Iruka slid the book across the desk. "It's not my place to pry, but I couldn't just allow one of the brightest youths at this institution to wither away. I chose this job for a reason, Neji. I'm here to help, allow me to do so." While Neji read, he continued to talk. "No one has to know. I'll send off your application. Any news of acceptance will come through me and I'll notify you personally. Just lay low until your birthday passes in July."

The truth was there; Neji read it with his own eyes. Not only could he leave the compound at eighteen, but his uncle couldn't do a thing about it. If Hiashi or anyone else attempted to keep him there against his will, he had the right to notify the authorities. Why didn't his clan know about this? Why hadn't anyone taken advantage of the revised law?

Neji didn't have time to ponder on that. He had his own ass to cover. "What do you want from me?" Surely, the information wasn't going to be free. Nothing in life was free. Sitting the book on the desk, he dried his eyes. Maybe Iruka was a closet pervert, and wanted a sexual favor from him. "What do I need to do...to earn this?"

"I'm glad you asked."

Just when he thought that there were still selfless people in the world. Shaking his head, Neji started to unbutton his uniform shirt.

Iruka's eyes widened. "No! Stop that!" Waving his hands frantically, the counselor looked away when he spotted a bare chest. "Neji. Please button your shirt back up. I was only going to tell you that majority of the scholarships require community service hours."

Sheepishly, Neji buttoned his shirt. "Community service hours?" He asked once he was covered. Secretly, he was beyond relieved that Iruka wasn't a pervert. That would have shattered his already fragile hope in mankind.

Peeking to see if it was safe, Iruka finally turned around. Clearing his throat, he spoke. "Yes, you appear to meet all of their requirements. You'll only need 90 hours of community service." He was still disturbed by the teen's earlier display, and made a mental note of it.

"90? How am I supposed to get that many by the deadline. By the way, when is the extended deadline?"

"Well 90 is pretty reasonable, Neji. You can use hours that you've obtained from middle school as well. The deadline is at the end of June."

He should have known that it wasn't going to be that easy. "I don't have any community service hours. All of my free time is dedicated to training," _or getting high and fucked._ "I doubt I'll be able to obtain that many hours by the deadline."

Sitting up, Iruka cleaned his desk off in order to look at the large calendar. He wasn't going to give up on the Hyuuga that easily. "You have 8 weeks before the deadline, but I'm going to give you 7, to get the hours you need. I can point you in the right direction and if you dedicate a few hours out of your day for the next 7 weeks, you'll be able to reach your goal."

_Freedom isn't free._

Still, it wasn't so bad. Especially when he looked at the bigger picture. He would be able to live his own life, get away from his uncle, and the wretched clan. Devoting a few hours out of his day would be easy enough. Perhaps he could mention the revised laws to Tokuma as well.

"Okay. Point me in the right direction, Iruka-sensei."

For the first time since— well that was the first time that Iruka had ever seen Hyuuga Neji smile, and he hoped that it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

Neji spent the rest of the school day with a slight pep in his step. Nothing too noticeable, but of course his friends noticed. He didn't see them again until the end of the day when they were in the school's parking lot loitering. Hinata was already picked up for a doctor's appointment so he decided to catch a ride with Lee and Tenten. He didn't go into detail about his meeting with Iruka, however, he did enlist their aid with finding a place to get his service hours. All of the places Iruka gave him dealt with either children or the elderly. Two things that Neji didn't have the patience for.

"You can try the soup kitchen," Tenten suggested. She already had her required hours. "I volunteered once during the holidays."

_How does one say 'hell no' in a polite way?_

Lee piped in. "The local animal shelter would be a good choice! I like to stop by and pet the puppies!"

_Dog shit, marvelous._

Both of those suggestions, while appreciated, were terrible. Neji didn't lie to himself; he was well aware that he didn't deserve his friends. They were genuinely good, while he was mean and spiteful. "I was thinking of something a little more...interesting?" That was putting it lightly.

Snickering, Tenten curtsied. "Well excuse us, your Highness. We commoners don't have much of a choice." She straightened up and continued to laugh and Lee joined in.

While they laughed, Neji mentally corrected her curtsy; it was more than a little off. Perhaps his friends had a point. He was far too snobbish for his own good. Blame his clan. Speaking of his clan...

A sleek, unmarked limousine pulled up in front of the trio. Lee and Tenten stopped laughing when they noticed the familiar car. Neji handed the papers that Iruka had given him over to Lee. He didn't have to say a word for the boy to put them in his satchel. His friends may have been ignorant to a lot of things that he went through, but both were smart enough to figure out a few things on their own. Like the fact that when Hiashi was around, they needed to always follow Neji's lead.

After a brief farewell, Neji opened the door to the car and climbed in. Across from him, Hiashi sat with a newspaper in his lap. The car didn't pull off until his uncle tapped the partition. Piece by piece, the teenager could feel every ounce of happiness that he felt earlier disperse. Knots formed in his stomach, and his dug his nails into his palms while he waited.

Finally, Hiashi looked up from his newspaper. "Is there anything that you need to tell me?"

Briefly, Neji eye's widened, but he quickly schooled his face. There was no way that his uncle found out about his talk with Iruka that fast. Even Hiashi wasn't _that_ all knowing. Glancing out the window, he watched children walk on he sidelines with smiles on their faces. "No, Hiashi-sama."

"Come here."

Opening the car door and jumping in front of oncoming traffic seemed like a better idea. But Neji had never been able to deny his uncle anything. Sitting up, he moved across the limousine and sat next to the clan head. As soon as he sat down, Hiashi had his hands around his neck, not enough to bruise, but hard enough.

"You will stay here tonight. If I find your bed empty you _will_ regret it." His hold on the younger male's throat eased, and he stroked the smooth skin with his thumb. "I've missed you," he leaned closer, kissing his neck softly. "I love you, Neji. You know how much I love you." It _almost_ sounded like he actually did love him.

Neji knew better.

Hiashi's other hand caressed Neji's thigh. The higher that hand moved up his thigh, the sicker Neji felt. One day, he was going to chop that hand off and shove it up Hiashi's ass. But until then, he would do what he always did.

Surrender.

* * *

Downtown Konoha was overly crowded on Saturdays mostly due to the new shopping center that was recently built. Neji thought it was a poor location, but that wasn't really his business. His _business_ was currently fifteen minutes late, and he was becoming antsy. It had been a week since he had his fix, thanks to Hiashi making him stay in the compound every single night since Monday. He had a few bruises on his back as proof of his uncle's undying love.

With training in the morning and the evening, Neji didn't know how he was going to get the service hours that he needed. Too much time had already been wasted. Now he was down to six weeks. There was a backup plan. Something that he formed in the middle of the night when he couldn't sleep. Once he turned eighteen, he could still leave the compound. He would need to somehow save up money for a bus ticket to another city, and find a job once he got there.

Or he could try to use his prodigy status in order to make a living for himself. Either way, he was going to get the hell away from Hiashi the first chance he got. There was nothing stopping him from running away right now, but Neji wasn't stupid. He was still a minor. A broke ass minor at that. Hiashi would simply drag him back to the compound, the authorities would even lend him a hand.

In order to obtain permanent freedom he would need to plan for it, and Iruka's plan was the best way to go.

"Damn! You're just as pretty as he described."

It sounded like his _business_ had just arrived. Unfazed by the compliment, Neji glanced around to make sure that no one was looking in their direction. He had chosen the downtown park where he and Tokuma used to frequent.

Neji hated the process of buying drugs. Actually, he wasn't really _buying_ them. "I don't have all day. Do you have what I want?" He hit the jackpot when he unknowingly fucked a drug dealer.

"Yeah. The boss told me that you may be interested in something a little more _potent_ too."

"Give me what the fuck I came for and then get lost."

The lackey scowled, and dug in his pocket. "Snobby bitch," he tossed the small sack, and Neji caught it with one hand.

Standing up, Neji pocketed the pills. "Enjoy the rest of your day." He smirked.

Neji was in denial about his addiction, because geniuses didn't get addicted to tedious things like adderrall. The drug helped him get through the day— through life. He was going to need it in order to survive the next three months. Afterwards, once he was finally free, he would simply quit. At least, that was what he told himself. Pride was a dangerous thing.

Hiashi was out of town until Sunday, Tokuma was spending time with his wife since today was her birthday, or something like that. Neji didn't really know or care about Tokuma's wife. In fact, he didn't really care about his Senpai either.

Obviously that was a lie.

Regardless, he had the entire day to himself, and didn't have a clue on what to do. What did Hyuuga Neji like to do besides sleep around and party? Quite frankly, Neji didn't think he really liked doing either of those things. But he couldn't stop. Not now anyway.

On the crowded sidewalk, while he was admiring a traditional tea set through the windows of an antique store, someone bumped into him. Signature scowl in place, Neji turned around to face the person. When he saw that it was an elderly woman, his scowl morphed into a tight smile. He was prepared to tell her that everything was fine, but then another voice spoke.

"Forgive me." Itachi addressed the elderly woman with a polite bow.

Neji watched them both nod at each other before the woman hobbled down the sidewalk, cane in hand. "Itachi?" His mouth hung open, and he snapped it closed once he realized his mistake. "Uchiha-san," he corrected. Unconsciously, his gaze instantly dropped to the man's arms, but they were covered by long sleeves.

"Hyuuga-san," Itachi saw where Neji's eyes went, and he self-consciously pulled his sleeves further down.

Averting his gaze, Neji opted for anywhere but the man in front on him. Spotting a sheet of paper on the ground, he picked it up. "Is this your grocery list?" He read over the fine script, noting how many times the words 'don't forget' were placed in front of each item.

Looking over at Itachi, he saw the expression that had haunted him since their first conversation months ago. Again, he gazed down, but this time it was to look at Itachi's trembling hands. The Uchiha prodigy's chest was heaving, dark eyes skittish, and he looked seconds from making a run for it. Folding the paper, Neji slipped it in his back pocket.

Without fully thinking over his actions, he grabbed Itachi's hand. When the older male tried to pull away, he didn't let him. "We aren't going far. There is a less crowded place a block from here." He informed him, his tone was calm, and oddly soothing.

Neji had no idea what he was doing. Dragging the Uchiha prodigy through the bustling sidewalk like that. It wasn't his concern. Itachi wasn't his concern. Nonetheless, he didn't let go of his hand until they were standing in an empty alleyway. Itachi rested against the wall, uncaring of how filthy it was. His breathing was still labored, but his hands were no longer trembling.

"You picked the worse day to go grocery shopping," Neji saw the pained look on Itachi's face, and he cleared his throat. "Were you out with someone? Are you lost?" It was as if he were speaking to a child, but it was far better than his earlier tone.

By that point it was clear that Itachi was suffering from anxiety. Neji had never dealt with anything like that before. Of course he didn't know what was needed to be said. Still he continued to try.

"I didn't think that picking up my own groceries would require an escort." Itachi said.

"Did you drive? I can walk you to your car." Why in the hell did he offer to do that?

From the looks of it, Itachi wondered the same thing. "I didn't drive. I live over on 40th Avenue." He dusted himself off, and extended his hand. "My list."

40th Avenue was only a couple of miles from where they were. Walking Itachi home wasn't going to kill him. "Do you think you're ready to face the masses again, Uchiha?" He smirked.

Narrowing his eyes, Itachi silently stared at Neji. They weren't friends. The last time they spoke, the Hyuuga made it very clear that he hated him. So why was he so eager to assist him now? Glancing out of the alley, at all of the people passing by, he swallowed hard. The sidewalks were so loud. Buzzing with various conversations, each ranging from calm to earsplitting. Even thinking about it caused his throat to tighten. Itachi knew that he wouldn't be able to face that crowd alone. He'd been too prideful to remain in doors. Now he didn't really have a choice.

"After you, Hyuuga-san."

. . . .

"Forgive me."

"Hn."

"You can come up and wash your hands. If you'd like."

Neji did want to wash Itachi's sweat from his hand, and another part of him was curious to see the inside of the newly built penthouses. So he decided to take the man up on his offer. The walk to 40th avenue took longer than usual. In the end they made it there with no incidents. When they were on the elevator, Neji checked his pocket to make sure his pills were still there. He was pleased to find out that they were.

Out of his peripheral he noticed Itachi staring at him. "You look different," he said. Neji found that odd seeing that Itachi's hair was longer, and he was noticeably slimmer than he was months ago.

"So do you," Neji turned his head, looking at the other male. "Your hair is almost as long as mine." Would Itachi find it inappropriate if he touched his hair? Obviously it was soft, but he wanted to feel for himself.

Itachi touched the ends of his own hair, thoughtfully. "I'll be cutting it soon." His mother fussed about his hair every time she saw him. He was cutting it so he didn't have to suffer anymore of her nagging.

"That's too bad. I actually think it suits you."

The elevator finally stopped at the top floor. Neji faced the gold doors, and missed the small smile on Itachi's face. When the doors opened, they were met with a lavish foyer, decorated in neutral tones, with the vegetation being the only hints of color. This time, Itachi lead the way. He stepped off of the elevator, toed his shoes off and Neji did the same. Beyond the foyer was the den and skyscraper windows with a magnificent view of the city. Grey couches and chaise lounges with mauve decorative pillows, and a glass coffee table were situated in the large den.

Neji could only imagine what the rest of the place looked like, but he didn't want to overstay his welcome. "Where's the bathroom?" He had more important matters to attend to, anyway. Well, not really.

"Follow me," Itachi softly beckoned.

While they walked down the carpeted hallway, Neji ignored the paintings on the wall, and kept his attention on the long, inky tresses. It was a pity that Itachi was going to cut it all off. Also, now that they were inside, Itachi's stride seemed more confident— more comfortable. Though, he supposed that made sense. Itachi was now in his comfort zone, instead of being surrounded by a ton of people, strangers.

Itachi stopped in front of an open door. "The switch is behind the door," he told him, before walking back down the hallway.

Nodding his head, Neji stepped in and closed the door. Finding the switch wasn't a difficult task even in the dark. The first thing he looked at was the toilet paper, and seeing the white tissue made him snicker a little. Tokuma once told him that the Uchiha wiped their asses with gold. He would have to tell his Senpai that he was wrong. Instantly, Neji's smile dropped at the thought of his old friend. Sucking his teeth, he moved to the sink and washed his hands.

. . . .

Things were not going according to his plan. Neji was still lingering when he should have left immediately after washing his hands. However, Itachi didn't seem to mind his company. They just stood in the kitchen; Neji leaning against the bar, Itachi leaning against the sink. What could they possibly talk about? Actually, Neji had a few things that he wanted to ask, yet, he knew that it was inappropriate. Yes, he was a little shit, but even he knew when to chill.

"Do you have anything to drink?"

"No."

Frowning, Neji tilted his head. "Not even a bottle of water?"

Instead of answering, Itachi moved to the large refrigerator and opened it. It was completely empty. Not even a slice of cheese or random condiments were present. What was the point of that massive refrigerator if there was no food? Then Neji remembered the grocery list that was still in his back pocket. That answered a few of his questions, and those answers only lead to more questions.

"Shouldn't there be someone taking care of you?"

"I can take care of myself."

"And you're doing a fine job of it." Neji deadpanned.

Itachi closed the fridge with more force than necessary. "Why are you here? Last I checked, you hated me. So why are you here?"

Great question. Why was he there? Why did he bother helping Itachi in the first place? Neji didn't know. He also didn't know why he didn't just turn on his heel and walk away right then and there. Admittedly, he was mildly fascinated by Itachi's attempt at suicide. For the past eight months, he read every article regarding Itachi's _descent_ , with morbid curiosity. He tuned in to every news broadcast, and press conference on the matter. Of course, he wasn't going to admit that to Itachi, he had a hard enough time admitting it to himself.

"I don't care about you enough to hate you." Itachi's frown deepened when he heard that, but he remained silent. Sighing he moved back to the sink, and rested against it.

"I fired my nurse," he finally said. "She didn't know how to keep her hands to herself." It was while he had been sleeping, or jacked up on meds, that his gracious nurse did more than she was hired to do.

Raising a fine brow, Neji gave the man an incredulous look. "Your nurse..." He couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Yes."

"And you didn't notify the authorities?"

Scoffing, Itachi moved away from the sink, and scratched his wrist a little. "As if they were going to believe that story. I handled it on my own and fired her. End of story."

_As if they were going to believe that story._ He had a point, Neji noted. So Itachi fired his nurse because she was molesting him. That seemed like a justifiable reason. Theoretically, Neji was aware that women could also be predators, but he had never heard about it happening to anyone that he knew. Still, the man could easily hire someone else, or enlist the aid of his family. From his understanding, Itachi had a lot of cousins. Couldn't one of them help him recover? Obviously, there was more to the story. The fact that Itachi was living in a penthouse downtown instead of in the Uchiha compound was a clear indicator that something was amiss.

Again, none of that was Neji's business. However, the opportunist in him couldn't help but to see Itachi's predicament as a good thing. For him, at least.

The cogs and gears in Neji's mind started to turn. "I believe I can be of some assistance to you. In fact, we could help each other."

Itachi saw the mischievous glint in the teenager's pale eyes. He knew that look all too well. Cold, calculating, and duplicitous. It was the look of an opportunist. Apparently, he had also misjudged Neji during their first encounter. He didn't pick up on how desperate the younger male was. Desperate for what, exactly? One could only guess.

"I'm listening."

TBC


	3. Belong to The World

Itachi saw the mischievous glint in the teenager's pale eyes. He knew that look all too well. Cold, calculating, and duplicitous. It was the look of an opportunist. Apparently, he had also misjudged Neji during their first encounter. He didn't pick up on how desperate the younger male was. Desperate for what, exactly? One could only guess.

"I'm listening."

Beating around the bush was pointless. Neji also figured Itachi was the type that preferred to get right down to business. Straightening up, he moved away from the bar, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Simply put: I need 90 community service hours by the end of June. You don't like to leave the confines of this penthouse, and seeing that you no longer have a nurse..."

"You want to...fill in as my nurse?" There were so many reason why that would be impossible, with the main reason being that Neji wasn't certified.

Obviously, Neji was aware of his shortcomings. "I wouldn't be your _nurse_. But I could run your errands and assist with the non-medical aspect of the job." He was winging it. The idea seemed to appear out of thin air, and he hadn't thought it all the way through.

"And you think that running errands for me a few days out of the week would be considered community service? How is that service to the community?"

Pursing his lips, Neji thought over his next words carefully. "You have a disability. Helping those with disabilities is listed as a legitimate form of community service." He glanced up to see Itachi staring at the marble floors as he scratched his wrist again. He had been in the man's presence for less than an hour and had already picked up on a few of his habits.

Itachi hated being told that he had a disability, or feeling as if he were incapable of taking care of himself. However, it was the truth. Major depression, and social anxiety were both labeled as disabilities. Times like that he wished that his mask would have never slipped. Actually, he really wished that his father would have never intervened and pulled him out of that bathtub. Now he was so pitiful, that a seventeen year old, had to walk him home because he was too afraid to face large crowds, and the questioning glances that he would surely get if anyone realized who he was.

Taking the silence as a sign, Neji tried a different tactic. "Look, I really need these hours for this scholarship, and I know we aren't friends or even associates, but that won't hinder me from doing what needs to be done." It wasn't as if this was his last resort. There was still the animal shelter, or the soup kitchen.

Well maybe this was his last resort. Not necessarily, Neji would just rather not sign up to volunteer at a place he would surely hate. Then he wouldn't show up, and it would have all been a waste of his time, and the organization's time. Assisting Itachi would be easy, and less demanding.

He was persistent. Itachi had to give him that. "Fine," he finally relented. "Although, running errands won't be enough to give you the hours that you need in time. But I have my own suggestion in regards to that." Maybe things could work out well for both of them.

Neji perked up at that; he didn't expect Itachi to agree, honestly. "I'm all ears."

Lifting his head, Itachi looked at Neji directly, in all seriousness. "Keep this between us. Do not tell anyone that you've seen me today, or any other time during this arrangement and keep my location to yourself. If you can manage that whatever hours you don't have by the end of June, I will forge them for you."A confidentiality agreement would be better, in Itachi's opinion. But even he thought that was overdoing things.

"Why don't you just forge them for me now?"

"Why should I?"

"Fair enough," Neji shrugged. He knew that he was pressing his luck when he asked that. "So, do we shake on it?" He could feel the pills burning a hole in his pocket, and he was itching to take one.

"I have your word that you will be able to keep this a secret?"

Neji wanted to laugh, but settled for a sly smirk. "I'm great at keeping secrets, trust me."

"I will be entrusting you with more than just dry cleaning and picking up groceries. I will need you to accompany me to my weekly appointments, not necessarily, but you will need to walk me there. The office is a few blocks from here. Also, you will be responsible for picking up my medication from the pharmacist. Speaking of which, I'll need a copy of your identification card to fax to my pharmacist so they'll be aware that you will be taking care of the pick up."

"Weekly appointments?" His eyes widened fractionally when he finally registered what he meant. "Oh." What else was he supposed to say to that? Neji didn't ponder on it for too long. He slipped his wallet out of his pocket, and searched for his license. "Not my best picture," he said once he finally found it.

Taking the small card, Itachi stared at the picture. _Beautiful, as always._ Though, he would never actually tell the Hyuuga that. "Hn," he replied instead and tore his gaze away from the card, and walked over to one of the kitchen drawers. "You start today."

That was definitely not apart of Neji's plan. "Actually - " He was silenced by folded bills being tossed in his direction. Effortlessly, he caught the money.

"I just need you to pick up the things on that list today. As you are aware there is no food here and I prefer not to eat fast food, again...ever."

That time, Neji did laugh. "You actually ate fast food? You poor soul," he ran his fingers through the crisp bills. There was more than enough to cover the groceries. "Are you sure you have everything that you need on this list?"

"Yes."

Neji took that as his answer to both questions. Although, he would have preferred to wrap things up so that he could leave, he pocketed the money. Itachi needed food, and since he didn't really have anything to do, he could start now. "How often do would you need me to stop by once a week?"

"Three days. Every Monday, and the other two days can be interchangeable. I've already calculated the hours - "

"15 hours a week," Neji interrupted. Frowning, he leaned his back against the bar. It wasn't going to to work. There was no way that he would be able to be there for five hours, three days out of the week. Even if he could manage that, what could he possibly do during that time? Itachi didn't appear to have that many needs. He could feel doubt slowly settling in. His stomach tightened, and knots formed.

"Neji."

Hearing his name, instead of the usual formal greeting, Neji's head shot up. He'd been sulking, and didn't even realize it. "Just show up when I need you, keep this between us, and everything will be fine." Itachi assured him.

Did Itachi just...comfort him? Neji felt the coils in his stomach relax, and his posture instinctively straightened. Did Itachi comfort him, and it actually worked? They stared at each other, eyes unwavering, and something unspoken passed between them. Itachi was going to help him out, and the only thing that he asked was that Neji honor his requests.

Neji could do that. Without a word, he extended his hand. It took a few seconds before Itachi clasped the hand, and shook it firmly. The handshake was brief, and when it was over the air in the kitchen became less clouded, and Neji felt like himself again.

Tonight, he would celebrate, and the sooner he finished up at the penthouse, the sooner he could start the festivities. "Okay, give me your car keys."

"Pardon me?" Itachi was sure that he'd only imagined that.

"Do you expect me to haul all of those groceries back on foot?"

"I was prepared to do so. I doubt it's a difficult task. Can you even drive?"

"Of course I can drive." Tokuma gave him a few lessons, and sometimes allowed him to drive from his school to the compound. He even took him to obtain his license. Every time he thought about the older male, he was left emotionally wounded by the painful nostalgia. "You have my license in your hand. Isn't that proof enough?"

Itachi glanced at the laminated card again. "This means nothing. Anyone can get a license these days," he sighed. "If you wreck my car, the deal is off, and I'll be sending an invoice to Hiashi-sama." Not really. In all honesty, he didn't care about the car, but he was so accustomed to pretending that it came natural.

"Not like you can't buy another one, or five more for that matter, Uchiha."

 _He_ couldn't buy anything, but kept that to himself. "I'm hungry. You should be on your way." Itachi opened the same draw where the money had been, and retrieved his car keys. "I'll call the parking garage security to notify him that you're on your way."

Catching the keys, Neji whistled in appreciation when he noted the brand.

Covering his mouth to stifle a yawn, Itachi murmured. "Write your cell down before you go."

"Sure thing," he saw how tired Itachi was, and he almost asked him how he'd been holding up. But decided against it. "Do you have a pen and paper?" Regardless of their arrangement, they weren't friends, and he wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

His scars were always itching, always reminding him that they were there. He stuck to long sleeves, all year round, to keep them hidden from the world. Those days, Itachi couldn't even recognize himself when he saw his reflection in the mirror. An ethereal fragility hung over him as if his misery made his beauty more poignant. Yet, in his eyes there wasn't anything beautiful about ghostly white skin tainted by charcoal circles under sad eyes. As impossible as it seemed, he looked paler, and his eyes darker. His hair was longer, and it was probably the only thing that he liked about his appearance.

They had told him that he was lucky. Most people didn't survive injuries such as his. Itachi knew that, and it was why he chose that method over overdosing, or hanging himself. Jumping from a building would have been more successful, but he didn't want his brother to see him like that. He'd heard that people didn't die from falls. They didn't die from landing, or even every bone shattering. No, what killed them was the bounce. The tiny bounce off the ground and back down again that pushed all the broken shards of bone out of place and deep into one's internal organs.

He tried to close his eyes and sleep, but he couldn't. He didn't like what he saw whenever his eyes were shut. That night played on a loop. His mother's frantic screams, Sasuke's silent tears, and his father's disappointment rolling off of him in waves. The trip out of the bathtub, down the hall and into the car was hazy. Those were the only things that he could recall, and he wished that he'd blacked out sooner.

Sighing, Itachi sat up on the couch, opting to sit instead of lying down. Neji hadn't returned yet. That was to be expected. The grocery list was long, and specific. He was still trying to figure out why he agreed to help the teenager out. Once upon a time, he thought Neji was like him. They'd never met until the infamous photo shoot, but he was there in the crowd when Neji revealed the Hyuuga clan's dirty little secrets. Quite simply, Neji had been so fascinating that day. Seeing the adolescent boy stand tall in the center of the large stadium, with his shoulders squared, and head held high, was a sight to behold. All of the cameras were on Neji, not the poor heiress that was struggling to fill her tiny lungs with the wind her older cousin had viciously knocked out of her only moments ago. The flashing lights focused on him, and Neji didn't waiver.

He always wondered if Neji had planned it. Would have been a smart move on his behalf. During the tournament, the Hokage, and the Kazekage were both in attendance. People traveled from great distances just to see that match, and out of the hundreds in those stands, Itachi was one of the only few that believed every single word Neji said. But he couldn't do anything about it.

Itachi asked his father about it, just to see if he was aware of the modern day slavery going on in the capital city, and he was told not to waste his time on another clan's internal issues. He would have asked Neji about it, but the only time that they ever held a conversation with each other had been a disaster. So like most things, he kept it to himself.

Maybe that was why he decided to give Neji a chance. That, and the fact that he didn't want to hire anymore nurses that constantly gossiped, and would sell his address to the local journalists just for their fifteen minutes of fame. Neji may have been an opportunist, but recognition wasn't what he was after. And having someone around that didn't want to worship the ground he walked on, was what he preferred.

Again he tried to close his eyes, and that time he was able to keep them closed.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, the sun was setting, shading the living room in a soft orange. The sound of cabinets being shut told him that Neji was back. He'd fallen asleep with his head tilted back, rested on the couch, and now his neck was sore. Rubbing the back of his neck, Itachi stood up from the couch. Neji was in the kitchen, putting the groceries up when he rounded the corner.

"You didn't need to do that." He leaned on the wall, and watched the teen organize the refrigerator.

Without turning around from his task, Neji shrugged. "Not a big deal. I'm about done anyway. Your receipt, and change are on the counter."

Itachi glanced at the counter. "Thank you," he would have to compare his list, and the receipt later on. Sometimes he hated how particular he was. It always came off as him being stuck up, but he wasn't like that all. He didn't want to check it while Neji was there because he didn't want to offend him again, and...

 _Breathe, Itachi._ He told himself.

"I was gone for an hour and a half, by the way." Neji closed the fridge. Turning around he finally took in Itachi's tousled hair, and drowsy eyes. The older man looked so...adorable. The thought caused him to inwardly grimace at the choice of word. "Did you get a copy of my license?"

It was the first thing that he'd done after Neji left. A fax had already been sent to his pharmacist. "Yes. I have everything that I need," he reached in his back pocket, fished for the card, then handed it over. "I can give you a ride to the Hyuuga compound since it's dark out."

That comment was met with a derisive smile. Itachi saw him as someone that needed to be protected. It was a thoughtful gesture, but unnecessary. "No thanks. I can manage on my own."

Itachi didn't feel right about allowing Neji to leave without making sure that he could, in fact, manage on his own. Yet, he also didn't think it was his place to force Neji to take him up on his offer. "Very well. I'll need you here Monday after school is over."

"Okay. Can I go now?"

Something was different about Neji, but he couldn't quite place it. He seemed anxious. Glancing down, Itachi watched how the teen's slender fingers drum against his thigh. From his observations, the one during their first encounter, and the several that he made today, Neji didn't have any nervous quirks. "Yes. Thank you again for your help today." He would just file the information away for later observation.

Neji gave him a curt 'hn' and quickly left the kitchen. The chime of the elevator was the only indication that he'd left. When he was gone that was when Itachi opened his fridge to see that everything was neatly organized by category. The cabinet was actually organized by color. It was impressive, and Itachi was finally convinced that he'd made the right choice...for once.

* * *

Noone could see the dance floor, it was wall to wall people dancing to the club music. There was no room, but when Neji stepped on the floor, the space magically appeared. The sea parted with every step that he took, all eyes were on him, and the attention made him feel powerful. _Desired._ They all wanted _him_. At least that was how it seemed in his drug induced mind. He was on his second pill, he took the first while he was running errands for Itachi. His first drink of the night was on the house. The bartender was hoping to fuck him during his break, but Neji wasn't interested.

No, a quickie in the alley wasn't what he wanted tonight. What he wanted was currently in the V.I.P section. At the door, he overheard the security guards mention that some young, hot, actor was in attendance tonight. Why settle for a bartender when he could aim much higher? He made his way to the middle of the dance floor, that just so happened to have a perfect view of the elevated private section.

Spotting the actor wasn't difficult; he was the one surrounded by the most women. He appeared to be straight, but so was spaghetti before you boiled it. Neji knew from experience that most _straight_ men were more willing to give him a chance due to his androgynous appearance. So that didn't hinder him from swaying his hips to the hypnotic music in the general direction of the private section.

He'd always wanted to fuck a famous person for the hell of it. If it wasn't for the paparazzi, he would only fool around with the rich and the famous. The last thing that he needed was the entire city knowing that he was a slut. Although, he was starting to get reckless. Last weekend he had sex with a married man. His wife showed up to the hotel room the next morning. It was a disaster, and he barely escaped that room with his dignity.

_Dignity?_

Neji snickered, as he continued to dance. Whatever dignity he had, was lost years ago. The fact that he ruined a marriage didn't bother him in the slightest; he didn't tell the man to cheat on his wife. It was further proof that people couldn't be trusted. They had been married for ten years, all it took was a young piece of ass to throw everything away. Years of trust building were shattered in half in hour.

Monogamy was a joke.

The song changed, and he opened his eyes to see that he was being watched. Winking flirtatious, Neji followed the beat of the new song, starting a new dance. He saw the actor whisper to one of his bodyguards, and point in his direction. Looked as if his previous dance routine had worked like a charm. In his pocket, his cellphone buzzed, and he just knew that it was Tokuma with another one of his, "where are you?" text messages. When was he going to get the hint that he didn't need or want him to help him anymore?

He pulled out his phone to tell the man to leave him alone, but was surprised to see an unknown number.

_Did you make it home? - Itachi_

His thumb hovered over the screen in shock. Was Itachi really that concerned about him? He was about to respond to the message when a deep voice grabbed his attention.

"Mr. Sanada requests your company."

Well, he didn't want to keep him waiting. Neji ignored Itachi's text, locked his phone, and followed the brawny body guard.

-o0o0o-

Three hours later, Neji was at a luxurious suite. Sanada really knew how to party, if the white lines on the table were any indication. He offered Neji a hit. Even in his muddled mind, he knew that it wasn't an addiction that he could handle. Instead, Neji undressed while the man powered his nose.

"Come here. I want to do it on that nice ass of yours!"

Neji smirked at the request. Dropping to his hands and knees, he crawled over to where the man was on the couch. He allowed Sanada to pick him up, toss him over his lap, and smack his ass. Gritting his teeth, he mewled at the rough treatment. He could feel the substance being sprinkled on his right cheek. Sanada snorted the coke, and licked every particle that remained.

It was oddly thrilling.

"Do you want me to order room service?"

"Maybe later." Neji sat up after the second line was snorted, and moved in between the man's legs. "I heard that it's hard to keep an erection while on coke." He palmed the bulge in the man's pants. "I guess that's not completely true."

Sanada peered down at him, with a loopy grin on his face. "I haven't had any complaints." The door to the room opened, and one of the guards walked in. "You don't mind if my friend watches do you?" He cupped Neji's cheek, feigning affection.

That was when Neji was supposed to draw the line. Demand the other man to leave, or he would leave. However, as he'd already mentioned, his dignity had long abandoned him. Biting his lower lip, Neji looked at the security guard. "He could join, if he liked." Then he averted his gaze to stare at Sanada. "I told you that I was here to have a good time, didn't I?"

Sanada motioned for his guard to come over. "Don't worry baby, we're going to show you a real good time."

* * *

Konohagakure was once a lovely village, surrounded by verdant trees, hence the name. The exact reason why the village was founded, and its principles were lost on him, but the only thing that he knew for sure, was that the Uchiha were one of the first clans to settle there. His family's bloodline dated back to feudal Japan, along with the Senju, the Hyuuga, and other affiliated clans. Over the years, more clans showed up, and the village blossomed turning into what it was today.

"A huge melting pot of bullshit."

Itachi lowered his chopsticks, and grimaced at his cousin. "I thought you loved it here, Shisui. I recall you begging my father not to send you to _dry ass Suna._ "

"You and I both know that I never swear in front of, Fugaka-sama," he chuckled. "Did I ever tell you that you sound weird when you curse?"

"All of the time."

Itachi laughed, bringing a smile to Shisui's face. It was good to see him in a better mood than he was last Sunday when he stopped by.. Last year, Shisui was sent to Suna to oversee the family's interests with their manufacturing warehouse. He was still upset that he wasn't there when Itachi needed him most. Due to his job, and recent engagement, his free time was scarce, but he took the three hour flight to Konoha as much as he could.

Over the brim of his glass, he watched Itachi check his phone for the third time that afternoon. "Expecting a message from that lover of yours back in Kiri?"he teased. "What was his name again?"

Sighing, Itachi put his phone away. There was still no response from Neji. "If you are referring to Kisame, you are sadly mistaken."

"Come on, patient/orderly relationships are pretty legit. I totally liked you two together."

Although Kisame was one of the few people that he could tolerate, and actually hold a conversation with, there was nothing between them. Shisui knew that, he just enjoyed teasing him as usual. He missed it, though; Shisui's playful nature.

"Did you give my letter to Sasuke?"

Shisui's smile faltered, giving Itachi his answer. "Sorry. I really tried."

"My father?"

Shisui really didn't want to tell Itachi about what was going on. The family was a nightmare, and he didn't want to worry the younger male. Every time Shisui stopped by the compound there was new drama. Itachi was safe here in the penthouse, or at least he hoped. He was far away from the compound where there was constant bickering. A lot of the members didn't think Itachi was stable enough to be the heir, and that the position should go to Sasuke. Shisui thought they were all sheep. It was the twenty-first century, they didn't need a clan head to lead them. Of course, he kept his opinions to himself.

Itachi knew what that silence meant. "Tell me, Shisui." It wouldn't be the first time that his father intercepted one of his letters. He didn't even think Sasuke knew that he'd been trying to contact him, but that didn't stop him from trying.

"Sasuke ripped the letter to shreds without even reading it." He saw the pain in his friend's eyes, and his anger towards the younger Uchiha resurfaced. "Just give it some time, Itachi. Don't stress yourself out over this." He had almost punched Sasuke when he said that he didn't want to hear anything from his brother. _Selfish little shit._

How much time was it going to take? Itachi hadn't seen his younger brother since the night of the incident. They only had one phone conversation back when he was in Kiri, and Sasuke barely uttered a word to him. Itachi wanted to explain things to him, in his own words. Yet, he couldn't. It was eating him up inside.

Shisui noted that a subject change was in order. "I talked to uncle Madara. He really wants to see you."

That information did brighten his mood, if only a little. Madara wasn't really his uncle, not that he knew of, anyway. He lost count of how many of his clansmen were actually his close relatives. Because of his _eccentric_ nature, Madara was ostracized by several members of the clan. Itachi, Shisui, and their cousin Obito were actually quite fond of the older man. Unfortunately, due to their uncle's private life, they were all told to stay away from him. It was because of his mother, that Madara was accused of molesting them. The accusation was false; he told his parents that, but, they didn't listen.

"How is he doing these days?" asked Itachi.

"He's still not over the betrayal, but he seems content with the way things are. Obito still visits him weekly."

"If my father found out..."

"Obi, is always careful."

They shared a look, and then laughed. Obito was never careful. When they were children he was the reason why their schemes were always discovered. Even though he was far older, and was supposed to set an example for them, he failed miserably. Regardless, those were the best years of Itachi's life. Madara used to take them fishing on his boat and he took them camping one year. He actually listened to what they had to say, and didn't treat them as though they were mere tools for the clan. All of that changed when it was revealed that Madara was involved in an affair with another man - a _married_ man.

Itachi could remember the fiasco like it was yesterday. The media destroyed Madara's reputation, and the Uchiha clan did nothing but drag him down further. It was understandable that he held a grudge against them, and the entire city for so long.

"We should go see him one weekend. I'm due for a vacation in a few months." Shisui informed him. He glanced at his watch to see how much longer he had before he needed to leave for the airport.

"Is it time for you to leave?"

"I have another hour. Enough time to finish up our last game of Go."

"You're referring to the game that you're currently losing?"

"Tch. Don't get ahead of yourself. The game isn't over yet."

"Hn."

. . .

Surprisingly, Shisui handled his loss maturely, and didn't resort to his usual tactics of accusing Itachi of cheating. He only boasted that he'd win the next round. Of course, he said that after every loss. Itachi walked him down to his car, he wanted to spend as much time as he could in the older man's presence. Shisui had tried fruitlessly to convince Fugaku to let Itachi move to Suna with him. But Fugaku's word was final.

"Itachi," he said once they were standing in the parking garage. He cupped the younger male's face, and brought their foreheads together. "I don't care what time it is, call me if you need me. Or if you just want to talk, call me."

Nodding his head, Itachi held on to Shisui's hands once his eyes began to water. No matter how many times he apologized, he still felt guilty for the impact that his suicide attempt made on his loved ones. Especially Shisui, and Sasuke. He understood why Sasuke ripped up his letter, and refused to come see him. He'd been so selfish. "I'm sorry...I..."

Shisui kissed his forehead, and gazed down at him with a genuinely. "I already told you once before that I forgive you. If you still feel like you want to make it up to me, do so by taking care of yourself. Don't be afraid to ask for help, Itachi. You're not alone."

Itachi could only nod his head. So many bottled up emotions were fighting for dominance, and it was painful trying to keep them all in.

"Now I have to go. I have a company to run." Shisui chuckled.

They hugged, but it was more of Itachi clinging on for dear life. He didn't want Shisui to leave.

* * *

The previous night's events could be felt all over. Neji hoped that the shower would help remove the grime, and the bodily fluids from his hair and body. Standing in the shower was damn near impossible, but he fought through the pain. He was grateful that he had enough sense to turn down their attempt at double penetrating him. He didn't think he was ready for that kind of action, just yet. What had he been trying to prove? That he had control over his body?

Neji felt disgusted with himself, yet, he couldn't stop. Not now anyway. It was like a sickness, an _addiction_. He didn't feel right without someone's cock inside of him. The only way that he could identify with intimacy, or love. Which was strange because he detested his uncle's touch. With every fiber of his being, he hated that man. What happened to him on a nightly should have turned him off from sex, but it was the complete opposite.

He didn't like the idea of Hiashi leaving his mark on him so he went from stranger to stranger seeking a way to cleanse himself. But all he accomplished was making himself even more filthy. Was there no end to this?

 _Just three more months._ Neji reminded himself. He'd suffered at the hands of Hiashi since he was eight, he could survive three more months.

There was a knock at the bathroom door followed by the stern call of his name. What a surprise. Hiashi actually knocked for once. Turning off the shower, he grabbed his towel, and secured it around his waste. He'd almost slipped on the wet tile when his uncle knocked harder. Finally opening the door, he didn't bother with a greeting.

"My colleagues are here and we are all waiting for you downstairs in the courtyard."

 _Shit._ He'd forgotten that he had to entertain Hiashi's snobbish friends. Hinata and Neji were supposed to be sparring in the courtyard. However, he was not in the best shape at the moment. "Could Hinata and Hanabi spar instead? I'm feeling a little under the weather."

Hiashi stepped in the bathroom, closed the door behind him, and locked it. "Under the weather? What's wrong?" He actually appeared to be concerned.

"No worries, it's not morning sickness, _uncle._ Lucky for you that I'm a male." The slap to his face left his head spinning. It was a miracle that he didn't puke.

"I want you downstairs in half in hour. Do not embarrass me today, boy."

His cheek was throbbing. It would more than likely bruise, but like always, it would go unnoticed.

-o0o0o-

Neji made it downstairs forty minutes later just to spite Hiashi. Even small acts of defiance like that were better than nothing. The pills had long deserted him, leaving him sluggish, and despondent. The alcohol, however, was still on his stomach waiting to be purged from his body. He'd tried to take care of it before he came downstairs, but had no luck. They were both dressed in their white training garbs. Long hair tied back in high ponytails. Hinata greeted him politely, and he bowed respectively.

He hated her. She was weak, yet, had everything that he never would. The title of heiress was hers by birth, but she didn't deserve it. Hinata was still chaste, and he envied that most of all. He hated her purity, and gentle nature. Hinata was easy to love, and he loathed her for it.

Apparently, Hiashi didn't love his older daughter that much, since he thought it was a good idea to put her in the ring with Neji again. One strong hit to the heart, and he could end her. Take away something so precious from the man that had ruined his life. It seemed fair. However, Neji didn't plan on ruining his future over one pitiful girl, and her pedophile of a father.

The match began at the wave of Hiashi's hand. Recovering from a hangover, and one bad case of vertigo, Neji was still better than his younger cousin. Admittedly, she had improved over the years. Her steps were more confident, her hits more precise. Nonetheless, she couldn't keep up with him. He knocked her down several times, and she kept getting back up.

"Stay down." He bit out.

Hinata shook her head defiantly. "No." She rushed him, resuming their fight.

Initially, he was going to go easy on her. Now he wanted to teach his younger cousin a lesson. Dodging a hit to the face, Neji grabbed her arm, twisting it with brute force. "I said stay down!" He added pressure, allowed her to feel the bones in her arm strain under that pressure, as a warning that he could break the limb effortlessly.

"Enough!" Hiashi's voice boomed from the veranda.

Neji released her arm. "The next time I tell you to stand down, you better listen. He won't always be around to save you, Hinata-sama." She had lost her mind thinking that she actually had a chance. His hand twitched with the urge to put her in her place once again, until he broke that fragile spirit of hers.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Hinata quietly asked. "I just want to be strong, like you."

Hiashi was on his way towards them, with his friends on his tail. Scoffing, Neji faced the heiress. "You should find another goal, Hinata-sama. That one is far beyond your reach. You could never be like me, and you're a fool for even trying." Why would anyone want to be like him? Hinata was better off being herself. Which was everything that Neji could never be.

By the time Hiashi walked up, Neji was feeling sick to his stomach. The businessmen were praising them, and he wanted to roll his eyes. Hiashi enjoyed showing them off at special luncheons, and dinner parties like they were a sideshow attraction. Weren't they tired of seeing the same old performance? Neji supposed that it was time for him to switch things up.

Midway through Hiashi's speech, about the clan's expertise in Baguazhang, Neji opened his mouth and emptied his stomach on the concrete. It was so much that even Hiashi's shoes were ruined. Hinata placed a comforting hand on his back and he shoved her away.

"My apologies. Excuse me." Neji said to their guests and took off towards the mansion with a sly smirk on his face.

* * *

Of course that didn't go unpunished. That night, Hiashi came to his room. He was beyond furious, and took his anger out on Neji. There was no love in what Hiashi was doing to him on a nightly. It had never been about love. Hiashi saw Neji as his property. Someone that he could use as much as he liked. That was how he viewed the members of his clan, and it was how he had viewed his own twin brother. Hizashi had submitted to him without much of a fight. Their father had played a role in that by constantly telling the younger twin that Hiashi was not his brother, but his Lord.

He told Hizashi when he was merely a boy that his life belonged to the clan, to his older brother, and he had to obey him. So whenever Hiashi wanted something , he gave it to him. However, Neji was different.

Even when Hiashi overpowered him, with his hands wrapped around his neck, Neji never fully submitted. He didn't play along, and tell Hiashi everything that he wanted to hear. Throughout the entire ordeal, he made it very clear that he did not enjoy it in the slightest. Neji made it very clear that he _hated_ Hiashi's guts.

And that was why he kept coming back. Hiashi wouldn't be satisfied until he broke Neji like he did Hizashi.

* * *

The next evening, Itachi sat in his lobby and waited for Neji. School had let out an hour ago, and his appointment was in twenty minutes. He'd wanted Neji to be early so that he could show him where his pharmacist was located, and the cleaners. Everything that he needed was in walking distance. When the teenager didn't show, he tried calling him, but was sent to voicemail. He understood that things happen so as long as Neji showed up before it was too late, he would be lenient.

Today was his first session with a new therapist, and naturally he was nervous. He'd had a really great relationship with his former counselor, but his father decided that it was time to come home. All of the progress that he made in Kiri seemed to have went down the drain. Anxiously, Itachi scratched his wrists. He had ten minutes before his appointment started. Neji was still nowhere in sight.

Picking up his phone, he tried dialing Neji again. He thought about Saturday night when he texted him and didn't receive a response. What if something had happened to Neji after he left his penthouse that night? Heart accelerating, Itachi went through his contacts to see who he could call in order to get Hyuuga Hiashi's number. He needed to make sure that Neji was alright.

"Itachi."

Looking up, Itachi sighed in relief. Then he actually took in the teen's appearance. "What happened?" There was a bruise on Neji's face, and from the opening of his shirt, he could see bruises on his neck in the shape of...hands?

Neji snorted. "Baguazhang training. Are you ready to go?" He tried to change the subject.

"You don't get bruises like that from Baguazhang training," he reached out, running his fingers over the tender skin. "Who did this?"

His gentle fingers were cool, yet, they burned Neji's skin. "I didn't know that the Kendo champ knew so much about taijutsu. You never cease to amaze me." Itachi's touch was far too tender for his liking. He moved away from it.

The sarcasm was not loss on him. It was a defense mechanism, obviously. "Why didn't you text me back?"

"We're not in a relationship. I don't need you keeping tabs on me!"

Taken aback by the teen's sudden outburst, Itachi frowned. "I was worried about you." They needed to be walking, not talking, but there was something really bothering him. Neji was battered, someone had put their hands on him, and Itachi didn't like it.

Rolling his eyes, Neji scowled. "Worried about me? It's not like if I were in serious danger you would be of any assistance since you're too afraid to leave the house!" He said it louder than necessary garnering the attention of a few people in the lobby. The look on Itachi's face made him quickly regret saying that.

That was where Itachi drew the line. "Find someone else to help you get the hours you need, Hyuuga-san." With that said, he turned on his heel and left Neji standing there in the lobby.

Neji had to bite his trembling lips to fight back the tears.


	4. Tears in the Rain.

The citizens of Konoha looked like ants from his view of the city. Was it wise to put him in such a high place? He didn't ponder over it for too long. His mind was already occupied by a certain infuriating, Hyuuga.

Itachi was pissed. But despite that he was still worried about Neji. The bruises weren't the outcome of the teen's training, that much was obvious. Someone had choked him hard enough to bruise. He kept thinking about the marks and their short conversation while he stared out of the large windows in his den. What he had said was true. If he were truly in danger, there was nothing Itachi could do for him.

He had missed his session, and was too upset to notify his therapist. By the time he calmed down, Dr. Shiho was no longer in the office. There was more at stake than having to find another nurse, or babysitter. Tomorrow he would need to apologize for not showing up, or cancelling ahead of time.

If he wanted things to work in his favor, Itachi needed to make sure that his therapist was on his side.

The elevator chimed. Itachi assumed it was Neji, and had to keep his heart from fluttering. Did he come back to apologize? Was Itachi going to accept his apology? He didn't know. Neji's mood swings were overwhelming, and in his current mental state, Itachi couldn't handle that. There was obviously something going on in Neji's personal life. As much as Itachi wanted to help, there was nothing he could do. He couldn't even face his own demons.

"Itachi."

It wasn't the voice that Itachi was expecting to hear. In fact, it was the voice that he'd been dreading. Turning around, he bowed his head toward his visitor.

"Father."

Uchiha Fugaku moved across the room. Authority and confidence present in every stride. Itachi could remember a time when he admired the man—a time when he wanted to be him. His father was a man that demanded respect. Most of the time he earned the respect he was given, and for those who refused to acknowledge him, they were treated accordingly. The Uchiha clan head knew how to strike fear in a person's heart without uttering a single word. When he did speak, that fear only intensified. Itachi knew firsthand.

It was probably one of the reasons why he was still alive. His father rushed into the bathroom and reached into the bloody water, grabbing his wrists tightly. _You better not die._ Fugaku had told him. _You better not die on me. And Itachi obeyed, like always._

Fugaku stood in front of his first son, arms crossed, face unreadable. "You missed your appointment earlier. Why?" He calmly asked.

The older man held his son's gaze, eyes almost threatening in their intensity. At a young age, he had taught his children the importance of honesty, though, when Itachi had grown older, he'd added to that lesson. _If you're going to lie to me, you better make sure you're good at it._

"There was a misunderstanding on my behalf." The less he said the better.

The clan head seemed to accept the explanation. "Let's try not to make the same mistake again, hm? You need to go so you can get better, Itachi."

"I know."

He glanced around the den. "Where's your nurse? Has she been doing her job?"

Itachi knew that the man wouldn't be there long enough to find out if he were telling the truth or not. "She's out running errands for me." He didn't want any interference. If he decided to hire someone else, he would do so on his own. Though, his last attempt at doing so had been a failure.

"Hn." Fugaku opened his blazer and removed an envelope. "It's from Sasuke. I haven't read it." He assured him.

Taking the envelope, Itachi stared at his brother's handwriting. His mood instantly skyrocketed. Sasuke had finally reached out to him. He decided to read the letter later, once his father was out of sight.

"Thank you."

Awkwardly, Fugaku placed a hand on his eldest son's shoulder, squeezing it in what he assumed to be a comforting gesture. "I need you to fight this, Itachi. The clan needs a strong leader, and I won't be here forever. They will need you. The company will need you." He leaned closer, making sure Itachi caught every syllable. "I didn't work so hard to build you up just for you to crumble into a bleak, _fragile_ man. Sasuke will never be ready. It has to be you. Do you understand?"

That was why Itachi couldn't live in the compound with his family. Fugaku didn't want the clan to see how weak he was at the moment. When Itachi returned to the compound, he would be stronger than ever. He would show everyone that he was more than fit to lead. At least that was how Fugaku envisioned it.

Itachi nodded his head, and Fugaku's eyes narrowed. Silent compliance had never worked for the older man.

"I understand, Father."

"Good."

Fugaku may have been intimidating, overbearing, and harsh, but, he loved his sons. Itachi never doubted that. He just wished he expressed it differently.

* * *

_Itachi._

_I know that Shisui has more than likely told you what I did to the last letter you wrote me. I hope he did. It's true. I don't want to hear anything that you have to say, but you're going to hear what I have to say. Thanks to you, and your major fuck up, Father has been harder on me. He made me quit the lacrosse team, and withdrew me from school. Unlike you I have friends. Well, at least I did have friends! I haven't talked to any of them in months. Do you have any idea how trapped I feel now?_

_Mother cries all of the time because she's worried about you. I have to meet with a counselor once a week because everyone thinks that I'm like you. They think that I'll go crazy, and maybe I will._

_I never thought that you could be so selfish. You told me that I could trust you. You told me that you would always protect me. Then you abandoned me the first chance you got. I can't sleep at night because the only thing I see is blood. Your blood! All over the floors. It's everywhere when I close my eyes._

_You ruined my life when you tried to end yours._

_\- Sasuke_

* * *

The paper slipped from his hands, falling to the floor of his bedroom. Itachi could hear the confusion, the hurt, and anger in every word. His younger brother was right. What he did was selfish. Moments before he filled that bathtub with water, he didn't have a single regret. He was ready to abandon Sasuke, Shisui, his parents, everyone and everything.

Itachi felt guilty, which, was why he wrote so many letters and tried to reach out to Sasuke. He wanted to apologize, explain himself, but deep down inside, he knew he didn't deserve to. Perhaps a part of him was convinced that he was the only real victim.

As though his suicide attempt affected him more than his loved ones. Everyday he felt suffocated, it became too much for him to bear, so he sought the easy way out. Now that he survived everyone needed to accommodate him, and his needs, right?

Sasuke was paying the price for his screw up. If he would have succeeded things would have only been worse for his younger brother. Why didn't he realize that? Did he really think that by killing himself Fugaku would open his eyes, and become a better father? Was he really that stupid to think that all of his responsibilities would disappear?

The only thing that would have changed was the amount of plates set at the dinner table. All of the things that he was running from would have been passed down to his brother, repeating the cycle.

God, he felt sick to his stomach. He was so disgusted with himself.

* * *

After leaving the penthouse, he walked aimlessly around the downtown metropolis, arms wrapped securely around his waist in order to keep himself from falling apart. Faceless men and women passed him on the sidewalk, but he paid them no mind.

Out of the required ninety hours, Neji had only obtained an hour and a half before he was dismissed by Itachi. Though, he couldn't blame him. He had been out of line, and as much as he hated to admit his faults, he knew he couldn't deny that. Now what was he going to do? There were other options, but in his mind, he didn't think there was anything left for him.

_He saw right through me._

Neji's neck still burned from where Itachi caressed the bruises on his neck. There was a tenderness to the touch that made him feel uneasy. Not uneasy like he felt when Hiashi touched, or even looked at him. But the way he used to feel when Tokuma would hug him or when his father would kiss him on the forehead after reading him a bedtime story. The touch was gentle, and familiar. Comforting. And he couldn't handle it.

_He actually saw me._

Itachi had saw right through his lie, and called him out on it. No one had ever called him out on that lie. Not even his close friends. He wore his bruises to school for all to see. Lee always asked about the bruises. Every time, he was met with the same excuse, that they were from Baguazhang training.

Neji could tell that his friend never believed him, but the boy never voiced his disbelief. There were moments when they would be alone, and Lee would give him a knowing look, still, the other teen never pressed for the truth.

Tenten was a different story. Their peers once thought that she had a crush on him, when, in actuality, she was more fond of Lee. She saw his bruises, and shrugged them off, instantly believing the lie that he told everyone else. Tenten overestimated him; she saw him as unbreakable and the thought of him ever being abused and allowing it never crossed her mind. Honestly, he didn't hold it against her. He actually preferred the way things were between them.

If it ever came down to it, Neji knew that he could open up to Lee, but he wouldn't mention anything to Tenten. That was just how he saw their relationship. Lee was the friend that he called when he was seconds from losing his mind because he knew that the other male would do everything in his power to make him sane. Tenten was that friend he called when he was stranded, and needed a ride. Two different people who served different purposes in his life.

Neji wanted to reach out, plead for someone to save him, but he'd tried that already, and things had backfired. It took all of his courage to tell Tokuma the truth. He had been so nervous that night, he choked up several times before the truth came pouring out along with a stream of tears. The prodigy told the older Hyuuga male everything. Every sick detail. Then, while he cried in his arms, Tokuma told him something that he had never told anyone else.

That night, they formed an unspoken agreement. Every night, he would stay with Tokuma where he would be safe from Hiashi. It was surprising that it had lasted as long as it did. Neji had felt so safe in Tokuma's presence. He was happy. It was only natural for him to develop feelings for his senpai. And those feelings were returned. Tokuma was just too damn righteous for his own good.

Neji didn't know where he was going. At that moment or in general. His feet were starting to ache from all of the walking, the skies were darkening, and he could have sworn he felt a raindrop on his forehead. Sure enough, lightning struck in the distance followed by a loud clap of thunder. The rain announced itself minutes later. Tilting his head back, he closed his eyes, sighing at the feeling of the cool raindrops on his skin.

Perhaps it was time for him to call one of his friends. Walking around in the rain was a bad idea, even for a person that was constantly making poor life choices. Neji snapped out of his trance and glanced around to take in his surroundings. There was a bar nearby. He could sit there while he waited on someone to pick him up.

Tonight, he was in need of Lee's optimism, so he would call him. Hopefully, he could just stay at his house as well. Neji wasn't in the mood for any of his usual nocturnal, activities. Pulling out his phone, he cursed under his breath when he saw that it was dead.

"This can't be fucking happening," Neji stuffed the device in his back pocket and yanked the door to the bar open.

He was dripping from head to toe. The image of a wet sewer rat came to mind. "Can I use the phone?" He asked the female bartender.

She gave him a once over before answering. "Only paying customers can use the phone."

"Well, let me get a Sprite." He'd had enough money for a fountain drink at least.

"ID?"

Scowling, Neji crossed his arms. "Since when is an ID required to purchase a non-alcoholic beverage?" Was she a fucking imbecile?

The bartender didn't budge. "Rules are on the door. We don't serve minors, and they're not allowed inside."

_Bitch._

Neji wanted to yell at her. Here he was, soaking wet, and shivering. The only thing that he needed to do was make a phone call. He was beyond annoyed. Normally there was always someone around to buy him a drink, or take care of any of his needs while he was out partying. He wasn't even in the mood to flirt with some random guy just to use his phone.

Instead of cursing her out, like he wanted to, Neji turned around and left the bar. It would have been a waste of time anyway. He had never memorized Lee's number. The only phone number that he knew by heart was Tokuma's. If he called him, he wouldn't have to explain anything. The older man would drop everything just to come to his aid. People like that were hard to come by, yet he gave it all up.

They could have remained friends. Tokuma needed him at a time like this, and he deserted him for his own selfish reasons. Being around Tokuma was difficult for Neji. He was constantly reminded of what could have been. What should have been. They were perfect for each other.

Neji hugged himself tighter as the rain picked up. Instead of wasting his time on pointless things, he needed to focus on getting out of the rain. There was a diner a couple of miles from where he was. But he didn't want to go there. He turned around and headed back in the direction of Itachi's place.

* * *

The guard at the front desk intercepted him. Neji should have known that he wouldn't be allowed in without Itachi's permission. He stood by the desk while the guard made a phone call. That was when he noticed the red and white fan on the front of the man's jacket. He was an Uchiha. If he recalled correctly the Uchiha actually owned the building. They hadn't always been a wealthy clan and Neji didn't know the full story on how they obtained that wealth. Nor did he care.

"He didn't pick up," he lazily announced. "Guess you gotta come back tomorrow, kid."

"Is there a list of people that are allowed in without confirmation? Maybe I'm on it." Unless Itachi had him removed after what happened earlier. It's what Neji would have done.

The guard. No, T _akio_ seemed annoyed by the question but opened the drawer of his desk, pulling out a sheet of paper. "Name?"

"Hyuuga Neji."

Taiko's dark eyes scanned the short list thoroughly. Sucking his teeth, he tossed the paper on the desk, opened his drawer again, and retrieved a key. "So what are you, like his boyfriend or something?" He teased as he handed the key over.

Neji snatched the key. "He's not my type," he tossed over his shoulder.

On the ride up to the top floor, he wondered if what he'd said had been the truth. Did he really have a type? He'd crawled in bed with all sorts of men. From lawyers to petty criminals. At first, he would only choose attractive men with certain body types and wardrobe choices. He soon learned that physical appearances didn't always mean that the sex would be worthwhile.

Honestly, sex had never been all that enjoyable. He could pleasure himself better than most of the men he'd been with. The obvious solution would be to stop sleeping around until he found Mr. Right. But there was no such thing.

Neji felt hesitant to use the key that he was given. Wouldn't it be better if he just knocked on the door? What if Itachi was asleep or screwing someone? Okay, the latter seemed very unlikely. More importantly, he needed to figure out what he was going to say once he saw Itachi.

An apology was what the man deserved, but Neji had trouble being sincere enough to apologize to people. He would more than likely make things worse.

"I didn't walk all the way back here in the rain for nothing," he mumbled to himself as he unlocked the door.

The light in the foyer was on while the rest of the penthouse, in his line of sight, was shrouded in darkness. Neji called out to Itachi, twice, to announce his presence. When he was met with an eerie silence, he removed his wet shoes, left them by the door, and walked further into the large den. He didn't know which room belonged to Itachi. Common sense had him heading to the door at the end of the hall. Again, he called out to the man.

"Itachi. It's Neji." He stood outside of the door, hand rested on the knob.

Silence.

Dread slowly crept over him, his heart rate quickened, as he thought about the possibilities. Neji knew that Itachi was in a fragile state, but, still, he was a total asshole towards him. Again. The last time he'd been a jerk towards Itachi, the man attempted to kill himself weeks later. Neji wondered if his harsh words had played a part of that.

No. He wasn't going to think like that. It had nothing to do with him, and, now, he was just jumping to conclusions. Itachi was probably sleeping and couldn't hear him. Which he seriously doubted. Sighing, Neji finally opened the door to the bedroom. The lights were off, but the blinds were opened so he could make out the empty bed. Light also filtered through the crack under the bathroom door. He walked over to it, noticing that it wasn't closed all of the way.

"Itachi," he called again as he stepped into the bathroom.

Itachi was sitting in the bathtub, fully clothed and soaked, with his arms wrapped around his tucked knees. From where Neji was standing, it looked like the man was sleeping. But that wasn't the case.

"Why are you here?"asked Itachi.

"I had nowhere else to go, and my phone is dead..."

"Figures you'd only come back because you needed something," he rubbed at his eyes with both hands. Afterwards he rested his face in the palms of his hands. "As you already know, I'm too useless to be of any service."

Neji heard the broken catches in his voice; he sounded so pitiful. "I—"

"Leave."

That was what he should have done. It's what he usually did in situations like those. Leaving was better than getting tangled in the webs of someone else's life. He had his own problems and burdens to carry. Adding onto his load was ill advised. Still, he took another step closer, making it clear that he wasn't going anywhere. Not yet anyway. He stepped on something. Looking down, there was a piece of parchment.

Neji bent over to pick it up, missing the way Itachi watched him. The letter was short, his pale eyes scanned the first few lines, and, by the time he made it to the end of the letter, he was annoyed.

"Well fuck him too." He rolled his eyes, folded the letter, and tossed it on the sink. "Is that why you're upset?"

"I said leave."

He took another step forward, stopping right next to the bathtub. His brows furrowed in concern when he saw several bottles of pills sitting on the ledge. "Itachi?"

Itachi angrily lashed out. "Get out!" His voice was loud, frightening, and it reverberated off the walls of the bathroom. Immediately, he felt bad seeing the terrified look on the teen's face. The Hyuuga lifted his hands, preparing himself for an attack, but there was also fear in his eyes. As though he was accustomed to that sort of behavior. "Just leave me alone..." he mumbled quietly, feeling ashamed for allowing himself to get so worked up.

Admittedly that did scare him. Only because he was used to some form of physical abuse following a loud outburst like that. Not because he feared Itachi. And to prove that the man did not frighten him in the slightest, the expression of fear was replaced with a scowl. Without warning, Neji stepped in the tub and took a seat across from Itachi.

"What are—"

"My feet hurt," Neji stated casually. "I've been walking around downtown since I left here earlier." He stretched his sore legs, brushing them against the other male's feet. "Were you thinking about taking those pills?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Pretending to care."

Neji wanted to be upset by the accusation, because, at that moment, he actually did care. Still, he was aware that Itachi had every right to doubt his sincerity. "I do care. That's why I'm sitting in this bathtub right now. I was soaked before I came. Now I'm sure I'll be sick in the morning."

"But that's not why you came back," accused Itachi. "You're only here because you need something. There's a phone in the kitchen. Do what you really came here to do, and then leave."

"After you answer my question."

Itachi wanted to scream again. Instead, he sighed in exasperation, raking his fingers through his damp hair. "Yes," he admitted.

"Because of what your brother wrote in that letter?" Neji watched the pale, slender fingers comb through the ends of dark locks, noting that Itachi had yet to cut his hair. He found himself pleased by that small fact. His eyes caught the long scar on the man's arm, and he had to force himself not to stare.

"No. Sasuke has every right to blame me. What I did was selfish."

"Maybe it was selfish. But that doesn't mean that he had to be a little shit about it, Itachi. If that isn't the reason why you're down, then what is?"

When did he start addressing him by his first name? Itachi wondered. He decided that he didn't mind it so much. They were sitting in a bathtub together, there was no need to remain so formal with each other. "I was prepared to die that night. I wanted to."

"And you still do?"

"No. I just feel so..." He didn't need to finish the sentence in order for Neji to get what he was trying to say. Alone. Empty. Miserable. Everything in between. He didn't want to die, but he didn't know any other way to make the pain stop.

Neji understood that all too well. Although, suicide had never really crossed his mind. He didn't think that made him stronger than Itachi, or better. It just had never been an option.

"The fact that you thought about taking the pills, but didn't, means you can overcome this." Or at least that was how he interpreted it. Matter of fact, why did they give him so many pills. Wouldn't that be a bad idea? Considering the circumstances.

"Why don't you have any family here looking out for you?" That was the question he'd been wanting an answer to since he first learned of Itachi's current situation.

That was an entirely different story. One that he wasn't in the mood for. "Why are there bruises in the shape of hands on your neck?" Neji's features instantly hardened, any remnant of concern disappeared. Itachi expected him to lash out again, and leave.

But Neji simply chuckled dryly. "Touché."

"Why did you really come back? You could have used the phone at the front desk. If you really wanted, you could have asked Taiko to call you a cab. He would have paid for it." Of course it wouldn't have been with his own money.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I wouldn't have asked if it was."

Neji had hoped that Itachi would come to the conclusion on his own. He could have caught the bus back home hours ago. He'd actually waited at the bus stop to do so. However, his conscience, something that he'd thought long abandoned him, kept nagging him. Reminding him that he cared more than he liked to admit. And he really did try to fight it. Had he hung around the bar he could have easily found someone to screw all of his guilt away.

It would have been easy to forget about the pain he'd seen in Itachi's eyes. That's the lie that he would have told himself. Every newspaper article, every news broadcast, and press conference regarding Itachi's failed attempt to take his own life, Neji had kept track of it. Maybe out of morbid curiosity, and even a little bit of guilt, but mainly because he had finally found someone, other than Tokuma, that he could relate to.

They were both from two great clans and were struggling to survive under their circumstances. There was also the fact that, with Itachi's help, he would be one step closer to leaving the compound, and starting a life of his own.

Neji was prepared to use his body to help persuade Itachi to keep him around. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about tangling his hand in those dark strands and riding the man into the mattress, on several occasions. Though, he was hesitant to reveal that side to Itachi.

Neji didn't want Itachi to know he was a slut, but he was desperate.

Itachi didn't think he was going to get an answer. Relaxing his legs, trying not to touch the other occupant in the tub, he mentally prepared himself to get out. His jeans had soaked up most of the water. He could only imagine how much water was going to spill on the floors. Obviously, he hadn't thought his actions through. Why had he put water in the tub in the first place?

He was in the middle of trying to recall if stupidity was a side effect of the medication he was on, when Neji moved across the tub, settling himself between his legs. Typically it would have been a little too close for comfort in Itachi's opinion. Their bodies were _touching_. He could feel hot puffs of air on his chin, and the heat radiating off of the teen's body.

"I came back because," he bit his lower lip, dark eyes tracked the movement, but didn't linger.

Itachi whispered. "You came back because..." His gaze was unwavering, his voice steady, husky. It was so incongruous to the broken man that was crying moments ago.

Neji was frozen in place by the potency of Itachi's gaze. He hadn't been prepared for that. He thought he had Itachi all figured out. His heartbeat was so loud in his ears, he feared his eardrums would burst. Itachi hadn't touched him, his hands were still in the water, by his sides. Yet he could feel a familiar heat in the pit of his stomach. It was his intention to seduce the man, not the other way around.

"Is it really that hard for you to apologize?"

The question snapped him out of his trance. "Huh?" Well not fully. Pulling away, he glanced around at his surroundings. Why were they in the tub again? Realization returned later than it should have. He couldn't believe he was that flustered over something so insignificant as eye contact. Especially after the lewd things he'd said and done in the past.

"You came back because you wanted to apologize, right?" Itachi was oblivious to the Hyuuga's real predicament. He was still under the impression that their current proximity was innocent in nature. "I understand that I was being pushy with all of the questions, but I was concerned. I don't mind giving you a second chance, just don't have a repeat of earlier."

"You're giving me a second chance?"

Itachi lowered his gaze. "My mood has improved quite a bit thanks to you," he confessed. "And I like having you around."

That was a surprise. Neji thought he'd only made the situation worse. It was honestly nice knowing otherwise. "You didn't deserve that today. I was an asshole, and I'm sorry." What a surprise, he didn't combust. Perhaps apologizing wasn't as deadly as he'd assumed.

"I forgive you," he smiled. "Now I think it's time we got out of here." His fingers felt pruny, and it was beyond annoying.

"Agreed."

* * *

Convincing Itachi to allow him to stay the night had been easier than he'd expected. He only required that Neji call someone to explain the situation so they wouldn't worry. The Hyuuga teen found that amusing. While Itachi was in his bedroom looking for dry clothes for them to change into, Neji pretended to call his uncle. Using Itachi's phone to shoot Tokuma a text crossed his mind, but he decided against it.

They were both in the kitchen now. Neji was in charge of brewing tea, while Itachi was looking through the fridge for something to cook. It felt oddly domestic. Neji was even wearing the man's university pullover. When Itachi told him that it suited him, he had to look away to hide his reddened cheeks. What in the hell was wrong with him? It was almost as though he had a crush on the man.

"Do you like yakisoba?" asked Itachi.

"That sounds good. Do you need help with anything? I'm not much of a cook..."

Itachi grabbed a few ingredients from the fridge, carrying them to the counter. "No, it's fine. But can you stay in here while I cook? I like the company."

"Sure."

He sat at the bar with a hot cup of peppermint tea. Green tea was his favorite, but, Itachi insisted that he give it a try and so he did. While the beverage cooled off, he discreetly sniffed the pull over's fabric. It smelled like Itachi, and he planned on stealing it.

"You can have it, if you want," said Itachi.

Neji glanced up, realizing that his actions hadn't gone unnoticed. How embarrassing. "Did you like the university in Suna? I know that it's considered one of the top institutions in the country, but what about campus life?"

"I spent the majority of my time in study hall."

"You didn't go to any socials?" He smirked slyly, bringing the teacup to his lips. "Had a couple of one night stands?"

Shaking his head, Itachi kept his attention on chopping the vegetables, careful not to cut a finger off. "I went to one party at a fraternity house. Just a heads up. Never eat cake or brownies at college parties." It was his weakness for sweets that had been his downfall. He had consumed five edibles that night and experienced a high like no other. "I haven't eaten a brownie since that night."

That past October Neji went to a Halloween party at the local frat house. Pot brownies weren't his thing. They took too long to kick in. Still, he laughed at the idea of Itachi being high. "Let me guess. You woke up in some random girl's bed," he gave a thoughtful look. "Or a random boy's bed, the next morning."

"No." He carried the cutting board to the stove, adding the ingredients to the boiling water. "I'm sure they would have been disappointed anyway. I wouldn't have been a suitable lover." The comment was mumbled.

But it was loud enough for Neji to hear. "Why do you say that?"

"I'm sure someone with actual experience is considered more desirable." While the food cooked, he walked over to the opposite side of the bar, leaning on his elbows. "Then again I really wouldn't know. Are you enjoying the tea?"

Disregarding the question altogether, his eyes widened fractionally. "Are you saying that you're a virgin?"

"You seem surprised."

He was. And also kind of disappointed. "Are you saving yourself for marriage or something like that?"

Itachi chuckled. "No. As you recall I suffer from social anxiety. That doesn't only apply to walks to the supermarket." Meaning, he wasn't against the idea of having sex. There just wasn't anyone he'd felt comfortable enough with.

"Hn." Taking another sip of tea, savoring the herbal minty flavor of the liquid, his mind wandered. Surprisingly, his thoughts were relatively innocent. Placing the tea on the small saucer, he mimicked Itachi, resting his elbows on the counter top, leaning in. "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"No."

"Ever wanted to?"

"Yes."

"Anyone in particular?"

"You're awfully inquisitive tonight, Neji."

"You don't have to answer, Itachi."

Unconsciously, Itachi had been putting less space between them with each passing word. His actions weren't realized until their lips met.


	5. For Reasons Unknown

Kissing Itachi had been the biggest mistake of his life. That was saying a lot, because Neji had done some pretty questionable things. Forty-three seconds. That was all it took to change his life. His fingers trembled slightly as he pressed them to his tingling lips. Itachi wore the dorkiest grin on his face. A faint blush dusted his high cheekbones, and he bit his lower lip. It was obvious that he was thinking of how mind-blowing his first kiss had been.

Neji wanted to roll his eyes at the twenty-year-old virgin who was flustered over a simple kiss. He wanted to tell the Uchiha that his lips were chapped, and it was evident that it was his first kiss. He wanted to rub it in his face. There had been better before him. And there would be much better after him.

But he knew it would've been a lie. He felt as though he were floating. His head was swimming, or maybe it was the room. The pullover made him feel hot, and he thought about taking it off, yet he didn't because it smelled like Itachi. He wanted to drown in the man's scent. If it weren't for the bar separating him from Itachi, he would have never allowed him to end the kiss so soon.

Neji pressed his hand to his forehead, resting his elbow on the counter top. His other hand rested over his heart. Perhaps his walk in the rain was catching up to him. He felt feverish. Another hot cup of tea should do the trick.

On the other side of the bar, Itachi was wondering if the Hyuuga teen had enjoyed the kiss as much as he had. Would it be inappropriate to pull Neji up on the bar and kiss him again? Probably so. He had a feeling that, if they kissed again, things would get out of hand.

Their age differences did not bother him as much as his own insecurities. His current physical appearance made him feel unsure of himself. Before the incident, he was lean and toned in all the right places. Now, his ribcage was visible whenever he stretched or bent over. Itachi wasn't ready for Neji to see the other self inflicted cuts on his body. And it wasn't just his body that made him hesitant.

Neji deserved someone that knew what they were doing. Not a fumbling, nervous wreck who would probably end up hurting him because he was so inexperienced. He had never intended to kiss him in the first place. The pull had just been so magnetic, and he couldn't resist.

He touched Neji's cheek. "You're warm." He pulled his hand away when the younger male flinched. "Sorry."

"Your hands felt cold," Neji lied. His cheek was still tender from when Hiashi slapped him. "Nothing to be sorry about."

It would appear neither one of them were ready to discuss the kiss. Neji honestly had no idea why he decided to close the distance between them. But Itachi didn't look like he regretted it.

_'Then why won't he say anything?'_ Neji wondered. _'And why am I so afraid of what he might say?'_

"I'll go check on dinner," Itachi murmured.

Well that was anticlimactic. "Hn," he combed his fingers through his hair. "It smells good."

"I'm hoping you will think it tastes good as well."

"Heads up. I'm a picky eater."

Itachi turned his head, and motioned for Neji to come over. "Would you like to taste it?"

He'd seen moments like this is movies. Hot guy offering a cute girl a sample of the food he's cooking for her. She barely takes a bite, and immediately exclaims that it's the best thing since sliced bread. It was cheesy. Neji didn't do cheesy. He did one night stands and quickies in club bathrooms. Kisses didn't make him flustered. The idea of sleeping in Itachi's pullover shouldn't have made him feel so...fuzzy on the inside.

_'Fuzzy on the inside? What the fuck?'_

Tucking a few strands of hair behind his ear, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth, allowing Itachi to feed him a sample. And, just his luck, it was actually pretty good. "Mhm...That's really good," he straightened up. "I mean...it's okay. No more salt or I won't eat it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Itachi sat the spoon on the counter and turned off the stove. "Well it's ready, so we can—"

Gasping, Neji tensed when Itachi used his thumb to wipe the corner of his mouth. When his hand moved to retreat, Neji grabbed it, keeping it in place. "Are we really going to act like there isn't anything between us, Itachi?"

The forward question caught him off guard. And the huskiness of the teen's voice had his heart rate elevating. "I...we," he cleared his throat. "Hasn't there always been something between us? Long before we kissed." His mouth fell open when the Hyuuga flicked his tongue out, and licked his thumb. Gulping audibly. "Isn't that why you came back?"

Yes _._ "No. I came back to apologize. We've already established that."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

Because he wanted to be the first one to do so. That way Itachi would always remember him. He kissed him because he wanted to see if his lips were as soft as they looked. He wanted to kiss him again. All night long until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

"You had a rough night. I wanted to make it up to you." Instead, that was the lie he told.

"You kissed me because you felt sorry for me?"

"Well when you put it like that..."

Itachi retracted his hand and took a step back. "Don't kiss me again unless you mean it. I don't need your pity."

"It was just a kiss, Itachi, it's not like I gave you a pity fuck." Neji laughed to keep himself together. Why did he always resort to those tactics when his feelings were on the line? Would it kill him to just tell Itachi how he really felt?

"Well, regardless of why you kissed me, I'll admit I enjoyed it," he smiled. "And you also helped me win a bet. So thank you."

"A bet?"

"Yes. Shisui didn't think I would experience my first kiss by my next birthday. He owes me fifty dollars. I'll be sure to split it with you."

"Shisui is your..."

"Cousin."

"Hn," Neji smiled as well. "Are you two _close_?" It was obvious what he was insinuating.

But it flew over Itachi's head. "He's my best friend."

The older male was so hard to tease. Itachi was too pure for this world. And that was when Neji concluded that he did not deserve Itachi. The man was way out of his league. He had a habit of falling for people he could never have. He should have learned his lesson with Tokuma.

"Dinner is ready. You can go wash up while I set the table," Itachi suggested.

"No. I can set the table. It's the least I can do."

Despite everything that had happened earlier that evening, the rest of the night was going perfectly, and Neji wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

After dinner, Neji offered to wash the dishes. Of course, Itachi insisted that he help. So they worked together, washing the dishes, putting the leftover food away, and straightening up the kitchen. They carried out the tasks in a comfortable silence.

Itachi couldn't help but notice how well they worked together with their lack of communication. It felt natural. He had to remind himself not to get used to it.

Once Neji had what he needed they would probably never see each other again. The teenager wasn't there because he wanted to be there. Itachi didn't hold that against him. He wanted to help Neji. The community service hours were more than likely necessary for a university. If he could help Neji achieve his goals and further his education, that would be enough for him.

It was late by the time they finished in the kitchen. Itachi felt drained, physically and mentally. His brother's letter was still on his mind, and he wanted so badly to speak with him face to face. But there was nothing he could do about it at the moment. Neji's presence made it easier for him not to venture back into that dark place in his mind. Still, the feeling was temporary. Tomorrow night he would be alone again.

"This is the guest room?" Neji walked around the large bedroom with a pleased expression on his face. "It's almost as big as your bedroom."

The guest room was the most colorful room in the entire penthouse. Mikoto went a little overboard with the red and gold walls. Before he moved in, he had no interest in the decor, but he made sure to tell his mother that he wanted neutral colors. Of course the woman always had to have her way. She thought, since he wouldn't actually be in the guest room, she could have a field day with it.

_Mothers._

"If you need anything, just let me know."

Neji rubbed his eyes. "'Kay," he yawned.

Itachi thought he looked really adorable as he rubbed his tired eyes. His features were more relaxed. The permanent scowl was gone, and he finally looked his age. He realized that he'd been staring and straightened up. "Goodnight, Neji."

"Night, 'tachi." He mumbled drowsily. Pulling back the thick comforter, he wasted no time getting into bed. "Can you get the light?"

"Sure."

-o0o-

The rain picked back up. And with the heavy showers came lightning and thunder. Itachi was wide awake. He had never been a fan of storms. Rain was fine, but it was the flashes of lightning followed by loud, booming thunder that frightened him. Glancing at his alarm clock, the red numbers seemed to taunt him. Another sleepless night was in store for him.

Itachi thought about getting out of bed, going to the living room to watch TV. At that hour, there was nothing but infomercials and bad cartoons on, but it was better than staring at his ceiling. Decision made, he sat up. Before he could get out of bed, his bedroom door creaked opened.

Quietly, Neji slipped in and closed the door behind him. He walked to the empty side of the bed.

"Itachi..."

Was he crying? Itachi could hear the broken catches in his voice. Without a word, he scooted closer, grabbed Neji's hand, and pulled him into the bed. He didn't know how much he had needed that contact. Neji made himself comfortable on Itachi's chest. The soft sniffles were the only proof that he was crying. Itachi tried to think of anything to say, anything to let the teen know that, whatever it was, he could talk to him about it.

The words never came. Instead, he wrapped his arms around him, protectively, and that was how they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Is it true or not, Neji?"

The boy in question reluctantly tore his gaze away from his delicious bento box. A lunch that Itachi personally assembled for him that morning. Neji had been prepared to skip school since he didn't have any clothes, or transportation. But luckily for him, he spent the night with one of the wealthiest people in the city. He donned a brand new uniform, dress shoes to match, and he did not have to worry about leaving campus to buy sushi from the vending machine across the street.

It wasn't like he didn't come from a wealthy family as well. In fact, the Hyuuga were wealthier than the Uchiha. Although, unlike Itachi, Neji wasn't allowed to dip into the funds whenever he pleased. Hiashi usually gave him a weekly allowance depending on his mood. Lately, his uncle hadn't been giving him his allowance. It was the older man's way of keeping a short leash on the boy.

Neji gave Tenten an innocent look. "Is what true?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. Placing her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes. "People are saying that you were dropped off at the front gate in some foreign sports car by a handsome bachelor. Others are saying the person is like royalty or something. Are you friends with a prince?"

"Is that what they're saying?" He shrugged and focused his attention on his lunch. Next to him, Lee was actually quiet for a change. He could feel the other teen's gaze on him, yet he ignored him.

"Neji," Tenten complained. "You can't hold out on your own best friend! I want to know everything!"

'Best friend?' He didn't recall giving her that title. No one had that title, though there were those who deserved it. Namely Lee, and even Tokuma. However, Tenten never discussed her personal life with him. And vice versa. It wasn't until recently that he found out she was attending their school on a scholarship. Not that it mattered. As shallow as he could be, Neji didn't think less of her because of that.

Whenever they hung out, Lee was always there. There were never moments where Neji and Tenten bonded over anything. After graduation, they would more than likely end their friendship. Not purposely. It would end on its own. Life happened that way sometimes. Neji could honestly say that he didn't want that to happen with Lee, but it probably would.

"Tenten, did you finish your English paper last night? The deadline was pushed up to today," Lee interrupted.

Amber eyes widened. "Shit! I was up all night filling out college applications. It slipped my mind." She picked up her untouched lunch and school books. "I'm going to go to the library to finish it. Thanks, Lee. See you guys later!"

Lee gave her an encouraging thumbs up. When she was out of sight, he lowered his hand. "Tokuma called me last night," he informed Neji.

Just when he was in the middle of mentally thanking the gods for a friend like Lee. Sighing, Neji covered his lunch, placing his chopsticks on the lid. He wasn't surprised by Tokuma's actions, only annoyed. "About what?"

"He asked if you were at my house."

"And?"

"I told him you were sleeping." Lee glanced over at him. "Tokuma sounded so relieved to know that you were safe. He really cares about you."

"Lee, you shouldn't have lied for me. I know how much you hate lying."

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for Tokuma. If I hadn't, he would have stayed up all night worrying about you."

It it were anyone else, Neji would have cursed them out. He hated when people thought they knew who or what was best for him. Lee was a different case. The boy was one of the few that even knew Tokuma existed. The circumstances of their relationship were still unknown to Lee, but he knew that at one point they had been really close.

Lee thought Neji's silence meant he was upset with him. "Whenever you're ready to talk, about _anything_ , you know where I live." He smiled brightly. "I'll even whip up some of my famous curry!"

Neji looked away to hide the small smile on his face. "The last time I tried your curry, I almost lost my tongue. I'll pass...on the curry." He faced his _best friend_ again, "As for your other offer, I'll keep that in mind."

Lee's smile widened. If that was even possible. The bell rung, signaling the end of lunch, and they both stood up to gather their belongings. Gym with Gai-sensei was conveniently after lunch. He needed a good workout to get him energized for his last two classes of the day.

Then, he would meet with Itachi when school let out. Something that he was slightly anxious about. They had practically cuddled last night. He'd cried in Itachi's arms. Thankfully, Itachi hadn't mentioned anything that morning, but he knew it was bound to happen.

"I'll race you."

Snorting, Neji waved the boy off. "We're seniors now, Lee. Graduation is next month. I'm not going to—"

Neji never got a chance to finish his sentence before Lee took off in the direction of the gym, getting a head start. Despite his earlier hesitance, Neji wasted no time running after him. People stared as the two upperclassmen ran through the courtyard like a couple of toddlers. At that moment, running with Lee, Neji was too happy to care.

* * *

The day went by relatively smoothly after gym class. With the school year drawing to a close, Neji was able to slack off, if only a little. All of his major assignments were already completed. It was no secret that he was the class valedictorian. Nara Shikamaru was the salutatorian. Perfect attendance played a major role in how their school selected the valedictorian. Shikamaru probably would have been given the title, if it were not for the fact that he overslept and was tardy a lot. Still, the boy was a genius.

Though, Neji just thought he was good at pointing out the obvious, but whatever. A pill addict and a lazy bum were considered the leaders of tomorrow. Now that was a riot. Neji still hadn't even thought about his speech. He could always throw something together a week before graduation.

Seeing a familiar, unmarked limousine pull up at the front of the school, Neji cursed under his breath. Hiashi only came to pick him up whenever he wanted to make sure Neji came straight home after school. He'd already promised Itachi that he would be there to walk him to his appointment. He didn't plan on letting him down again. Turning around, he attempted to walk back into the building but ran smack into someone.

All of Hinata's books fell to the floor. "Sorry..." She apologized and kneeled down to pick them up.

Rolling his eyes in irritation, Neji bent over to lend a hand. Hopefully, Hiashi hadn't spotted him yet.

"Here," he handed her the stack of books.

"Thank you. If you needed to...stay after school for anything, I can tell my father." They made eye contact. "See you later, Neji." She lowered her gaze, pressed her books securely against her chest, and walked off.

The eye contact had been brief, but it was enough for Neji to know that his cousin was going to cover for him. How much did Hinata know? Neji doubted she knew the truth. Hinata wouldn't be able to stomach all of the sick things her father had done to him. Or the horrible things that he continued to do to him. Still, she knew something.

Hidden in the shadows of the doorway, Neji watched Hinata get in the limousine. He smirked when he thought about how furious Hiashi probably was. When the car finally drove away, the knots in his stomach eased.

* * *

_Abandon all hope ye who enters here_ was scrawled in black lettering on the concrete wall near the parking garage elevator. Itachi had been nervous during the entire walk to Dr. Shiho's office. Seeing the warning on the wall didn't help.

Of course, he knew that it was just some person who got a thrill from vandalizing public property, but he couldn't help it. It had taken him months to get comfortable with his last psychiatrist. Now, it felt like all of that progress had been flushed down the toilet.

_'I can't do this.'_ Itachi was ready to turn back around. ' _Why did I ever think that I could do this?'_

"Oh, look, some asshole has read Divine Comedy and wants the world to know," Neji snorted sarcastically. "Are you ready?" he asked.

That was right. Itachi wasn't alone. Neji was there. Shisui may have been three hours away, but the man made sure to call and remind him that he always had his back. He could do this. Once he was stable enough, he could mend his relationship with his younger brother. Everything would work out for the best. He just needed to remind himself why he was doing it.

"Yes, I'm ready."

Neji touched the up arrow. "How long will you have to come here?"

"Until I get better."

His father had told him that if he didn't appear to be making any progress by the end of next month, he would admit him to the mental hospital in Konoha. Itachi wondered if the man knew that he'd basically put a time limit on his depression.

Depression didn't work like that. It was unpredictable. Similar to Mother Nature; people thought they had depression all figured out, but it always managed to catch them off guard. More than anything, he needed the support of his family. He needed to be at home, surrounded by loved ones. Not hidden in a penthouse across town.

"If you don't want to sit in the lobby for the next hour, there's a comic book store nearby." Itachi secretly wanted to stop by the comic book store after his session. He supposed he could always go some other time. Or take Shisui's advice for everything and look it up online. Yet, there was something about holding the comic in his hands.

"I can just wait here until you're done." He gave it some thought. "Maybe we can go together. If you're feeling up to it later."

Itachi had to suppress a grin. He couldn't reveal his nerd status too soon. "I'd like that."

"Then it's a deal." Neji took a seat in one of the chairs in the lounge. He watched the receptionist walk Itachi down the hall. When they disappeared, he glanced around the small waiting area.

There was a stack of magazines to hold his attention for the next hour. At least he hoped. Bypassing the teen magazines, and the dull health issues, he came across the infamous issue of the Leaf that he was featured on. Alongside Itachi and Ino, he looked as though he actually belonged there. One day, Itachi would be in control of a clan, and a major corporation. Ino was already the head of her family. They were both the children of notable men and women.

And Neji…

Well, he was just _Neji_. A branch house Hyuuga who had to work his ass off to get even an ounce of the recognition he deserved. The only reason why he had been made the "poster boy" for the Hyuuga clan was because Hiashi wanted to keep him quiet. His father had been a nobody. The only thing he'd left him was a small inheritance—that he wasn't allowed to touch—and an uncle that raped him every other night.

As a child, Neji had thought his father was the strongest man in the world. He'd admired Hizashi, and everyone in the compound knew it. His childhood, before his father had died, had been the best years of his life. That was why he still didn't understand why his father had taken his own life. Everything had seemed so perfect. But it had only been a lie. Happy people didn't commit suicide.

Was he that unbearable as a child that his own father hadn't wanted to be around him? Maybe he should have accompanied Itachi down that corridor, because it was obvious that he was in need of some counseling of his own.

. . .

Uchiha Itachi was a nerd.

His mood had noticeably improved after his session, and he didn't seem as on edge during their walk to the comic book store. Actually, the trip there and back to the penthouse, Itachi took up majority of the conversation. It was the most Neji had ever heard from the older man. They had a small debate on DC and Marvel comics. Itachi was convinced that the Marvel universe was superior in every way. Neji disagreed, of course.

Other than that, the conversation was light and mostly one sided. Neji enjoyed every moment of it. Seeing a new side of Itachi and listening to him talk about something he enjoyed, It was refreshing.

"I guess I know how you'll be spending the rest of your day," Neji motioned to the two bags filled with comics. "I want to read Dark Avengers when you're done with it."

"Or we could read it together." They stopped in the front of his building. He only needed the teen to accompany him to his session, but he wasn't ready for him to leave. Then again, he did not want to come off as clingy.

Neji perked up at that. Honestly, he wasn't ready to leave. "I would lov—"

"Itachi."

They turned around in the direction of the stern voice. Fugaku stared at the Hyuuga teen as though he'd seen a ghost. Blinking rapidly, his dark eyes focused on his son. Though, out of his peripheral, he continued to watch Neji.

Itachi noticed the way his father had looked at Neji. And, for some unknown reason, he didn't like it. "Father. I wasn't expecting you."

"I came to take you out for dinner," Fugaku explained.

Feeling awkward, Neji bowed curtly. "Uchiha-sama," he greeted and then straightened up. "I should be leaving. The next bus will be here soon." He was not ready to go home. Partying the night away also seemed unappealing. Decisions, decisions.

Although Itachi was pleased that his father wanted to spend some time with him, he'd also been looking forward to hanging out with Neji. "Neji, can we reschedule?" It wasn't like he could tell his father no.

"Sure. I'll text you!" He hurriedly walked off.

"What was that about?" Itachi demanded once the teen was out of sight.

Disregarding him, Fugaku walked to his car. The chauffeur opened the door for him. "Itachi, come. We have reservations."

His father knew he hated to be ignored. The man also knew that he wasn't going to disobey him. Sighing, Itachi did as he was told, but he made sure that it was clear that he wasn't happy about it.

* * *

_Charity events were always a dull affair, especially for a sixteen-year-old. He couldn't drink any of the champagne, the food was bland, and the other kids around his age were way too stuck up for his liking. His parents, mostly his mother, tried to get him to dance with the daughter of a potential partner. Fugaku told her, in a not so kind way, to keep him out of her schemes. Later, he would get an earful about the importance of "forming strong business bonds". But, for now, he would spend the rest of the evening on the roof._

_The event was held in the second largest building in the entire city. Fugaku couldn't miss out on the chance to see how far up they really were. If he hadn't been in such a hurry to get lost in the crowd, he would have thought to swipe a flute from one of the passing servers. It wasn't like he'd never had alcohol before._

_Behind his parents' back, Madara had let him drink whiskey at the family's Christmas party the previous year. Fugaku had hated the taste, but the older man had told him that it wasn't for the faint of heart. Then all of his friends had laughed at the teen. Fugaku rolled his eyes at the memory._

_Finally reaching the top of the stairs, he opened the door to the roof. The sign on the door said that it was off limits, yet it wasn't locked. Fugaku took that as the only invitation he needed. That small act of defiance had him feeling giddy. He felt like a rebel. Like he was breaking the law or proving to his parents that they couldn't control him. Things that he only dreamed of doing. It wasn't the freedom he'd always wanted, but it was something._

_Unfortunately, his little moment of contentment brought on by the temporary liberation, was shattered. There was another boy standing on the ledge. Fugaku didn't take the time to think about his actions. Panicking, he ran as fast as the polished dress shoes would allow. In his urgency, he was cautious enough not to call out in fear of scaring the other person and consequently aiding them in their apparent suicide attempt._

_Using both hands, grabbing hold of the boy's blazer, he yanked him off of the ledge. They both went toppling down, the stranger landed on top of Fugaku._

_"What in the fuck are you doing?!"_

_Pissed, he shoved the boy off of him. "I should be asking you that! Why in the hell would you think of doing something like that?" His fists balled up out of anger. He wanted to break the guy's jaw. First, he wanted to see his face. Long, chestnut hair covered his face._

_He brushed his hair out of his face. "I wasn't going to jump!"_

_Seeing the pale eyes, Fugaku's mouth gaped opened. "You're one of Taiyou-sama's sons." He had only seen them from afar. They went to different schools. The only time he saw them was at charity events. Of course, everyone in Konoha knew of the Hyuuga twins._

_"No shit, Sherlock."_

_"Which one are you?"_

_The boy sat up on his hands and knees. He crawled towards the Uchiha teen in a provocative fashion. "I'm the pretty one," he smirked._

_Fugaku noticed the glossiness of his eyes and the strong scent of alcohol. "Aren't you guys like...identical?"_

_"...Unfortunately." He moved to sit on his knees. "I'm Hizashi."_

_'The second son.' Hyuuga Hizashi was known as the unlucky twin. But Fugaku never understood why. "Nice to meet you. I'm Uchiha Fugaku."_

_Hizashi chuckled. "The fucking heir apparent to the Uchiha clan? Just my luck." He shook his head, raking his fingers through his hair. "What do I need to do for you to keep this little incident between us?"_

_"Huh?"_

_Hizashi sighed in exasperation. Placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, he planted himself on his lap. Using his shock against him, he grinded down against his hips. "I don't need my daddy knowing about this. So, tell me...What do I need to do?" His voice was husky and far too seductive for a boy of sixteen._

_Stunned was an understatement. Fugaku touched the other boy's thighs by mistake and quickly moved his hands to rest on the cool cement. He'd had a girlfriend before, so he was accustomed to different forms of intimacy. Still..."I don't like boys." And, even if he did, he wasn't going to exchange silence for sex. What kind of person did the Hyuuga teen take him for?_

_That seemed to tickle Hizashi. He threw his head back, laughing. Long hair blowing in the wind. Tanned column of his throat bathing in the silver moonlight. It was an image that would haunt Fugaku's dreams for years to come. He could just feel it._

_Raising a fine brow, he glanced down at Fugaku's lap. "Then why are you so hard?" Then, he stood up, swaying a little. "Hm, looks like there are some things about yourself that you need to figure out. I'll leave you to it. Just keep this between us, 'kay?"_

_Something small fell from the boy's blazer. Picking it up, Fugaku extended the silver lapel pin. "You dropped this."_

_He waved him off. "Keep it as a memento of the second best night of your life."_

_Frowning, he watched him walk away. "Second best night?" Really, how drunk was this guy?_

_"The best night of your life will happen when we fuck. See you around."_

_Long after the door to the roof slammed, Fugaku sat there, staring at the lapel pin. It was in the shape of the Hyuuga crest. How in the hell did Hizashi expect him to even repeat what happened that night to anyone else. He was far too embarrassed by the bulge in his pants to utter a single word. Hizashi was nothing like he'd imagined. Would they really see each other again?_

_Fugaku hoped so._

_Standing up, he pocketed the lapel pin and dusted his tuxedo pants off._

* * *

"...What do you mean I can't see him again?"

"I have you there so you can get better, not be distracted."

Frowning, Itachi stared out of the window. He couldn't stand the sight of his father at the moment. "Neji isn't a distraction. If anything, he's helping me." Why was he so intent on ruining everything for him? They weren't even at the restaurant yet, and he was ready to go home.

Straight to the point as usual. "Do you love him?"

Snapping his head in the man's direction, he searched his face, trying to figure out why he was behaving like he was. "We're only friends. Why are you—"

"Do you love him?"

"Is that what this is about? You're afraid you'll have a homosexual son?" He chuckled derisively. "It's not like I could actually have a future with him anyway. Not if you're going to force me to marry some girl I've never even met and take over a position I don't want."

Fugaku was mildly shocked. If only because his oldest boy had never been this defiant. Itachi wasn't a pushover, but he was much easier to bend. Times like this, he wondered if Sasuke was the better choice. He was social, and the clan loved him. While Itachi was withdrawn, living in his own bubble. Only a few people were allowed entry in his world. And it would appear that Hyuuga Neji was slowly gaining access.

Unfortunately, Fugaku could not allow that.

The car stopped in front of the restaurant. From experience, he knew that Itachi's appetite was ruined. He was upset with him. Fugaku did not blame him. In fact, he pitied his son. Because of his own past mistakes, Itachi would have to suffer. Would an apology make things better? It wasn't too late to take everything back and admit that he'd overreacted.

No. He had already come so close to losing his son once. Being involved with the Hyuuga boy, even as friends, would only worsen Itachi's condition.

"You will cut all ties with him. And that's the end of it."

Itachi remained silent. Neither agreeing nor disagreeing with his father's command. The man was being unreasonable. Neji may have had his faults, and cursed like a sailor, but he was the best damn thing in his life right now. Even if they remained friends, he wanted to maintain that bond. If his father thought he was going to obey him this time, he had another thing coming.

Fugaku sighed when the car door slammed. Itachi went ahead to sit at their table. The night wasn't going how he'd planned, but it was part of being a father, and the leader of a clan. He was seldom the good guy in the story. He found it ironic that he'd decided to wear that particular blazer today. Opening his jacket, he spotted the silver lapel pin attached to the inner pocket that was closest to his heart.

"He looks just like you, Hizashi."


	6. Like Father,Like Son

That evening, after the brief encounter with Itachi's father, Neji reluctantly returned to the Hyuuga compound. He was still thinking about how awkward his departure had been when he walked through the iron gates of his own personal hell. He could have called up one of his favorites and spent the night with them. Though, a night with any of them meant sex, alcohol, and drugs. While he was having a bit of trouble quitting Adderall, he no longer felt like sleeping around. It just didn't interest him anymore.

Neji blamed it on lack of excitement. Sleeping around wasn't as thrilling as it used to be. After the actor and his bodyguard, he'd had himself an STD scare. It wouldn't have been the first time he had been burned. Three months ago, he had purposefully given Hiashi chlamydia. The man had been so pissed. To avoid a scandal, he had paid to have the cure administered to them both in the privacy of his own home. The doctor had been paid handsomely to keep his mouth shut. Hiashi had called Neji every slut in creation.

_"But you made me like this. If I'm a slut it's because you're a sick pedophile!"_

That outburst had earned him a good beating. His uncle was slipping. At first, Hiashi would avoid leaving any marks on Neji's face or any other visible area. He was losing his touch. One day, the right person was going to catch him in the act, and Neji was going to sing like a little bird. Often times, he would wish that he had contracted something life threatening and incurable. That way, he could take the bastard down with him. His dreams used to be filled with ways to make Hiashi's life just as miserable as he made his. However, now, Neji just wanted to be free.

Itachi was constantly showing him that not all people were bad. Everyday, the older man unknowingly gave him a reason to keep fighting. In a couple of months, he would have that freedom. He wondered if Itachi would allow him to live with him until he left for college. If not Itachi, he would finally take Lee up on his offer and stay with him. Either way, he wasn't staying in the compound any longer than required by law.

Neji turned down the hall leading to his bedroom and his heart skipped a beat when he saw someone standing in front of his door. Was Hiashi waiting outside of his door now? Seriously, it was as if he wanted the entire compound to know, though he already suspected that the majority of the maids in the main house were aware.

He thought about turning on his heel and leaving until he realized who it was. "Tokuma?"

The man lifted his head. "Amari is out of town with her sister. Come on, you're staying with me tonight."

Tokuma looked terrible. There were dark bags under his eyes and his brown hair looked dull and was pulled into a low ponytail. His normally impeccable appearance was frazzled. And that alone worried Neji. His senpai had never looked so unkempt. "And where will I sleep? In the bed you share with...her?"

"My new home has a guest room and a large couch. You can sleep wherever you want, but you're not staying here."

"Your new home with your main house wife," he bitterly spat. "I heard her father has been spoiling you with all kinds of gifts. Lucky you."

"When are you going to stop punishing me?!" His voice rose and there were tears in his eyes. "You act as if I really had a choice in the matter. You're my best friend. Hell, you're my only friend, and I can't even turn to you for a shoulder to cry on! I've lost hours of sleep worrying about you. Every night, I have paced this hallway," his voice cracked, and he continued in a low, broken whisper. "I stand outside of your door every night like a guard dog because I don't want you to come home, and he's waiting here for you."

Neji wiped his own tears away. Tokuma had risked the wrath of Hiashi just for him?"I never asked you to do any of that."

"You're right. You never asked, but that's what it means to care about someone as much as I care about you, Neji. You never have to ask me to help you. I just do it because I can't stand the idea of you suffering. But you're too self-centered to see that!" He shook his head, laughing a little. "I can't keep doing this. It's obvious that you don't want my help anymore."

He could have stopped him. All he had to do was open his mouth, apologize for how he'd treated the man, and follow him to his house. Instead, Neji did nothing. He didn't say anything at all. He simply allowed Tokuma to slip away, again.

People were fickle, unreliable creatures. Neji would do well not to waste his time. All of his flaws, his inability to trust people and let them in, it all fell on his father. Hizashi only pretended to love him. The man used to tell Neji that he meant the world to him. His father promised him that he would always keep him safe. Then, one night, he hung himself in his bedroom. What was stopping Tokuma from deserting him as well?

Tokuma called him self-centered. And he was right. It was better for him to worry about himself than depend on someone else. When the man was no longer in sight, Neji walked into his bedroom.

"So, Tokuma knows about us?" Hiashi was sitting on the bed waiting for him. He'd been there long before Tokuma posted up outside of the door. "You're a mouthy little slut. Do I need to give you another lesson on obedience?"

Fear kept him rooted to that spot. He was too afraid to even call out for help. Tokuma couldn't be far, right? When Hiashi stood up from the bed and started to undress, Neji trembled in unadulterated terror.

* * *

_"No matter what you do to me, I will never love you. Do you hear me, Hiashi? For as long as I live, I will hate you...even in death. I will hate you. So do what you want and get the fuck out of my room!"_

_It had been quick, as usual. Hizashi took it in silence. The last time he screamed didn't go so well. Besides, who would he call out to? His father? His mother? They both knew what was going on but ignored it. Everything was about the clan. Taiyou, the twins' father, cared only about the clan's image. Every scandal was swept under the rug. Rapes, murders, extortion, and every little dirty thing under the sun that the clan was involved in had been covered up by his father. The man was so accustomed to covering things up that he ignored the constant rape of one of his own sons._

_But it was just his second son. Hizashi was a branch member regardless of who his parents were. And the branch was there to serve and protect the main house. If the future clan head wanted to sate his carnal lusts with his own brother, so what?_

_Hizashi hated them all._

_When it was over, Hiashi attempted to cuddle the younger twin._

_"Get out."_

_"I want to sleep in here with you." Hiashi reached out to pet his brother's hair but was swatted away. His eyes narrowed into slits. "I'm the only person that loves you, and you treat me like this? Father doesn't love you. Mother only pities you. But I...I love you, Hizashi." He rubbed Hizashi's hip and smiled when he wasn't immediately shoved away. His fingers traced the small scar there. When they were thirteen, he made sure his twin knew who he belonged to. He used a hot branding iron to cement their love._

_"Hiashi."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Are you done using my body as your own private cum dump? If so, I'd like to wash your disgusting scent off of me."_

_Every single word hurt, causing him physical pain. It wasn't enough for him. Hiashi didn't just want his brother's body, he wanted his heart as well. He only wanted his brother to love him. Everyone else loved him, so why couldn't Hizashi? Silently, he slipped out of the bed and put his clothes back on. "What do I have to do for you to love me?" He asked before walking out of the door._

_Not bothering to look in his direction, Hizashi got out of bed and headed for his private bathroom. "You can start by dying. Or maybe I'll be lucky and die before you. God, I hope so." He walked into his bathroom and slammed the door._

_Summers in Konoha were always unbearably hot. The Hyuuga's first family had a beach house in Kamakura where they spent every summer. After a long, hot shower, Hizashi snuck out of the house and walked across the street to the beach. It was late, but he couldn't sleep unless he changed his sheets. Honestly, he didn't want to sleep in that bed for the remainder of the summer._

_Hizashi often thought about killing them all in their sleep. He'd start with his parents. Then take his time torturing Hiashi before killing him as well. But, despite everything that had happened to him, he didn't have a murderous bone in his body. The abuse had been going on for so long, he didn't see a point in fighting anymore. Some people were just born unlucky._

_"You're the last person I expected to see here."_

_At the sound of the voice, Hizashi turned his head to see another boy approaching. Realizing who it was, he playfully rolled his eyes. The last time he saw the boy was on that rooftop three months ago. "Did you follow me all the way to Kamakura? I'm flattered."_

_"Dream on," Fugaku laughed._

_He took in the boy's appearance. "You look like you just came from a date." He took a seat on the cool sand. When Fugaku did the same, he turned his body to face him._

_"I went out with a couple of friends. Then, when I got home, I heard my parents..." He visibly shuddered._

_"Yuck." Hizashi pulled a face. "Old people sex is the worst."_

_"They're not that old!"_

_"True. I've had older." The last part was whispered, and the other teen didn't catch it. Thankfully. "Will you be here the entire summer?"_

_"Unfortunately. What about you?"_

_"Yeah."_

_They were quiet after that. Hizashi dimly remembered the first night they met, however, he could never forget about how he straddled the other boy. He had been so drunk that night. if Fugaku would have came half an hour earlier he would have learned one of the Hyuuga clan's dirty little secrets. Hiashi had himself a quickie before mingling with the other kids their age. Hizashi wanted to run downstairs and tell the entire ballroom that his twin brother had been raping him since they were twelve years old. But that would have only backfired on him._

_What was the point anyway? Even if Hiashi did get arrested or sent away, in the end, it wouldn't really matter. Who in their right mind would want anything to do with him? He was damaged and beyond saving._

_"Were you really going to jump that night?"_

_The random question didn't alarm him. It was a question that he'd often asked himself since that night. "I don't know. It's not like anyone would have given a fuck any—"_

_Fugaku punched him so hard his teeth rattled. The older boy straddled him. Grabbing his shirt in his hands, he yanked him up. "What in the hell is your problem? How can you say something like that?"_

_Flashing the boy a bloody smile, Hizashi laughed in his face. "Is this relationship going to be abusive? Because I've had my fair share of those." Quicker than the untrained eye could see, he freed himself from the boy's grasp and flipped them over so that he was on top. "You pack a mean punch." He turned his head and spat out blood._

_"Did it knock some sense into you?"_

_"Was that what you were aiming for?"_

_He didn't answer. One of his fantasies was playing out in front of him and his young, inexperienced body couldn't handle it. "I couldn't stop thinking about you after that night," he confessed quietly._

_"Well, I haven't thought about you at all. I actually don't remember your name." Hizashi tilted his head thoughtfully. "Fuyuko? Or was it Fukusaburu?"_

_Fugaku tried to shove the boy off of him. "Fuck you!" His pride had taken a major hit, and he wanted to go home and sulk. He didn't care if his parents were still screwing. He'd survive._

_"I don't think you're ready for that, Fugaku. I told you that when we fuck, it will be the best night of your life. Didn't I?" He smiled._

_"So you do remember..."_

_"Of course. But, if I recall correctly, you don't like boys," he felt the boy's stiffening erection under him. Teasingly, he rolled his hips. "Or have you changed your mind?"_

_Hizashi rolled his hips harder after the second question, and Fugaku's breath hitched. "Oh God..."_

_"Hizashi," he corrected. Lowering his face, he gazed into dark pools. "I'm the one that has you feeling this good. So you call on me." His hand moved to the buttons on the boy's pants._

_When he felt a cool hand grab his erection, his body jerked. "Hizashi!"_

_"Hm, now that's what I like to hear."_

_After his first hand job from a boy, Fugaku started to really question his sexuality. Whenever he had fantasized about Hizashi over the past three months, he convinced himself that he admired the boy's bluntness and the way he carried himself. He told himself that it was only friendship he desired. A platonic relationship where they hung out and talked about how much they hated their clans. Something along those lines._

_But friends didn't kiss like they had that night._

_Fugaku initiated it. He'd been on cloud nine after his orgasm. It completely slipped his mind that Hizashi was a boy. He had never looked at any other boys like he looked at the Hyuuga teen. Was it possible to not be homosexual but have a strong attraction to one person of the same sex? Once, during a family gathering, Madara ranted about how gender was stupid. He said that true love didn't care about silly things like that. Granted, Madara was drunk as shit that night. But maybe the man had a point._

_Was he in love with Hizashi? Fugaku didn't think so. He was only sixteen. He didn't know a damn thing about love._

_"Still in denial?" Hizashi asked after their long make out session. He was breathing heavy, and his lips were swollen. The breeze from the ocean had his long hair blowing around his perfect face._

_Dazed, Fugaku stared up at him. Hizashi was so beautiful. Not just because he was a Hyuuga. A clan that was so pretty that it hurt. No. Hizashi's beauty had more to do with his personality. He had a natural charm about him. Unconsciously, he reached up to stroke his cheek with his thumb. "I really don't like boys," he saw the flash of irritation on the boy's face, and he smiled. "But I like you."_

_Hizashi shook his head, a ghost of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Save yourself the trouble. There's a pretty Yamanaka girl staying here for the summer too." She actually had a crush on Hizashi. He wasn't interested. "She's a sweet girl. A little chatty, but that's not so bad." He moved to stand up._

_Fugaku kept him in place. "You're not going to just have your way with me then suggest I hook up with some random chick. I just told you that I liked you!"_

_"And, just because you like me, I'm supposed to feel the same way? Have you ever heard of unrequited love?"_

_"That's not what I meant." He loosened his hold on the boy's wrists. "We kissed. You even—"_

_"Jacked you off."_

_"Yeah, yeah, that. You don't have to say it so nonchalantly." His face started to heat up. Looking away, he stared at the dark waves crashing against the rocks. "I thought you liked me too. I mean, that's not why I like you. I still have that lapel pin. I keep it under my pillow back home. I wanted to bring it, but I was afraid I would lose it."_

_It was the sappiest shit anyone had ever said to Hizashi. All of Hiashi's love confessions paled in comparison next to Fugaku's admittance to keeping something as insignificant as a lapel pin. His heart fluttered. The feeling was so foreign that he placed a hand over his chest. He frowned in confusion. "What do you like about me?" He needed to know._

_Everything. That was what Fugaku wanted to say. Yet, it sounded like such a lackadaisical response. This was possibly his last chance to prove to Hizashi that his feelings were true. He couldn't screw things up._

_"You're beautiful." Okay, perhaps he should have started with something more meaningful. Turning his head, he faced the boy, hoping eye contact would show how serious he was. "That's only a small part of it, though. I love how frank you are. I'm surrounded by people that get a kick out of lying to my face so it's refreshing to be around someone so painfully honest."_

_"Is that it?"_

_"There's more. I just can't put it into words."_

_"Hn."_

_"Maybe if we hang out more I can add more to the list..."_

_Hizashi moved off of him. "What do you have in mind? Want to meet here tomorrow night for another handjob? Or are you ready to graduate to blowjobs."_

_"As enjoyable as that would be," he sat up, "I was thinking more along the lines of a movie or the bowling alley."_

_"Like a date?"_

_"Yes."_

_Hizashi had never been on a date before. Hotel rooms and room service provided by wealthy, older men didn't count. For the first time ever, someone actually wanted to be seen with him in public. Someone other than his possessive twin brother. Even he couldn't hide his excitement._

_"There's a theater here that shows old black and white gangster films during the day. They only charge 25 yen because that's how much movie tickets cost in the thirties. The popcorn there is the best, and extra butter is free. Well, for one squirt. Any more than that—" He was rambling. How embarrassing. "We can do something else if you think that's lame." Now his cheeks were blazing crimson._

_"I'm not going to lie. I have never watched a black and white film. They always look so boring, but I want to learn more about you. So I would love to take you."_

_Hizashi smiled. "Really?"_

_"Sure. And, since I asked, it'll be my treat."_

_"Ooh. Big spender," he teased. "Don't get upset when I get three squirts of butter and a soda."_

_"Hizashi, you can have whatever you want." He was just happy that the boy agreed to give him a chance._

* * *

Itachi's back hit the mat with a loud thud. Lifting his head, he waved a hand in surrender to his older cousin. They had been at it all morning, starting with a run around the park. Now, they were in the upstairs gym in his penthouse sparring. Well, Shisui was really just kicking his ass. Over the phone, he'd expressed his desire to gain more muscle and get his old physique back. Shisui had been more than willing to get him back on track.

"Get up. We're not done." Shisui glanced at his wristwatch. "We have another ten minutes left."

Ten more minutes of having his ass handed to him. Great. Rolling to the side, Itachi jumped to his feet and barely dodged a kick to the head. This was what he had asked for. He had come to Shisui because he knew that his cousin wouldn't allow him to slack off. The onslaught of kicks and jabs continued for what felt like an hour instead of ten minutes.

Itachi spent majority of that time running around the small dōjō, blocking or dodging every hit that came his way instead of fighting back. He knew that if he was going to hit Shisui, he'd have to make it count, or, the next time the man hit him, he was going to make him regret it.

"I brought you some protein bars that'll help you put on some weight," Shisui explained when they were walking back to his penthouse. "But you'll need to continue to workout or you'll get chubby."

Itachi's lips quirked. "Is there something wrong with being chubby?" Of course, he already knew the answer to that.

"Not at all. You know I love a woman with some meat on her bones. It gives me more to love on."

"Like your ex-girlfriend."

Shisui dramatically clutched his heart. "That woman's curves were deadly. She was so soft. It felt like I was cuddling with a cloud." He had been so in love with the exchange student from Spain during his Junior year of college. They were together for two years before he had to end things. "She used to always pronounce my name wrong but I didn't give a damn!"

Itachi knew that despite the playful manner, Shisui wasn't really over his ex-girlfriend. "How are you liking your bride to be?" They stepped off of the elevator and removed their shoes in the foyer.

"I haven't met her yet. But her father acts like me and him are the ones engaged. He wants to know everything about me."

"He wants to get to know more about his future son-in-law. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Itachi, the guy asked me if I'd already _sowed my wild oats_."

Itachi laughed. Reaching in the fridge, he grabbed two bottles of water. "Did you tell him the truth?" He tossed one of the bottles to the other man.

"Fuck no. I told him that I was a virgin."

"Why did you lie?"

"I don't know. I was nervous. But he told me I needed to go out and live a little before marrying his daughter. Infidelity qualifies as a breach of contract." Shisui shook his head and took a sip of water.

Their union would solidify a major business alliance with one of their competitors in Suna. He could remember the day Fugaku had informed him of the marriage arrangement. Three days later, he had ended things with Amelia. She had slapped him so hard, sometimes, he could still feel it.

As much as he wanted to be with her, he owed Fugaku a great deal. When his parents died, the man took him in and treated him like a son. He even put him through college. After graduation, Shisui had a job waiting for him at Uchiha Industries' headquarters in Konoha. Like everyone else, he had worked his way to the top. It had taken him years to realize that the clan head didn't do anything for the hell of it. Fugaku was a smart man who knew how to make wise investments.

The man's goal was to have someone with unyielding loyalty to the clan in every major city. Shisui was in Suna. He was now grooming Sasuke to handle their business endeavors in Kiri. One day, Itachi would take over his position at their headquarters in Konoha. He wanted his eldest son close so he could also take his rightful seat as head of the clan.

All in all, Fugaku was trying to leave behind a legacy for his children and the rest of the clan. Shisui didn't mind doing what was necessary to help him achieve that goal.

Sitting down at one of the bar stools, Itachi stared at his hands in deep thought. Shisui wasn't the first person who'd had to break things off with someone they were in love with. It was to the point where a lot of the members of their clan didn't bother dating. Obito was probably the only one out of their group that had been allowed to marry his high school sweetheart. And that had been because he had broken all ties with the clan.

Years ago, Fugaku held a meeting where he informed the clan of the revised Senju Laws. He had made it very clear that, by law, they were allowed to live outside of the compound. However, the clan head made sure to explain all of the pros and cons of living outside of the compound. Majority of the members had chosen to stay. Those who had decided to leave were gone no longer than a month before they had returned.

His father had had every right to turn them away, but he hadn't. Obito was too stubborn to return. He was also madly in love with his wife, Nohara Rin. Last Itachi heard, they were expecting a baby in early November.

Honestly, the Uchiha compound wasn't as suffocating as one would think. The only reason why Itachi didn't want to take over the family business was because he was a pacifist, through and through. The Uchiha clan was one of the country's main source for weapons. When he was six, his father took him to one of their testing facilities and showed him the aftermath of one of their bombs.

The crater had been so large he had felt like he was standing on the edge of the world. He couldn't stop wondering how things would have looked if there were people or animals around. Then, when he was a few years older, he finally had his answer.

"Itachi, you're spacing out." Shisui's voice pulled him back to the present. "You okay?"

Nodding his head, Itachi wiped a single tear from his cheek. "I'm fine. I have a serious question to ask you."

He took a seat next to him. "What's on your mind?"

"Do you regret falling in love with Amelia? Even now, knowing that you two can't be together?"

"Not at all." The answer came as natural as breathing. To him, that was how their relationship had been. "Amelia taught me so much about life and myself. I think we met for a reason. I don't know what that reason was, but I can honestly say that I don't regret a thing. Was there a reason why you asked?"

"There's this...Person that—"

"Who is it? Male or Female? Non-binary? You know I'll support you either way. Come on, give me the details!"

All of the questions had him blinking rapidly. "Male," he smirked. "You know I don't kiss and tell."

Shisui snorted. "Well, you don't kiss at all, so—Holy shit! You kissed someone?" He patted him roughly on the back. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you now."

"I mean, why didn't you tell me after it happened?"

"Do twenty-year-old men really call their friends after they experience their first kiss?"

"We're different. Besides, this is more than just your first kiss. I know how you are with your personal space, Itachi. This guy must be really special." Shisui crossed his arms over his chest. "What's his full name and address?"

Itachi chuckled. "I'm not telling you that. There isn't anything between us. We just kissed once, and he helps me out with a few things."

"What kinds of things? Does he help you relieve a little stress?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No. It's a really long story."

"I've got time."

Itachi started at the beginning, not when they met at the magazine shoot, but their chance encounter on the sidewalk downtown. It was impossible to tell Shisui everything without mentioning Neji's name. Still, he kept out the details about the bruises he'd seen on the teen's neck. He had yet to figure out the source of the bruises and he didn't feel right mentioning it to anyone else. Shisui asked a million questions. Most of his inquiries went unanswered because Itachi didn't really have an answer. Lastly, he told him about the incident with his father two weeks ago.

"Have you talked to Neji since then?"

"Yes. He came over Monday to walk me to my appointment, but he didn't stay afterwards. He seemed kind of distant."

"Wait. Fugaku-sama told you not to see him again and you did so anyway?" Shisui seemed impressed by the small act of rebellion. "I'm actually proud of you for standing up for yourself. But do you have any idea why he doesn't want you hanging around him? From the sound of it, he seems like a positive influence on you. And it's good to know that you have someone here helping you."

"I don't know. Seriously, when has he ever needed a reason to force something on me?"

"True." Shisui stood up to throw his empty water bottle away. "You should call him."

"My father?"

"Neji."

"Why?"

"See if he wants to come over. If you only call him when you need something, he'll think you want things to remain platonic. You want more, right?"

It was another question he didn't know the answer to. There was no point denying it anymore. He did have a crush on Neji. But, he did not know if he wanted to explore that crush. "He's still in high school," he pointed out. "And he's a minor. It wouldn't be right for me to pursue him."

Throwing his head back, Shisui laughed. "In high school, I lost my virginity to a thirty-year-old married woman. I was only sixteen."

"She should be arrested for taking advantage of you."

"Who said she took advantage of me? I'm the one that pretended to be sad so she'd blow me."

"..."

"We both know I was a little shit in high school. Anyway, the age of consent is actually thirteen." He threw an oven mitt at the man. "Stay away from thirteen year olds, Itachi. That's a huge fucking no. Seventeen and up only."

Itachi suppressed an eye roll. "You know me better than that. Also, that only applies to Tokyo and Nagano. In Konoha, it's sixteen—Why are we talking about this again? I'm not interested in having sex with Neji. I just want to be in his presence and learn more about him."

"All of that is really cute. But what if Neji wants to have sex with you?"

Itachi's cheeks heated slightly at the question. Averting his gaze, he stared at a random corner in the kitchen. "I doubt he would be interested. Everything isn't about sex, Shisui."

"Just in case you change your mind. I'll leave you a couple of condoms."

"That is unnecessary."

"I insist."

* * *

The days when Hiashi was away on business were always the best. Neji didn't have to sit through Sunday brunch, and he could easily avoid his younger cousins. Hinata still asked him to train her, and Hanabi annoyed him constantly about being her sparring partner indefinitely.

He wanted nothing to do with any spawns of his rapist. Granted, they were unaware of their father's nightly activities. Still, Neji couldn't pretend like everything was fine. A small part of him knew it was wrong to hold them accountable for their father's actions. However, a larger part of him did not give a flying fuck about either of them.

Their request for him to join them for a picnic in the wisteria gardens was denied. Instead, he went to a place that he swore he would never step foot in. Neji had no idea why his old home was exactly how it was the day his father died. All of their furniture was even there, covered with white sheets. He needed a place to hide his suitcase, and some important documents. Oddly enough, his childhood home seemed like the safest place in the compound. There was nothing stopping him from getting the hell away from Hiashi the first chance he got.

So far, everything was going great. Graduation was in two weeks, and his eighteenth birthday was less than a month away. He had survived Hiashi for nine years. Another month wouldn't kill him.

Bypassing the living room, Neji walked up the dusty staircase. Anyone else probably would have been too frightened, or too traumatized to walk into the same room where their father killed himself. Not Neji.

Ghosts didn't scare him. It was real human beings that he had to watch out for.

Hizashi's bedroom seemed colder than the rest of the house. The place smelled of death and despair. He thought about leaving, yet something on the vanity dresser made him stay. Picking up the hairbrush, Neji frowned at all of the caked up dust. Maybe, if he gave it a good wash, he could use it. Sighing, he sat the brush down. He wanted nothing to do with the man.

The closet door was cracked open. Neji decided that it would be a good place to hide his suitcase. All of his father's clothes were still there on the hangers. Again, he wondered why no one had ever bothered to clean the place out.

Surely another family could move in. The house was still in great shape. It just needed some serious dusting. Lifting the suitcase, he attempted to hide it on the highest shelf of the closest. He almost had it in place when the floorboard gave out and his foot fell in.

Neji barely caught the suitcase before it hit him on the head. Apparently, the house wasn't as sturdy as he'd thought. Luckily, his foot wasn't stuck, still, there was now a hole in the floor. From his understanding, no one ever visited the house. Why would they? When he removed his foot, pale eyes fell on a journal.

Feeling a prickle on the back of his neck, he slowly glanced around the empty room. He felt as though an unseen force wanted him to find that journal. And he didn't believe in spirits or things of that nature, but even he was a little spooked now.

In the end, he knelt down and picked up the journal. It crossed his mind to search for anything else under the floorboards, but his stomach was in knots. He tucked his suitcase in the back of the closet, behind his father's clothes, and quickly left the bedroom.

. . .

Neji almost jumped out of his skin when his cellphone went off. He was still on edge after leaving his father's bedroom. Looking at his caller ID, he was surprised to see Itachi's name on the screen. Glancing around the courtyard, he checked to see if anyone was in hearing range before he answered.

"Hello?" There was a muffled voice in the background, and he had to strain his ear to hear clearly. "Itachi?"

_"Ah. Yes. Hello."_

He smiled. "Why do you sound so robotic?" The same muffled voice said something that he couldn't quite hear.

_"Shisui, go away."_

"So the infamous Shisui is in town."

_"Yes. Only for another hour or so. I was calling because I wanted to know if...Could you hold on one moment?"_

"Sure." Neji took a seat under the veranda, and placed his father's journal on his lap. Idly, he played with the leather strap while he listened to Itachi and Shisui argue in the background. Well, he couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but what he did hear had him covering his mouth to stifle a snicker.

_"I'm back. Sorry about that. I called to ask you if—"_

"Yes, I would love to come over to hang out with you, as friends, that may kind of sort of like each other."

There was a long pause on the other end. _"_ _...You heard that?"_

"Yep."

_"That's embarrassing."_

Neji was smiling so hard it was almost painful. "It's okay. I may kind of sort of like you too." A celebratory clap was heard loud and clear over the phone. It was obviously Shisui's doing.

_"Can we talk when you get here?"_

"Yeah. I'll be there in an hour." Neji ended the call with a bright smile on his face. The phone call had almost made him forget about the uneasiness he'd felt after leaving his old home.

It didn't take a genius to conclude that there was something fishy going on. Hiashi was the reason why Hizashi's bedroom was still the same. But why? What reason did he have to keep it like that? His uncle never spoke of his father. The clan head had a habit of calling him by his father's name when he took advantage of him. Still, that was only on rare occasions when he was drunk.

Neji picked up the journal. All of the answers to his questions could be in the pages of that journal. There was also the possibility that he would see something that he wouldn't like. He didn't know if he could actually handle reading what his father really thought of him.

Hiashi had once told a nine-year-old Neji that Neji had been the reason why his father had killed himself. He had been so young and fragile during those years. The information had had him crying for weeks. It was engraved in him now. He had spent so many years believing that to be true.

Now, he could possibly see for himself. He didn't know how much the journal covered, but anything could help him get a better insight on Hizashi. First, he needed to pack a small overnight bag. Hiashi would be returning later that afternoon, and he did not plan on being at the compound when he returned. Hopefully, Itachi would allow him to stay the night again. To be on the safe side, he'd take the journal with him. He knew that Hiashi searched his room whenever he wasn't home.

* * *

Itachi eyed the small duffle bag in Neji's hand. Raising an elegant brow, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Neji," he said.

Neji moved past the man and stepped into the large den. "I'll get up early for school like I did last time. Unless you don't want me to stay." He faced the man with a small pout on his face.

"Are you really giving me puppy dog eyes?"

"Is it working."

Yes, it actually was working. He sighed in defeat. "Did you tell someone that you were staying with a friend?" They didn't need to know that Itachi was the friend, but as long as they knew not to worry about the teen, he was fine.

"Everything is handled," he easily lied. "Now, we have the rest of the day to ourselves. What would you like to do?" Neji had a couple of ideas of his own. One of those ideas involved them both with their clothes off. Though, he doubted Itachi would be open to that.

"Before we do anything, we need to talk."

In his experience, whenever someone said they needed to talk to him, they always had bad news. He felt just like he had that day in the park, when Tokuma had announced his betrothal. He took a seat on the couch and waited for Itachi to sit next to him. "Is this the 'it's not you, it's me' talk?" he laughed nervously.

"No. Not really. I..." He took a moment to find the right words to say. "My father told me to cut all ties with you..."

Anger swiftly replaced his initial nervousness. The Uchiha clan head had no right to make such a demand. Neji had never even met the man until that brief encounter two weeks ago. Was Itachi really going to listen to him? Slowly, he began to build a mental wall between them. It was the same defense mechanism he used with every single person that let him down.

"...But I don't plan on doing that. Neji, I like having you around. Your candid personality, and fearless attitude, are two traits I wish I possessed. I love being in your presence, and you make me feel so...alive. Also, Dr. Shiho said that it was healthy to surround myself with positive influences. Because of you, I want to—" He glanced over at the teen. "Neji, why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"

Shaking his head, he quickly wiped his face. "No one has ever stood up for me like that." He felt silly for crying over something so insignificant. It wasn't like Itachi had just declared his undying love for him. Though, that was what it felt like.

Itachi grabbed his hand and lightly traced the lines of his palm. "I lied earlier. When we were on the phone. I am more than positive that I like you," he confessed.

The day just kept on getting better. "Really?"

"Yes. I'm actually afraid."

"Of what?"

"Falling in love with you."

Neji opened his mouth, and then immediately closed it. He was speechless. What could he possibly say in response to that? For starters, he had his own fears. Falling in love sounded painful. There was something about the idea of falling that didn't sit so well with him. It seemed like an inconvenience. That was why he preferred one night stands and quickies with strangers.

"Who's to say that you will fall in love with me or vice versa?"

Itachi knew himself. He wouldn't have even mentioned Neji to Shisui if he didn't have strong feelings for him. Then again, he was depressed. He was in a state where he could become easily addicted to anyone or anything that made him feel good about himself. Not all addictions were bad, though. But, if Neji were to leave him...

"I know how this works, Itachi. One day, you'll have to take over as the head of your clan. You'll have to marry a woman of your father's choosing." He took both of Itachi's hands into his own. When he straddled Itachi, he derived pleasure from how much the simple action affected him. "However, now, you don't have that responsibility. I like you too. Let's see how far this goes before the curtain closes."

Their second kiss made the first kiss look like amateur hour. They both knew it was coming. A shy look was shared before their lips brushed. Not innocently, like a tease, but fiery and demanding. Itachi kept his hands firmly on Neji's hips, keeping him in place.

Which was kind of pointless because Neji didn't plan on going anywhere. He lead the kiss, but, much to his surprise, the older man didn't have a problem keeping up. His tongue met with his just as eagerly. Itachi was going to lose his mind soon if Neji continued to rock his hips like he was doing. What the teen was doing could be best described as dry humping.

In a daze, he slipped his hands under Neji's shirt. Running his palms over the smooth skin, he could feel his own pants tightening. Neji reached for his erection, gave it a light squeeze, and Itachi tightened his arms around him.

Wincing, Neji jerked away. There were large bruises on his back thanks to his loving uncle. Pulling his shirt down, he gave Itachi a sad, apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. Was I too rough?"

"No, you did nothing wrong," he pecked him on the lips. "I do think we should stop." Neji wanted to scream. He definitely thought that they should never stop. Unfortunately, there were bruises on his back and thighs that he didn't want Itachi to see.

"You're right." He rested his forehead against Neji's and gathered some much needed oxygen.

Neji ran his fingers through Itachi's hair. He was pleased that the man had decided to wear his hair loose instead of in it's usual ponytail. "It's so long," he murmured. "You can't cut it, Itachi. It would be a crime against humanity."

"I'm not cutting it. You told me that it suited me, so I'm going to keep it like this." His mother nagged him constantly about cutting his hair, but he liked it long. Now that he knew Neji liked it as well, there was no way he was going to cut it.

Someone actually valued his opinion. Neji was so happy in that moment, he was terrified. Every measure of peace he'd obtained in the past, Hiashi had always managed to ruin it for him. If the man found out about Itachi, he would surely intervene. And, if Hiashi didn't ruin things, Neji's track record would. Did Itachi think he was a virgin? He knew from experience that most men avoided dating anyone that fell under the _slut_ category. By definition, Neji was the biggest slut in Konoha.

He decided not to think about that. They had agreed that what they had wouldn't last anyway. It was just something to fill the time. Itachi needed to experience more out of life before he was tied to his clan forever. Once he had the service hours that he needed, he could break things off with Itachi and start a new life in a new city.

Of course, Neji knew all too well that things never went according to plan.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Itachi confessed. "I never want this moment with you to end."

Neji hid his face on the man's chest as tears rolled down his face. "Me neither."


	7. Same Old Song

Fugaku opened his eyes and found himself alone in bed. The side where his wife usually slept was cold and neat. It was proof that Mikoto had yet to come to bed. Drowsy, dark eyes glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 2:28am. The clan head closed his eyes, placing a hand over his face in an attempt to clear his head.

After all of those months, he could still see his elder boy's naked body submerged in bloody water. He had made a suggestion to hire a contractor to renovate Itachi's bathroom, but Mikoto wouldn't allow it. She wanted to keep Itachi's room exactly how it had been before that night.

With a resigned sigh, Fugaku threw the covers back and climbed out of bed. He didn't bother calling out for his wife because he knew exactly where she was. Everyone suffered in their own way. Fugaku worked extra hours and stayed away from home as much as he could. Often times, he took the hour and a half drive to Kamakura to talk to Hizashi.

The man's ashes were with his family in the Hyuuga mausoleum, despite Hizashi's request to have his ashes spread at Sagami Bay. Such a pity, even in death, the man was trapped in the confines of the Hyuuga compound. Still, Fugaku treated the beach as their safe haven.

The sounds of Mikoto's nightly activity reached his ears as soon as he opened the door to their bedroom. Thankfully, Sasuke had decided to move into the downstairs guestroom. He wanted to be as far away from Itachi's bedroom as possible. It was the teen's way of running from the truth. They all behaved as if Itachi had actually died. And, sometimes, that was what it felt like.

Fugaku didn't even know his sons anymore. He blamed himself, Mikoto blamed him, and Sasuke blamed everyone. The family was falling apart, and maybe Fugaku was to blame. He didn't really know.

The clan head stood in the doorway of his first son's bathroom and watched his wife frantically scrub the tub. Blood was hard to clean up. A rust colored ring still stained the porcelain tub, and Mikoto spent most of her nights scrubbing away fruitlessly to make it go away. Fugaku was just happy that she didn't resort to alcohol to cope with her problems.

Their marriage had been built on trust and understanding. It was never a secret that they were married out of duty rather than love. At the start of their marriage, Fugaku had been honest with her about Hizashi. He had wanted her to understand that he had been in love with another man—he was in love with another man. Despite how things had ended between them, Fugaku was still in love with Hizashi.

Mikoto had accepted that she would never hold the only position in Fugaku's heart, but that had never deterred her from being a great wife. With time, he had grown to love and respect her. They had been happy. After the birth of Itachi, their love for each other had blossomed and, from that love, Sasuke was born. Everything had seemed so perfect.

Even now, Fugaku couldn't pinpoint where they had went wrong.

Moving to the tub, Fugaku knelt down next to his wife and gently grabbed her hand. "Mikoto, it's time for bed."

"You know Itachi is very particular about his room. I can't allow him to come home to a filthy bathtub." Mikoto snatched her hand away and continued to scrub. "What kind of mother would I be?" She paused and glanced over at her husband with tears in her eyes. "I failed him once...Not again."

There was no way Fugaku was going to allow Itachi to return home to see his mother like this. His decision to have Itachi recuperate away from the compound was in his son's best interest. If he saw how broken his mother was, and, if he had to wake up in the middle of the night to hear Sasuke's screams, Itachi would never truly recover. That guilt would be too much for him to bear.

Fugaku often thought about moving in with Itachi so he could be there every step of the way, but he was needed at home with his wife and other son.

Sasuke had constant nightmares about that night. He had been the one to first see Itachi in the tub. Whenever the screaming would start, Fugaku would get out of bed, walk to his youngest son's room, and climb in bed with him. He would hold Sasuke until the boy went back to sleep.

Maybe he had screwed up in the past, but, now, he would do whatever was necessary to get his family back. The goal wasn't for everything to go back to how it used to be. Obviously, there had been a major flaw in his parenting. He was past the phase of living in denial and trying to see if there was simply something wrong with Itachi fundamentally. Each and every one one of them, Fugaku, Mikoto, and Sasuke, had played a role in the deterioration of Itachi's mental health.

The only thing he could do was rebuild. Of course, he couldn't do that alone. Without Mikoto, he wouldn't have his two beautiful sons that meant the world to him, despite how he acted towards them at times. She was one of the most important people in his life.

Mikoto was a strong woman. He believed that she could pull through this. All she needed was a reminder that she wasn't alone.

Fugaku looked around the bathroom. When he found what he needed, he picked up an extra sponge and began to scrub alongside Mikoto.

* * *

_Nervously, Hizashi fiddled with the ends of his hair. Normally, he wore it in a low ponytail, but, today, he decided to wear it loose with a single braid hidden in the thick tresses. He'd braided his hair in an attempt to calm his nerves while he waited for Fugaku to arrive. He had spent all last night trying to find the perfect outfit for his first date. Hizashi still couldn't believe that he was actually going on a date. Well, if Fugaku ever showed up._

_"If he isn't here in five minutes..." Hizashi was going to walk to the huge house at the end of the strip and curse Fugaku out for standing him up. The boy was six minutes late. And, while that didn't seem like a big deal, to Hizashi, a person that was accustomed to being let down, it was a very big deal._

_Hiashi had hounded him all night about going to the mall with him so they could spend quality time together. The older twin acted as if everything was just peachy between them and that infuriated Hizashi to no end. What would it take for Hiashi to get it? Not only were they brothers, but they were identical twins. They were practically the same person. There was something so wrong with that picture._

_Hiashi felt no shame or remorse over what he did to his younger brother. Hizashi was convinced that he was deranged. If there was anyone to blame for Hiashi's twisted personality, all of the blame would fall on their father's shoulders. He'd created that monster at a young age by constantly telling him that everyone within the walls of the Hyuuga compound belonged to him. Taiyou basically encouraged him to use Hizashi however he saw fit. Like a house pet._

_His mood had instantly plummeted as he thought about his dysfunctional family. To make matters worse, Fugaku was still nowhere in sight and five minutes had passed. After checking his wrist watch for the tenth time, Hizashi let out a defeated sigh. Knots formed in his stomach, and he chewed the inside of his mouth to keep the tears at bay._

_He had gotten his hopes up for nothing. Why had he put so much trust in Fugaku anyway? The Uchiha teen probably realized that he could find someone much better to take to the movies._

_The next time Hizashi saw the boy, he was going to knee him in the ba—_

_A powder blue Corvette pulled up. When the window rolled down, Hizashi was met with a bouquet of sunflowers. "I had to bribe my dad to lend me his baby. Isn't this car beautiful? Oh, and these are for you!" Fugaku pulled the flowers back and eyed Hizashi sheepishly._

_Arms crossed, Hizashi watched the boy get out of the car. "You're fifteen minutes late." He attempted to hide the relief he felt behind a slight pout._

_"I didn't think finding sunflowers would be so hard." He handed the bouquet to the Hyuuga. "Your name means rays of the sun. So I thought these would be perfect for you. And I know, I know, flowers are for girls, but I—"_

_"I love flowers." Hizashi smiled at the sunflowers. His mother enjoyed flower pressing and, when he was younger, he used to assist her. Of course, Taiyou hadn't allowed that to last long. "Thank you."_

_Fugaku quickly kissed him on the cheek. He glanced around nervously to make sure no one had seen that. "We should get going." He opened the door to the passenger's side and waved his hand. "Your chariot awaits!"_

_"You're such a dork." Shaking his head, Hizashi got in the car. Once his door was closed, he pretended to sniff the bouquet to hide the slight blush on his cheeks. He would give Fugaku a second chance. But the boy had one more chance to prove that he wasn't like everyone else. "Can you even drive this thing?"_

_"Do you think Sarani would have gave me the keys if I couldn't?"_

_"Is that your dad?"_

_"Yes."_

_"He seems nice. I mean, my dad would never hand over the keys to his car." His dad didn't even drive his own car. Hell, Hizashi was convinced that Taiyou had no idea how to operate a vehicle. The clan head was chauffeured around town for the most tedious of things._

_Keeping his eyes on the road, Fugaku nodded his head in agreement. "My dad is pretty cool, though, it's my mom that acts more like the father. Don't get me wrong, my dad isn't a wuss," he quickly countered. "My mom is just tough as nails."_

_Tough wasn't a word that Hizashi would ever use to describe his mother. Hikari was Hyuuga Taiyou's personal doormat. And the woman seemed to wear the title with pride. He didn't think his father had ever hit his mother. Taiyou did not need to use physical abuse to keep anyone in control. But there was no doubt in his mind that the poor woman was terrified of her husband. Then again, Hikari also seemed frightened by her own shadow at times._

_"What about your parents?" Fugaku asked. "Your mom is really hot."_

_"If you weren't driving I would punch you. Don't say that about my mother again." Hizashi wondered why he still loved that woman as much as he did._

_"Touchy, touchy. Someone appears to be a mama's boy."_

_"I'm warning you."_

_"I never took you for the sensitive type," he glanced over and smiled at the boy._

_Remaining silent, Hizashi waited until Fugaku was done turning the corner. Then he slapped him in the back of the head. "I warned you."_

_"Dammit, Hizashi, wait until I park! I'm going to return the favor!"_

_. . ._

_It was funny how things had turned out. They had arrived at the movie theater fifteen minutes before showtime. Still, they had managed to miss the movie. Fugaku had kept his promise and returned the favor._

_Except he hadn't expected for a small exchange of blows to end with steamy kisses and, eventually, sex in the backseat of his father's car. Hizashi had instructed him to drive behind an abandoned warehouse where no one would see them. How the teen even knew of that building was lost on Fugaku._

_During the entire drive, Fugaku knew what would happen once he parked, and he could barely contain his nervousness. He worried if he would be good enough. He also worried that he wouldn't know what to do. In the end, every worry melted away when their lips touched. Instinct took over, and he finally kissed Hizashi how he'd only dreamed of doing. The new outfit that he'd begged his mother to up his allowance for had been quickly discarded._

_Hizashi looked even more beautiful naked, with the crepuscular rays of the sunset dancing on his skin. It was obvious that it wasn't his first time. The way he shoved Fugaku on that back seat and straddled him with such finesse was proof enough._

_"Don't focus on me," said Hizashi while he teased his own entrance with the head of Fugaku's erection. "If you do, it'll be over too soon." He slowly lowered himself with a slight roll of his hips. Maintaining eye contact, he bit his lower lip once he was fully impaled._

_Fugaku almost came right then and there. Glancing down, his eyes bulged at the thick organ between the Hyuuga's legs. "God," he breathed. Man, was he lucky that their roles weren't reversed. There was no way he could handle that inside of him._

_He leaned forward with a sly smirk on his face. His long hair shielded them from the outside world like a dark curtain. "How many times must I remind you?" He rocked his hips, earning himself a low throaty moan from the boy under him. "My name is Hizashi."_

_For the next two minutes and eighteen seconds, the only coherent word that Fugaku managed to say was Hizashi's name. As much as he wanted to last, his inexperienced body just couldn't handle that much pleasure. Long after he came, Hizashi continued to roll his hips and stroke himself to reach his own climax. Fugaku felt like a useless sack of potatoes, so he gave the boy a hand. Literally._

_Even the face Hizashi made when he ejaculated was beautiful. Fugaku could only imagine how cross-eyed he looked when he'd released. He was really starting to wonder why he was so lucky to even be breathing the same air as Hizashi._

_"Sorry," he looked away in embarrassment. "I tried to go longer, but you were moving your hips so much and I—"_

_"It's fine. I didn't expect you to last any longer than you did."_

_'Ouch,' Fugaku inwardly winced._

_"This was your first time, right?"_

_"...Yeah."_

_"It's only natural." Shrugging his shoulders, Hizashi sat up and moved to the front seat. "Lucky for us these seats are leather. Do you have any tissues? I need to clean this out."_

_There was something that had been bothering Fugaku since he first met Hizashi. After what had just happened and the teen's nonchalant attitude, it was really eating him up inside. "Check the glove compartment." He didn't want to ask and risk offending Hizashi, but he also really wanted to know._

_Hizashi pulled out a napkin that had come from a fast food restaurant. "I need something softer. I'm still kind of sensitive..."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Your jizz is in my ass and I need to clean it out," he stated bluntly._

_Fugaku stared at Hizashi with a blank expression on his face. He had heard the boy loud and clear, yet his mind was taking its time processing the information. Obviously, it had to have gone somewhere. They hadn't used a condom. Something that he was also mentally scolding himself for. His mother had drilled that into his head. Long before he even knew what a condom was._

_"Do you do this a lot?"_

_Hizashi was looking for some tissue in the glove compartment when he was asked the question._

_Instead of turning around to face Fugaku, he lowered his head and sighed. He knew where this was going. "What do you think?"_

_"This obviously wasn't your first time..."_

_Hizashi snorted. "Are you disappointed?" Absently, he noted that his clothes were in the front seat, just in case he needed to leave. He was used to situations like this. After sex, he lost all of his appeal. Men no longer wanted anything to do with him after they'd had their way with his body. Hell, he wished that worked on Hiashi._

_It would have been great to be Hizashi's first time. But, at the same time, Fugaku didn't have a right to feel that way. It wouldn't be fair to be upset with Hizashi because he wasn't the first one to have sex with him. "It's your body. So I can't fault you for having sex with someone before me. It's not like we were together or anything."_

_"So, it doesn't bother you?"_

_"Not really. I mean, it was just one time, right?"_

_He almost burst out laughing. If he weren't so nervous, he would have. The truth was, Hizashi had no idea how many people he'd slept with. He sure as hell didn't know how many times he'd had sex. Recently, he had slowed down, only because of the recent HIV scare. If it had not been for the fact that he was close friends with Nara Shikaku, he would've had to ask his mother to take him to the clinic. Shikaku's mother had tested him and promised not to say a word to his parents._

_When he had received the news that he was clear, he visited the Shinto shrine down the street from the hospital and emptied his wallet to show his gratitude. That had been two months ago. Since then, Hiashi had been the only person. Unfortunately._

_"You don't have to answer that," Fugaku blurted out. "I don't really want to know!"_

_"You wouldn't have brought it up if you didn't want to know."_

_"Well, I do want to know, but, it's not important." He would prefer not to have Hizashi upset with him for prying. "I mean, it's in the past. Since we're together now—"_

_Hizashi's head jerked in the boy's direction. "Together?"_

_"Yes." He sat up with a smile on his face, until he glanced down and saw the semen on his stomach. "Can you hand me a napkin?"_

_Hizashi handed Fugaku the napkin he had yet to use. There was still a look of confusion on his face while he did so. When had they established that they were an item? Had he somehow missed that conversation? "Are you saying that you still want to see me after this?"_

_"Why wouldn't I? Besides, I still want to take you to the movies. I think there was another showing a little later. We can go eat and then come back. How does that sound? Remember, it's my treat so you can get whatever you want..."_

_While Fugaku continued to chat happily about how they could spend the remainder of the evening together, Hizashi watched him closely for any signs of deceit. The Uchiha teen was probably just selling him a dream because he was too chicken shit to openly say that he never wanted to see him again. There had been an older, married man that had told Hizashi that he loved him. He'd always treated Hizashi so kind and was always gentle._

_But it had all been a lie. When Hizashi had told him that he didn't want to have sex one night, the man broke his nose and had his way regardless. It hadn't taken much to convince his parents that he got into a fight with an older teen. Hiashi had even threatened to kill whoever dared to hurt his twin. Of course, Hizashi had rolled his eyes at that and snidely asked why Hiashi hadn't killed himself already. Since he was the main source of his pain._

_Now dressed in his boxers, Fugaku leaned over the seat. "And you were wrong. This is the best day of my life." Not the best "night" of his life like Hizashi had told him. Still, he knew it was a moment that he would never forget._

_When Fugaku kissed him, Hizashi was surprised at how tender it was. Hizashi did not feel, reluctance, disgust, or even pity in that kiss. The teen kissed him the same way he had kissed him that night on the beach. He kissed him like he still wanted him. As much as Hizashi wanted to keep himself guarded, he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the way Fugaku made him feel._

_"I think I love you," Fugaku breathlessly admitted once the kiss ended._

_That ruined the mood. But not entirely. Laughing, Hizashi playfully shoved Fugaku away. "Don't make a confession like that unless you're certain. Besides, it's just the endorphins or some shit like that."_

_It wasn't endorphins or "some shit like that". However, Fugaku made no comment. Hizashi was right. He didn't need to confess his love if he wasn't certain. Although, he actually knew, without a doubt, that he was in love with Hizashi._

_"You're probably right," Fugaku laughed as well. "Anyway, let's get dressed. I'm starving!"_

_-o0o-_

_Hizashi didn't get back home until an hour past curfew. He had contemplated not going back at all for the night, but Fugaku said that he would call him and he didn't want to miss that. The day had been perfect. That was the best way to describe it. They were officially a couple, and Hizashi honestly had no idea how to contain his giddiness. For obvious reasons, their relationship would have to be kept under wraps._

_At first, he'd thought about letting Fugaku down easy and just ending things. The Uchiha teen had no idea what he was getting himself into. If Hiashi ever found out, the boy would do anything to tear them apart. Hiashi was the reason why Hizashi no longer had any of his old friends from elementary. Now, he was only friends with Shikaku, whom was three years younger than him._

_They weren't necessarily close, but Shikaku was the only person he considered a friend. If he ever needed a break from Hiashi, the random strangers, and life in general, he holed out at the Nara compound. He enjoyed feeding the deer that occupied the clan's forest. Animals were far better than people. Hizashi wished he could live in the Nara forest, away from his screwed up life._

_At least he had Fugaku now. The thought brought a smile to his face. Opening the front door, he tried to close the door quietly._

_"Hizashi." Hikari stepped out of the kitchen with a worried expression on her face. "Where have you been?"_

_Since when did she give a damn? Thankfully, it wasn't his father that had greeted him. From the looks of it, Taiyou wasn't even home. Hizashi opened his mouth to lie. Hikari was, for lack of a better word, a pushover. Giving her some lame lie about where he'd been all night would be a piece of cake._

_"Are those sunflowers?" His mother took a step closer. "They're lovely. Were they a gift?"_

_Sighing, Hizashi removed his shoes. "Yes," he answered curtly. If she were trying to hold a conversation with him, he was not interested._

_He wanted to hate her for how she turned a blind eye to what Hiashi did to him. She had been the only person he'd told. At the time, he hadn't known how to explain what his brother had done to him. He'd thought she would be able to tell him why it had been too painful to sit, or why his big brother would do something like that to him. Unfortunately, the only thing Hikari had done was tell Taiyou. So basically, she'd done nothing._

_"I have an extra vase in the kitchen. Would you like to put them in water?" She saw the hesitance on his face and couldn't blame him. "I could show you how to help them live longer..."_

_Glancing at the bouquet, Hizashi was reminded of how great his first date had been. The flowers had been a gift from his...boyfriend. God, even thinking that had his cheeks tingling in embarrassment._

_"I want them to live forever," he whispered._

_Hearing him, she noticed the deep longing in his voice. Now, she knew where he had been and why he'd been out so late. Her son was in love. She could see it all over his face. Smiling, she nodded her head. "I can help with that too." She did not need to know who the person was or what exactly they had been doing. Hikari was just happy that Hizashi finally had at least one, small measure of peace. "I can just use a single stem. Your father doesn't have to know."_

_Hizashi beamed at that because he knew exactly what his mother had in mind. "Thank you!"_

_'It's the least I can do, Hizashi. I'm so sorry that I'm not strong enough to do much more.'_

* * *

Lightly, Neji traced the sunflower's petals. The flower had been pressed on a blank page in the front of his father's journal. Time had left the flower's color dull, yet it somehow managed to maintain its overall beauty. He was stalling. The journal had been in his possession for a little over a week now, and he had yet to read it.

Neji wasn't ready to learn more about Hizashi. His father had always been a sore topic for him. With the circumstances of his death and what Hiashi had planted in his head all of those years ago, Neji wanted nothing to do with him.

That wasn't totally the truth. Neji did want to read the journal. He wanted to know more about the man who had made the first eight years of his life near perfect. He just did not think he was ready. Closing the leather book, he returned it to his overnight bag.

On a brighter note, Hiashi was away on business. The man had been gone for a few days and wasn't scheduled to return until a day after graduation. Three weeks without Hiashi was the best graduation gift ever. Neji wished he could have spent every night with Itachi, but the man wouldn't allow it. Even when Neji had explained that his uncle was away on business so no one would know. Itachi had still put his foot down, and Neji had been secretly proud of him for doing so.

But, he was allowed to stay most nights. Like tonight. Itachi was in the shower while Neji was lounging in his bedroom. A place where absolutely no magic happened. They only kissed, and cuddled. As much as Neji understood why Itachi wanted to take things slow, he was also frustrated. They had already established that they were into each other and that time was not on their side. What was the point of waiting? He wanted them to screw around as much as possible.

Although, Neji would admit that whenever he was with Itachi, there was never a dull moment. They were like close friends. Reading comics, watching movies, and the occasional walk in the park, pretty much summed up how they spent their days and nights together. It wasn't what Neji was accustomed to and, perhaps, that was a good thing.

Neji still yearned to be filled. There was an ache inside of him that was just begging for Itachi to bend him over and fuck him senseless. He could easily call up a reliable source of good dick and minimal conversation, but, lately, he hadn't been interested in one night stands.

Pants tightening, he blew out a frustrated sigh. Something had to give. An idea hit him when the water in the shower stopped running. Standing up, quickly removing his shirt, Neji decided to take matters into his own hands. Itachi had already made it clear that he wasn't ready for sex. Still, that did not mean that they couldn't do other things. The first time Itachi appeared uncomfortable, Neji would back off. No matter what he did in life, he would never be like Hiashi.

Removing his pants as well, he tossed his clothes in his overnight bag. Now only in his boxers, Neji laid on his stomach and stretched out on the bed. His clan's special salve had worked wonders on the bruises he'd had on his back and thighs. After tousling his hair a little, he picked up his phone and pretended to be engaged in whatever social media app he opened first. When the door to the bathroom opened, he kept his gaze on his phone.

The first thing Itachi saw when he stepped out of the bathroom had his dark eyes widening fractionally. Neji was half-naked, lounging on the bed, his bed, and it was positively tantalizing. Slowly, his eyes roamed over Neji's body, taking in everything, from the way his hair framed his face, to the curve of his splendid rear. His face bled crimson when Neji glanced over to catch him ogling him.

Feeling like a pervert, Itachi looked away and walked to his closet. He was starting to regret his decision to walk out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. How was he going to hide his growing arousal?

The protein bars Shisui had given him had been working wonders for him. He'd already gained seven pounds and was starting to get more definition to his arms and stomach. He still wasn't where he wanted to be, but the improvement had him feeling a little better about his physical appearance.

"Itachi." Did he just purr his name? Itachi turned his head to see that Neji was now standing behind him. The teen was up to something. Itachi could see the predatory gleam in his pale eyes. The towel around his waist was starting to feel really uncomfortable so he faced forward. Though, he was curious to know what Neji had up his sleeves.

Neji moved closer, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. Without a word, he started placing soft kisses on Itachi's back, while his hands caressed the older male's flat stomach. He felt Itachi relax against him as though he were silently giving his consent for things to continue. Gladly taking the offer, Neji's hand lowered, brushing against Itachi's erection.

Giving it a light squeeze, he hummed in appreciation. A handjob was great and all, but he wanted to give Itachi something to really remember. He moved to stand in front of Itachi. While he moved to sit on his knees, he maintained eye contact.

When he went to reach for the towel to remove it, Itachi grabbed his wrist. "...Do you not want me to?" He wouldn't force it.

"I do. It's just that..."

"Is there something that you don't want me to see?" Neji could relate to that. His tone softened, and he caressed Itachi's thigh in order to coax him. "It's okay. I only want to make you feel good. I'm not here to judge you."

Itachi believed him. Neji had improved a great deal since their first encounter. At least towards him. The teen still had a mean streak. Regardless, he felt like he could trust Neji enough to show him his scars. He removed the towel and was surprised to see that he was still very much aroused. Physically, and even emotionally, he was ready to be intimate with Neji. But he wasn't quite mentally prepared.

The scars were the second thing Neji noticed when Itachi took his towel off. His interest was more in the organ between the man's legs. When his eyes did land on the scars, he immediately noted how neat they were. There were six horizontal scars on the man's upper thigh. The scars were a part of Itachi, so Neji would want to know about every single one. Though, now, he only had his mind on one thing.

Lifting his gaze, his eyes locked with Itachi's. The look let the man know that he had acknowledged the scars and they did not bother him. They had no effect on how badly he wanted to pleasure Itachi.

Maintaining that eye contact, Neji teasingly suckled the head of Itachi's cock. He didn't want to toot his own horn—Actually, he did want to toot his own horn. If he wanted, he could finish Itachi off in under three minutes, but he wanted it to last. He wanted the man to experience a fraction of the pleasure that he could give him. That way, he would always seek more. And, when the blowjobs were no longer enough, Itachi would be begging to be inside of him.

That was how Neji's mind operated. Even when he genuinely cared for a person, he continued to manipulate them. He had done the same thing to Tokuma. It was something that he seriously needed to work on. However, now, he had more important things to focus on. He placed his hands on Itachi's hips and started off with slow, deep bobs of his head. If he used his hands, it would only intensify the pleasure causing his partner to release too soon. Of course, he did not want that.

Closing his eyes, Neji reveled in the way his jaws were stretched by the hardened member. Neji imagined how it would feel to have that same length inside of him. His own fantasies drove him to pick up the pace, suck harder, and take the man as deep as he could.

Itachi had no idea what to do with his hands. It seemed rude to place them on Neji's head and he felt awkward with them hanging uselessly at his sides. When he felt Neji's nose brush against his stomach, his mind went blank. His earlier fleeting thought to place his hands on the sides of Neji's face resurfaced. Instinctively, his hips rocked forward in search of more. He did not hear a whine of protest or any indication that his actions were bringing the younger male discomfort. So he allowed himself to get lost in the pleasure.

Of course, Neji had no problem with that. He had never expected Itachi to be a vocal person. He definitely did not expect him to be so vulgar. In between throaty moans, Itachi cursed like a sailor. Neji even opened his eyes to peek up at him to make sure that this was the same man that had scolded him for saying the word pussy out loud when they were walking in the park earlier that week.

_'Gentlemen in the streets but a beast in the sheets!'_ Neji would make sure to tease him about it later.

A single 'fuck' was the only warning Neji had before his mouth was filled with a warm substance that he knew all too well. Itachi's grip on his hair tightened as he rode out the intense wave of his orgasm. By that point, Neji was so hard that it was painful. While he waited for Itachi to catch his breath, he slowly stroked himself. Handjobs and blowjobs wouldn't be enough to ease the ache inside of him.

Neji needed to be fucked. It wasn't a want but a serious need. At least that was what he told himself. It wasn't like they were exclusive. He could still have sex with other people, he just chose not to. But he was seriously contemplating it.

Finally opening his eyes, Itachi hurriedly released his hold on Neji. "I'm so sorry. I...in your mouth." He was so embarrassed by his rude behavior.

"It's fine." Neji opened his mouth wide and showed him that he'd swallowed it all.

Itachi blinked slowly in mild astonishment. He also made a small note of how the thought of Neji swallowing his semen made him feel good. Everyday, he learned something new about himself. "Would you like some juice or perhaps some mouthwash?" Anything to get the taste out of his mouth.

Disregarding the question, Neji stood up and slid his boxers off. "Itachi," he pleaded. "Please..."

He thought the teen wanted him to return the favor so he quickly agreed. It was only fair for him to take care of Neji as well. Mirroring the Hyuuga's earlier actions, he eased down to his knees.

"You can skip that," Neji said impatiently. "Just hurry up and fuck me," he demanded.

Anyone else would have probably found the situation to be sexy. However, Itachi was not like most people. An attractive naked person was demanding him to "hurry up and fuck them", and Itachi was immediately turned off. He found nothing appealing about it. "I've already told you that I wasn't ready for us to take it that far. Is there any other way that I can make you feel good too?" They could try something else. He was open to anything except penetration.

When it came to sex, Neji always got his way with the exception of Hiashi. The young male could not understand why Itachi would not have sex with him. Yeah, he knew very well about the man's mental illness, self-esteem issues, and things like that, but it was just sex. It wasn't that serious, right?

"Is sex that important to you?" Itachi stood up and moved to sit at the edge of his bed.

Neji wanted to say that it wasn't a big deal, but it was a huge deal. Sex had been introduced to him at a young age. Now, it was as if he needed it to survive. As much as he hated what Hiashi did to him, a primal part of him couldn't deny that it felt good. He'd hated himself for years because of that, and he still did.

"Yes," he admitted quietly.

"I never said that I didn't want to have sex with you. Neji, I am really attracted to you."

"Then why won't you have sex with me?" If he was attracted to him, he should want to sleep with him. It was how the world worked. Well, it was how Neji's world operated. "You told me that you wanted me, but, now, you're acting as if I disgust you!"

Frowning, Itachi tried to think of a point in time when he'd ever made Neji feel that way. And he couldn't think of a single instance. "You don't disgust me. Why would you think that? I think the world of you."

"If that were true, you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of me. You would want to be more intimate with me. But the only thing you seem interested in is not sleeping alone! You don't want me. You never did. It's because I'm the only one you have right now. Isn't it?!" Neji felt so unwanted in that moment. Everyone else wanted him. No one had ever turned him down for sex. Men who had everything to lose risked it all just for one night with Neji. So why couldn't Itachi do the same?

Itachi moved to comfort Neji once tears started to fall. He knew that the teen was guilt tripping him. Mikoto used to play him like a violin whenever she wanted him to do something that she knew he really did not want to do. Still, Itachi would do whatever was necessary to keep Neji happy. He couldn't lose him. Not when things had been going so good for him. "We can try..."

"Really?"

"If that will make you happy."

As much as Neji wanted to jump for joy, he could tell that Itachi was only agreeing in order to please him. It was wrong to manipulate Itachi into giving him what he wanted. The man had been through enough. Briefly, he wondered if he were actually toxic for Itachi. Because of his constant scheming, they were in this situation now.

Neji wrapped his arms around Itachi and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry. We can just wait. I know that you're not ready. Can you forgive me?"

Relief flooded him. Itachi visibly relaxed. "I forgive you," he returned the kiss, but placed it on the teen's forehead. "I want to show you how much you mean to me. Just give me time."

"Okay," he nodded his head. "But I need to go clear my head. I'm going to step outside. Is that fine?"

"Do you want me to accompany you?"

"No. I won't be gone long."

Itachi watched Neji put his clothes back on. He would honor the boy's request and wait for him to get back.

* * *

Half an hour passed, and Itachi had begun to worry about Neji. After making a call to the front desk, he made his way downstairs. Taiko told him that he saw Neji walk out of the front door about twenty minutes ago. He knew that he promised to give Neji some space, but it was dark out and downtown Konoha was no place for a teenage boy to be wandering around on his own.

Itachi regretted not insisting that he go with him. He just didn't want to come off as clingy. Neji had seemed to be on edge before he left. Again, he blamed himself for his lack of self-esteem. If he had just given Neji what he had wanted, they wouldn't be in this predicament. When he called Neji's phone and received no answer, he started to panic.

What if something had happened to Neji? He tried not think like that, but the more his phone calls went unanswered, his anxiety skyrocketed. There were several diners and bars in the area. Neji could have been anywhere. Itachi decided to try the park. The teen had mentioned that it was a place that he enjoyed to frequent with one of his close relatives. Thankfully, the park was across the crosswalk from his penthouse.

There weren't that many cars out with it being so late. Itachi made it to the other side without any trouble. There were no cars parked. The lot was empty except for a sleek, red motorcycle. He barely glanced at the bike as he made his way to the back of the park. The three times that they'd visited the park, Neji always sat at the same bench. By that point, Itachi could pick the bench out of the countless others that were strategically placed around the park.

Hearing muffled voices, he slowed his steps. Itachi's instincts were going haywire. His gut was telling him to turn around and walk back to his penthouse. But curiosity had him taking every step forward. The muffled voices morphed into heated moans. The erotic sound of skin slapping against moist skin mingled with the nocturnal tune of nature. Itachi knew all too well what was going on. However, he took that final step anyway. And that one step had been one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

Neji's eyes were clenched shut, his head was thrown back, and a look of pure euphoria was on his face as he bounced up and down on the platinum haired man. It was intense. So intense that Itachi felt sick to his stomach. The man was treating Neji as though he were a rag doll. Thrusting inside of almost viciously while he kept the boy spread, revealing everything. From the looks of it, Neji sure as hell wasn't complaining. Is that what he'd wanted from Itachi? To be fucked hard in some public park?

Itachi wanted to make his presence known. Not hide behind the tree like some Peeping Tom. But he was too choked up to utter a word. He couldn't watch another second of it, so he turned around and walked away. When he reached the front of the park, he felt dizzy and had to wrap his arms around his stomach to keep himself from falling apart. It was futile. Bending over, he emptied his stomach on the pavement.

The walk back to the penthouse was done in a daze. A car had almost hit him. For a brief moment, Itachi wished that it had. His entire body was trembling, he had trouble opening the door to his building. He had to fight back tears and quell another wave of nausea. Once he was in the lobby, Taiko walked up to him with a concerned expression on his face.

"Did you find him?"

Slowly, Itachi nodded his head. "Yes. And I really wish that I hadn't." He brushed past the man and walked towards the elevator so he wouldn't see the tears streaming down his face.

But Taiko had seen them anyway.

TBC


	8. Lost & Found

**AN:** I know that in canon that Madara is way older than Fugaku and shouldn't even be alive in this, but I changed a lot of ages for this fic. If anyone would like to know everyone's ages just message me.

**.**

**.**

* * *

"I'm serious, Hidan. This is the last time."

Pulling up his pants, Hidan smiled smugly. "You said that last time, and here we are." They were in a public park no less. Neji must have been really hard up for sex. When the teen had called him, he could hear it in his tone of voice. He'd heard that same tone on the addicts he sold narcotics to. The teenager was addicted whether he knew it or not. "You know I'm always here to satisfy your needs."

Neji felt disgusted with himself when Hidan kissed him. Usually after consensual sex, guilt was the last emotion that he experienced. But, now, in that moment, he wanted the ground to open and swallow him.

He couldn't face Itachi. Not after this. Hidan was sitting there on the bench, still shirtless, as he casually smoked a cigarette. The smell of latex, sweat, and tobacco made Neji feel nauseous. What in the hell had he been thinking?

He hadn't been thinking. Lust had clouded his judgement like it always did. "Delete my number," he spat venomously. "I want nothing else to do with you. This is it. You got that? We are done!" He picked up his shirt and walked off.

"What in the fuck is your problem?" Hidan discarded the cigarette. Leaving his shirt on the bench, he walked up behind Neji and grabbed him by the arm. "What kind of fucking game are you playing, huh? You begged me to come out here, to _fuck you real good_ _,_ remember that? Now you're acting as if I forced you or something!"

The man's nails dug into his arm painfully. "Get your hands off of me," he warned. He had no idea who Hidan thought he was, but Neji wasn't some damsel. The biker would soon realize that. "We fucked. Now leave!" He shoved the man off of him.

Hidan was violent by nature. All it took was that small shove for his true colors to show. With the back of his hand, he slapped Neji hard enough to draw blood and yanked him by his shirt. "Listen here, you fucking slut, you can't just use me however you please and just throw me away!" His hand balled up into a fist. The sound the teenager made when he punched him in the gut made him smile.

Neji spat blood in the man's face.

The two blows left him dazed, but he wasn't labeled as a prodigy because he was easy on the eyes. With all of his strength, he kneed Hidan in the balls. He was far too annoyed to pull out some fancy move or get into a stance. Street fighting was also something he excelled in. While Hidan was bent over, cupping his sack and cursing belligerently, Neji landed a clean punch to the man's jaw. "The next time you put your hands on me, I will kill you." He would be damned if he allowed another man to abuse him.

He gave Hidan's crouched form one last glance before he hurriedly walked away. This was bad. How in the hell was he going to explain this to Itachi? There was blood on his lip; it felt busted. He just knew there was a bruise forming on his stomach.

He could always lie and say that he was mugged. Knowing Itachi, the man would want a description of the assailant so he could notify the authorities. Even thinking about Itachi made him feel sick to his stomach. Itachi didn't deserve this. Yes, they weren't exclusive. But it still felt like he'd cheated.

The bright side was that he could make up a believable lie to cover up what he'd done. After what had happened with Hidan, he was emotionally frazzled enough to be convincing when he told Itachi about how he was blindsided by an unknown man. If he cried hard enough, he could persuade the man not to call the police. As fucked up as it was to lie about something like that, Neji would do anything to keep this from Itachi.

Silently, he made a promise to himself. No more. No more sleeping around or partying until dawn. Neji wanted to become a person worthy of Itachi. He couldn't take back what he had done tonight. The only thing he could do was make sure it never happened again.

The walk back to Itachi's penthouse felt longer than it really was. Neji was dreading it. God, he really couldn't face the Uchiha right now. He still smelled of sex and failure. Itachi deserved better than this, better than him.

Taiko at the front desk gaped at him as he walked through the lobby. Neji thought the man would run to him and ask him what had happened, but he only continued to stare at him, fish-out-of-water style. Ignoring him, Neji made his way to the elevator. He hoped the security guard wouldn't pry. The more people that he told his bogus lie to would only make it that more difficult. Only Itachi needed to know.

During the entire ride up, it never crossed his mind that Itachi would turn the tables on him. He was convinced that a shower and a few lies were all he needed to sweep this incident under the rug. But he had underestimated the man.

The elevator chimed. Neji took a deep breath before stepping off of the elevator. As soon as he turned the corner to enter the kitchen, he saw Itachi sitting at the bar stool with an envelope in his hand. The man's head was down, long, dark hair kept him shrouded from view. The lights in the kitchen were dim, so it made it all the more harder for him to see anything.

"Itachi?"

"I saw you."

Three simple words was all it took for Neji to panic. He wanted to ask Itachi what he meant, but, deep down inside, he knew. But how? Had he followed him? Neji had to lean up against the nearest counter. Itachi had _seen_ him. How much had he seen? If he'd seen it all…

Itachi dropped the thick letter on the counter. "I wrote you a letter of recommendation and forged the required service hours you needed. You can send it to any university of your choice. Make copies of it. Do whatever you will with it."

Tears welled up in his eyes. Not for his own sake, but because he could hear how miserable Itachi sounded. Each broken catch in his voice sent a stab of pain through Neji. This was his fault. He was the source of Itachi's current suffering. "Itachi, I am so sorry." He took a cautious step forward with his hands outstretched. He just needed to touch him. He just needed to wrap his arms around the man and ask him for forgiveness.

Itachi must have heard him approaching because his head shot up. "Was it so hard for you to wait for me?" His eyes were red and swollen from crying. He looked feral. Like, if Neji took another step closer, he would lash out. "I _trusted_ you! I let you in..." He covered his face with his hands. "Leave...Just leave me alone."

"Itachi, please don't give up on me," Neji sobbed. "I..." _'_ _Need you.'_ "Please. I'm sorry."

Shaking his head, Itachi refused to give in to the boy's pleas, as much as it killed him. "Do you love him?" He shouldn't have asked that. The truth would probably make the pain in his heart that much harder to bear.

"No!" Neji answered quickly. "It's not what you think. I don't care about him, Itachi. I care about you!" Great way to show him, Neji. "I regretted it as soon as I did it."

"Did you tell him to stop? Or did you allow him to finish?"

"I...We finished," he quietly confessed. "You need to understand—"

"Understand what? Explain to me why you had to leave my house to fuck someone in the public park!"

Neji didn't like to be yelled it. They weren't dating. Itachi sure as hell didn't own him. Admittedly, he'd fucked up, but, he wasn't going to just allow the man to yell at him. He was also embarrassed. Itachi had seen him in action. The man had seen who he really was behind his mask. It was the end for them. Neji just knew it. No man wanted to turn a slut into a boyfriend. He was damaged goods. He had been since the night of his father's funeral.

"We're not dating, Itachi. You couldn't give me what I needed, so I went to someone who would!"

Needed? Since when was sex a necessity? Itachi's analytical mind took that information and combined it with the other bits of information he'd been secretly compiling on Neji. The bruises on his neck and the bruises on his back that he had no idea that Itachi had spotted last week, were already causes for alarm.

The display in the bedroom earlier that evening had really been the icing on the cake. Itachi wouldn't label Neji as a sex addict because he wasn't a professional. However, he was comfortable enough to say that there was something rather odd about the teen's overall behavior.

Yet what could he do about it? Itachi had his own problems. He wasn't strong enough for this. In his fragile state, everything was a trigger. "I'll have someone drive you home." Itachi wasn't a monster. As hurt as he was, he wished for Neji to find happiness in life. He just did not think that he was the one who could give him that. "Thank you for everything."

Itachi got up from the stool with the intention of calling a cab once he was in the confines of his bedroom. He just needed to get away from Neji while he still had the strength. Midway through the dark hallway, he was stopped in his tracks by Neji pressed up against his back with his arms around his waist. Immediately, the tears that he'd tried to fight back escaped.

Neji's entire body trembled as he sobbed uncontrollably. "I can't lose you! You're the only good thing in my life..." He clung to Itachi's shirt desperately. He pushed Tokuma away. He kept Lee out. But he didn't want to lose Itachi. He couldn't. "Please, Itachi. I can be better."

God, he wanted to believe him. Itachi wanted to tell the teen that everything would be alright. He wanted to assure him that they could move past this. However, every time he closed his eyes, he saw Neji riding the stranger without a care in the world. His self-esteem had already been fragile. What he had witnessed had only served to break him back down to square one. Had he ever been good enough? Or had Neji only felt sorry for him? Itachi could no longer tell.

"We knew from the start that this had a time limit on it..." So why would they invest that much time on moving past this situation? In the end, it would mean nothing. "I need time away from you," until he could bear the sight of Neji without thinking about the expression on the teen's face while the biker was inside of him. "I just can't do this, Neji. I can't always wonder what you're doing...who you're doing, while you're not here with me." He was insecure as it was.

Neji's hands dropped to his sides. "I understand." He honestly did. "Goodbye, Itachi." He walked past the man to retrieve his overnight bag from the master bedroom.

Itachi continued to stand there in the hallway long after Neji gathered all of his belongings and left. When he could no longer stand, he slumped to the cold floor and allowed darkness to consume him.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after leaving Itachi's, Neji stepped out of the cab with his bag in tow. The night was still young. There was a dime bag of Adderall in his pocket and he had a fake ID in his wallet. All it took was the right mixture of pills and strong vodka to make him forget all about Itachi. He could easily find someone to take him home for the night. They'd fuck him without caring about the busted lip or the bruise on his stomach.

They wouldn't ask as many questions as Itachi always did. They wouldn't make him feel as valuable and appreciated as Itachi always made him feel. Who was he kidding? The best thing that had happened to him was gone. He had no one to blame but himself.

Reaching his destination, he knocked on the door. Tonight, he wasn't going to be alone. He couldn't be alone. He needed to be in the arms of someone who loved him.

The door finally cracked opened. Lee poked his head out. When his eyes landed on Neji, his drowsiness seemed to dissipate. His eyes focused, becoming more alert, landing on the boy's busted lip. Then, they spotted the overnight bag on Neji's shoulders. Quietly, he opened the door wider, stepped to the side and allowed Neji entry.

Once inside, Neji tried to lift his arms to remove his bag, but they felt too heavy. Instead, he stood there as silent sobs wracked his body. He was tired. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. He was tired of living like this.

Neji opened his mouth to speak. "Sorry...Should have called ahead," his voice quivered.

Lee simply smiled at him, took the bag off of his shoulders and put it on his own. Symbolically, he was showing Neji that, when things got too heavy for him to bear, he would always be willing to help him take the load off.

Without a word, he grabbed Neji's hand and lead him to his bedroom. They remained silent as they climbed into bed together. Lee rested on his back so that Neji could lay his head on his chest and cry as much as he needed.

* * *

Another charity ball.

Fugaku was at the point where he wanted to hire someone to stand in for him. Oh, that's right. That was what he had two sons for. He snickered a little at that joke. The scotch was so strong, one sniff brought tears to his eyes. It was his first and only drink for the evening. The only reason why he had walked to the bar and demanded something strong was because of the way Senju Tobirama had been mean-mugging him all night.

After all of those years, the man still suspected him of ousting his affair with Madara. Of course, the man was right, but Fugaku wasn't going to ever admit it. He had his reasons for exposing them.

In actuality, he was just embarrassed at his younger self for behaving like he had. What he'd done had been childish. But love made people do foolish things. Hizashi had made people do foolish things. The man had been one of a kind. His charisma had been enough to make the mightiest of men crumble. Fugaku didn't know one person that hadn't been in love with Hizashi. Even the Nara clan head once had a crush on his older friend.

During those years, the only reason why Fugaku had ever been excited about attending one of these uppity events was because he knew Hizashi would be present. Now, he dreaded the very mention of a gala.

_'Just fifteen more minutes. I'll shake a few more hands, make my rounds, and then go home.'_

They only wanted his money anyway. He almost asked them if he could just send a check instead. Everyone asked him about Mikoto. He knew that they weren't concerned for his wife's well-being. They were just trying to pry to see if she'd truly lost her mind like the rumors insisted. if he ever found out who had started the rumor, he was going to wring their neck.

No one had dared to ask Fugaku if the rumor was true. He had been waiting for it. He needed someone to take his frustration out on. If Tobirama continued to stare at him like that, he would be the unfortunate recipient of Fugaku's rage.

Their eyes locked from across the room. Fugaku lifted his glass and tiled his head towards the older man. Tobirama did the closest thing to an eye roll and averted his gaze. Had he really loved Madara that much? No one really knew. Their relationship had been so under wraps that Fugaku and Hizashi had been the only people to know. But that was a long story. One he didn't feel like revisiting at the moment.

Lucky for him, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Turning around, he sat his glass on the bar and retrieved his phone. Heading for the exit, he answered the call.

_"I just got off of the phone with Itachi...I'm worried."_

That was all he needed to hear. Fugaku stayed on the phone while Shisui relayed everything that Itachi had told him during their phone call. Quickly, he made his way outside of the upscale hotel, ignored the valet requesting his ticket, and walked further down the street to flag down a taxi.

If Itachi's penthouse weren't so far away, he would have run there. After cutting in front of a young couple, he slammed the door in their faces and barked the address to the driver.

It was obvious that Shisui was crying because his words were incoherent. "Shisui," he interrupted calmly. "I need you to speak clearly, son. I'm on my way to Itachi's now. I need to know what he said." He needed to know what was wrong and how serious this was.

Fugaku remained on the line until the cab stopped in front of the penthouse. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a wad of bills and handed it to the driver. It was more than what the man would make in a week of driving people around. Lucky, for him, Fugaku only had one thing on his mind. Disregarding the driver's words of gratitude, he climbed out of the car and ran.

Taiko's head shot up when he saw the Uchiha clan head darting through the double doors with an urgent expression on his face. "Fugaku-sama?" He wanted to ask the man if everything was alright, but the older man ran past his desk and straight for the elevator.

The elevator didn't move fast enough for him. Cursing loudly, he slammed on the button repeatedly as if that would really help speed things up. The stairs only led to the eleventh floor. Itachi's floor was isolated from everyone else and was only accessible through the elevator.

At the time, he had thought that it would be a smart way to keep the snooping reporters out. The lengths they would go through to get an interview with Itachi were sickening. Journalists weren't human at all in his opinion.

His head was spinning on the ride up to top floor. He wanted to blame it on the Scotch from earlier, however, one glass was the equivalent to having drunk nothing at all to him. The alcohol wasn't the cause. He was nervous that, this time, he was too late.

"Itachi!" The elevator had barely opened and he squeezed out of the doors, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Itachi!" He didn't have to go far.

Itachi was standing in the kitchen with a knife in his right hand. Frantically, Fugaku searched his son's bare chest and arms for any signs of blood. When he saw none, he almost sighed in relief. But there was the matter of the sharp object in Itachi's hands.

"I just want it gone," Itachi sobbed. "I just want it gone..."

Taking slow, steady steps, Fugaku raised his hands as if he were approaching an injured animal. In a way he was. "Son, put the knife down. I'm here. Whatever this is, we can get through it together."

Shaking his head stubbornly, Itachi raised the knife. "It was all a lie. How could I have been so stupid? Someone like him could never..." He shook his head again. His hand tightened around the knife. "Why are you here?"

Fugaku continued to move closer. "Shisui called me. He was worried about you."

Hearing his best friend's name seemed to help. Itachi lowered the knife fractionally, but his grip on it did not ease up. "There is nothing to worry about. I just want it gone so the pain will stop."

"Want what gone?"

Hesitantly, Itachi lifted his hand. Briefly it hovered over his heart and Fugaku panicked because he thought his son was going to aim the knife there. But instead, the younger male reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair. "I couldn't find the scissors," he mumbled.

"You just want to cut your hair?"

"Yes..."

Had Itachi taken his medication today? It didn't seem like it. Though, he would get to that later. For now, he needed to get that knife far away from his son. "Give me the knife. Then, we can look for the scissors together. I can cut it as short as you want me to, okay?"

Itachi seemed to give it some thought. Cutting his hair had been a spur of the moment kind of thing. After trashing his bedroom, he tried to get rid of every single thing that reminded him of Neji.

There wasn't much in his home that held any significance so he resorted to doing something drastic. Neji had loved his hair. Or had that been a lie as well? Either way, he thought that by cutting it, he could cut all ties with the younger male. It was stupid. And, now that his father was there, he felt embarrassed for behaving so dramatically.

The knife slipped out of his hands and slid over to Fugaku's feet. With a defeated sigh, Itachi pressed his back against the wall and slid to the floor. It was over now. After that display, he would be admitted to a treatment center. His chances of seeing his brother again had already been slim. Now, he didn't know how long it would be before he saw Sasuke. If he told his father that he had no intentions of harming himself, would the man believe him?

Fugaku picked up the knife and placed it on the counter. "What happened?" he asked while he crouched down to sit next to his son. "Shisui said that you kept saying that _'_ _he's gone'_. Who were you talking about?"

"It's nothing. Sorry I worried you."

"Did something happen between you and Neji?"

Slowly, Itachi turned his head to face his father. How did he figure that? If he had known that Itachi kept in touch with the Hyuuga despite his orders, he would have said something already. Unless Shisui told him. "You told me to cut ties with him. But you don't even know him..."

Sighing wearily, he tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. It was pointless to keep the truth from Itachi. He would probably find out sooner or later. "If things would have turned out differently, Neji would be under my custody," he confessed. "It was another dying wish of Hizashi's that has been ignored." All thanks to a certain clan head that Fugaku wanted to personally castrate.

"Hizashi?"

"Neji's father." He glanced at his son. "Has Neji never mentioned his father to you?"

No. The teen had never discussed his family. Sometimes, it felt as though he had no family. In fact, Neji rarely talked about anything regarding his personal life. Everything Itachi knew about him was known to practically every citizen of Konoha. Had he ever really known Neji at all? There was so much going on. Itachi was tired of being in the dark.

He wanted to know why Neji hated being in the compound, and why he always had bruises on his body. He had refrained from asking in the past because he had thought that, with time, Neji would tell him everything he needed to know.

Itachi wanted to respect the teen's privacy. Despite how much it ate him up inside. But, now, he wanted answers, and, since he couldn't get them from the source, he would have to start somewhere.

"I want to know _everything._ Why would Neji's father mention you in his will?" Why would he trust Fugaku enough to give the man full custody of his only son?

Fugaku nodded his head. "I will tell you, but, first, I want to know what happened tonight. You had been doing so good these past two weeks."

Itachi didn't want to tell a soul what he'd seen in the park. Because, no matter how disappointed he was in Neji, he wasn't going to bad-mouth him or tell anyone about what he'd witnessed. What happened was between them, and the platinum-haired stranger who Itachi had the impulse to find and strangle.

"I am still doing good. I was never going to harm myself." He wasn't. There may have been a fleeting thought, but, in the end he decided to deal with his hurt and frustration without cutting.

Fugaku didn't know if that was the truth. When he had arrived on the scene, it really looked as if Itachi was going to stab himself with that knife. However, he also understood that he was looking through the eyes of a parent who had almost lost his son to suicide.

He had panicked. And his inability to trust in his son had clouded his judgement. In the past, he had made all of the decisions for Itachi. It was to the point where he was certain that the boy wouldn't know how to function without him. But it was because of his domineering parenting that they were in that situation now.

Placing a hand on his son's shoulder, he gave it a gentle squeeze. "I believe you, Itachi. Don't worry."

Did his father realize what those words meant to Itachi? And it wasn't just the words. Fugaku spoke with sincerity and his touch was comforting. Itachi visibly relaxed. For the first time in years, he felt completely comfortable in his father's presence. He didn't feel on edge, as if he had to constantly watch what he said and did in order to not upset the man. This was one of the things that he'd always wanted from his father.

"Thank you."

"Now, I think it is time that you learned the truth. I honestly don't know where to begin."

There was a melancholic expression on Fugaku's face that Itachi had never seen before. Scooting over closer, he grabbed his father's right hand and encased it with his own two hands. "You can start at the beginning," he suggested.

Squeezing his son's hand, Fugaku smiled. "Neji's father and I were lovers." He noticed the way Itachi's mouth fell opened, but he continued. "We met when I was sixteen. Since then, he has been the only man that I have ever loved," the only man that he'd ever been intimate with. "When he killed himself—"

"Neji's father committed suicide?"

"Yes. I'm honestly shocked that Neji has never mentioned his father to you."

Itachi pulled his hands away and sat them in his lap. Neji's father had killed himself? He could only imagine the effect that that had on the boy. Were there ever moments when Neji despised Itachi for his own attempted suicide? Still, Neji had never condemned him for that. They never spoke about why Itachi had felt the need to slit his wrists. The more his father told him, it became painfully clear that he had never really known Neji at all.

"So I guess I don't love him..." Itachi tucked his knees under his chin, wrapping his arms around his legs. "I don't even know him. Maybe this isn't love after all." He started to cry again. "But...it hurts so much..."

"Is the pain unbearable?" Fugaku asked.

"...Yes?"

"If Neji ever hurt you, would you forgive him? No matter how humiliating it would be to take him back. Would you do it?"

"If he came back now, I would welcome him with open arms..." If his father wasn't there, Itachi would try to find Neji and bring him back. "We ended on...horrible terms. I have every right to not want to ever see him again. But," he shook his head and cried harder. "I want him back. I hate myself for kicking him out. Does that mean that I am weak?"

Fugaku hugged his son. When Itachi trembled in his arms, he squeezed. "No. No, that does not mean that you are weak, Itachi. It means that you're in love. You don't have to know everything about a person to be head over heels for them." He could feel the intensity of the boy's pain through that hug and it killed him. "I want to encourage you to fight for him. If you think that he may share your feelings...I would want you two to make it work, because that is what I wanted to do with Hizashi. However, you know that I can't allow it. The clan needs you, Itachi. I need you."

Itachi wanted to nod his head like the obedient son that he'd always been. He wanted to assure his father that he would get past this and move on. His family and his clan needed him. He didn't doubt that. But, somehow, he felt as if Neji needed him more. "How long did you and Hizashi date?"

"We were on and off a lot. It wasn't when you were born that we ended our intimate relationship for good," he lied. There had been one more time before Hizashi died.

"You cheated on mother?" Itachi didn't know how that information made him feel. His father had said that Mikoto was aware of Hizashi. But how aware was she?

Fugaku pulled away from the embrace so he could get a better look of his son. Itachi wasn't a child anymore. He didn't need to treat him as one. "When I found out that I would be marrying Mikoto, I told Hizashi. Understandably, he was upset and instantly harbored a hatred towards her. I took it upon myself to introduce them and..." He shook his head, chuckling a little. "Mikoto understood why I was so madly in love with Hizashi. She knew there were parts of me that would always yearn for that man."

"So, she allowed you to...cheat on her?"

_'Is it considered cheating if your mother joined in?'_ Fugaku would keep the question to himself. His son did not need to know that much. "Yes, Mikoto was aware of every time Hizashi and I met up together."

Did it make it better that his mother was aware of it? Itachi wanted to be upset with his father, but, then again, he simply didn't care as much as he should have. If his mother knew about it, and had allowed it, what more could he do or say? "You said that Neji would have been in your custody?" That was what he really wanted to know about.

"Hizashi always joked that, if something happened to him, he would want Mikoto and I to adopt Neji. Of course, we were more than willing to agree. A month before he hung himself, he had his will revised to appoint Mikoto and I as Neji's guardians upon his death. At the funeral, we came ready to take Neji with us," his face twisted into a scowl, "but, because of those useless Senju Laws, we had no claim on him."

"So you just gave up on him?"

Fugaku frowned. "Never. Once Neji turns eighteen, he'll never have to want for anything. I'll help put him through college and—"

"What if it's too late? Or what if something would have happened to him while you waited around for him to grow up? Did you ever try to oppose the laws? Or visit with Neji so he would at least know that someone outside of his clan cared for him?" Itachi's voice rose with every question. "During that tournament, when he basically cried out for someone to save him...you did nothing!"

It was all true. After Hiashi not-so-kindly reminded them about the Senju Laws, Fugaku had given up. Mikoto had been the only one that tried to find ways to override the laws. She had been vehement with her dislike towards Hiashi.

The woman had seen something in the man that frightened her, but Fugaku had ignored his wife. He had closed himself off, because he had been still mourning over the loss of Hizashi.

"I failed Neji..." The truth was a hard pill to swallow. He had thought that by securing Neji's financial stability for when he turned eighteen, that he was helping. But that was nothing. "I failed Hizashi."

"I don't want to make the same mistake, father." Itachi wiped the tears from his eyes. He had found his resolve. "I don't know what it is, but there is something going on inside of that compound. Something sinister. Neji needs me. He needs me more than the clan does. And I will do everything in my power to make sure that he is safe."

"Itachi—"

"I love him," he said with such conviction that he even startled himself. "If I have to, I will leave the clan like Obito did. You can't stop me."

That was exactly why Fugaku had wanted Itachi to cut all ties with Neji. He saw too much of Hizashi in that boy. What was it about these Hyuuga men that made people behave irrationally? Even Mikoto had fallen victim to Hizashi's charm. Now, his son was willing to throw away everything just to be with Neji. As much as he wanted to applaud his eldest son for fighting for what he believed in, Fugaku also couldn't lose his heir. Therefore, he needed to compromise.

Fugaku placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder when the younger male tried to stand. "Let's make a deal. From here on out, I will do everything in my power to figure out what exactly is going on at the Hyuuga compound. I have been down this road before with Hizashi. I too felt like there was something sinister going on with his family." And it turned out to be Hizashi's father that had been abusing the boy. Thankfully, Taiyou was no longer living. "Meanwhile, you take care of things on your end."

"Are you giving me permission to be with Neji?"

"Not indefinitely. Just until you take over as clan head."

He would only have a year with Neji. If that. Anything could happen during the short span of a year. Once Fugaku died, Itachi would have no choice but to take over. That could be tomorrow, or next month. It was difficult to determine. However, he was ready to spend every moment of it with Neji.

"I want to know more about Neji's father. Maybe it will give me more insight on Neji."

"Sure, but can we move this to the couch?"

Itachi stood up and offered his father a hand.

They stayed up long past midnight. Sometime during Fugaku's story, Itachi made himself comfortable and rested his head on his father's lap. Idly, Fugaku ran his fingers through his son's hair while he talked about his first love until the younger male eventually fell asleep. The story was pretty much over by then anyway.

There were some parts that he needed to leave out. Somethings were strictly between him and Hizashi. Even Mikoto didn't know everything that had gone on between them.

When Fugaku had mentioned, that, at first, he had been convinced that Hizashi was a sex addict, Itachi had given him a strange look. But Itachi kept his questions and comments at a minimum. He had been genuinely interested in what his father had to say. Fugaku couldn't help but wonder if history was repeating itself. He had never really interacted with Neji.

Still, the few times he had seen the teen in person, he always saw Hizashi.

However, he wouldn't jump to conclusions. Just because Hizashi had been, for lack of a better word, promiscuous, that didn't mean that Neji was. Just thinking about the amount of times he'd questioned his sanity while he dated Hizashi made him chuckle a little. A fool in love, was what he had been.

Hizashi's sexual nature had been the cause of the majority of their arguments. The teen had wanted sex all of the time, while Fugaku had simply wanted to hold him or just talk. It had been to the point where Fugaku thought the boy was having an affair. Then, he had found out that his suspicions had been correct. There had been an instance where Hizashi came to him while drunk and, in the boy's drunken stupor, he'd forgotten to clean himself. The look on Fugaku's face when he saw someone else's semen roll down his boyfriend's thigh had been priceless.

The Hyuuga twin had been a very complicated individual. To this day, Fugaku still didn't know everything about the man. Every time they had fallen out, they always found their way back to each other. Hell, even their sons were drawn to each other. What were the odds?

Fugaku couldn't recall a time when he'd ever been that affectionate towards Itachi. So many years, he had wasted on trying to mold Itachi into the perfect son. The first time he had realized that his eldest boy was a genius, he exploited it. He had known so many people who had the same kind of potential that Itachi possessed, but they had wasted it. He hadn't wanted the same for his son. Instead of allowing Itachi to make his own mistakes and learn from them, he had pulled the boy's strings like a marionette. Now was his second chance to do better by Itachi.

And he planned on doing just that. Most people didn't get second chances with their loved ones. After losing Hizashi, he couldn't bear to lose another precious person. Not like that.

Without realizing it, Fugaku dozed off as well. He had been in a dreamless slumber when the elevator chimed. Opening his eyes, he looked out of the skyscraper windows and noticed the sun faintly peeking from under the horizon. Dawn was approaching.

Fast, heavy footsteps could be heard on the marble floors of the halls leading to the den. Fugaku tried to think of who it could be at that hour. The first person he thought of had been Neji. Perhaps the teen had returned to mend things with Itachi. If that were the case, he would step back and give them their privacy. He intended to keep up his end of their deal. However, the person wasn't Neji.

Shisui looked as if he'd just left the office and caught the next flight out of Suna. And he had. His dress tie was loose, hanging around his neck, and if it weren't so dark, Fugaku would be able to see the male's red, swollen eyes. He'd cried the majority of the flight. The fear that he was once again too late wouldn't allow him a moment of peace during the three hour flight.

"Shisui?"

"I called you like fifty times. How is he?" He stared down at his best friend while he slumbered. "He didn't try to..."

"No," Fugaku motioned for the man to sit. "I should have known you would fly out here."

"What happened? Was it something with..." Shisui closed his mouth in fear that he would rat Itachi out if he mentioned Neji's name.

Fugaku sighed. "I know about Neji. They had a falling out. I don't know what it was about." And he didn't need to know. Whatever it was, Itachi already seemed ready to forgive the Hyuuga for it.

Shisui also sighed. More so out of relief. He hadn't even packed a bag before coming. As soon as the call had ended with Itachi, he'd made his way to the airport. During the drive there, he had called Fugaku. Lucky for him, the next flight had been scheduled half an hour after their call ended. The entire trip, he had been on edge. But, now, he could rest easy.

"Shisui, help me carry him to his bed."

. . .

When they tried to place Itachi in his bed, the man pulled Shisui in with him and spooned him. Even in his sleep, Itachi could tell when his best friend was around. He mumbled the man's name in his sleep, bringing a small smile to Shisui's face. There had been a time when Fugaku thought the two were far too close. But, now, he saw it for what it was. He couldn't have been more appreciative for the man's loyalty to his son.

"You can take your vacation early," Fugaku said before leaving. He needed to get home to check on Mikoto and Sasuke. "Itachi will need a friend like you during this time."

Shisui muttered his gratitude as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_With a low growl, Hiashi yanked his brother's covers back. Another night of him finding Hizashi's bed empty. This time, the boy had the audacity to place pillows under the covers in order to deceive him. Why would he go to such lengths? All he had to do was tell him that he would be out. Wasn't Hiashi a merciful brother? Wasn't he understanding? If their relationship was ruined it was because Hizashi was such a lying slut._

_He saw the withering flowers on his brother's nightstand. They were starting to smell and he didn't like it. Picking up the vase, he threw it against the wall. Seeing the flowers scattered on the floor brought a smile to his face._

_There was a knock at the door. Hikari poked her head in to see that the ruckus was all about. When her eyes landed on her naked son, her eyes widened. "Forgive me, Hiashi-sama." She tried to close the door and leave._

_"Come here!" Hiashi demanded._

_Hikari did as she was bid. Her eyes remained downcast, more so out of shame, rather than respect. She knew better than to intervene. It was best to just allow Hiashi to have his way. That was how she operated with all of them men in her life. The less struggle, the better._

_"Where is my brother?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Are you lying to me?"_

_"I would never."_

_Hiashi stared at the woman from head to toe for any signs of deceit. His mother had always liked Hizashi more than him. Why should he believe a word that came out of her lying mouth. "Do you know what I can do if I found out you were lying to me, sweet mother?" He walked closer and cupped her face so that she would have to make eye contact with him. "Answer me."_

_"Yes, Hiashi-sama." Hikari cried out._

_"Good. Get out of my sight." He released her and watched her scramble out of the door. Watching her squirm under him, submitting herself before him was enough to leave him semi-erect. Although, he wasn't interested in her in the slightest. She was worthless compared to Hizashi._

_After looking though his brother's closet, he spotted traces of sand on the floor. He could only assume that that was where his brother took his nightly strolls. Hurriedly, he put his clothes back on. Their father was out once again. More than likely with his mistress. The man wouldn't be home until tomorrow afternoon. Hikari knew what was going on, but of course she said nothing._

_It had been a week and four days with Hizashi and he was going insane. His brother knew that he couldn't function without him. They were twins. One couldn't live without the other. They were two halves to one soul. That was what their father had always told them. Hiashi believed that they were made for each other. No. No, he knew without a doubt that they were made for each other. Sometimes he liked to lay up for hours and compare their bodies._

_Hizashi always called him sick or a pervert. However, Hiashi did not seem himself as any of those things. He just loved his brother more than anything in the whole world. And one day, Hizashi would return those feelings, he just knew it._

_The sand in his shoes immediately annoyed him and he whined a little once he felt it in between his toes. Hiashi thought about taking his shoes off, but that meant that he would have to carry them and he did not want to do that. Maybe if he found Hizashi he could make him carry them for him. That was what he was there for anyway. To love and obey._

_Hearing his brother's voice, Hiashi perked up. Ignoring the sand in his shoes, he took off running in the direction of his brother's perfect voice. Then he heard another, unfamiliar voice and he stopped in his tracks. Anger had already started to consume him long before he spotted his brother and the Uchiha heir apparent having sex on a picnic blanket. Hiding behind a boulder, he silently fumed as he watched the two go at it._

_Hizashi was straddling the other boy. He had never straddled Hiashi. His younger brother was even smiling. He had never smiled with Hiashi. At least not anymore. The moonlight illuminated Hizashi's skin flawlessly, leaving Hiashi infuriated that a worthless piece of shit like Uchiha Fugaku had the privilege of seeing his brother like that. Hizashi belonged to him!_

_However, the desire to run over there and yell that to the top of his lungs, was overpowered by a stronger desire. While he continued to watch his twin brother ride Fugaku, he pulled down his pants, starting to touch himself. He tried to imagine Hizashi straddling him with that expression of happiness on his face._

_As tears streamed down Hiashi's face, he stroked himself faster to match Hizashi's rhythm. Why couldn't Hizashi love him like that? What was so wrong with him that his own brother couldn't love him? He had always treated Hizashi like royalty. The boy had the_ _privilege of lying with the future heir of Konoha's mightiest clans._

_'That ungrateful bitch! If I can't have him no one can!'_

_No. That was insane. Hiashi was the only one whom deserved Hizashi. And he would make sure that he would be the only one to ever have a claim on his brother._

_Hiashi couldn't last as long as the other two did. He ejaculated all over his hand. Smearing it on the boulder, he pulled his pants up. Tonight, he would allow Hizashi to finish things up with Fugaku. But, it would be the last time that the two ever had a chance to disrespect him again. He would make sure of it._

TBC

* * *

**AN:** Shit is about to get real!


	9. Eyes Wide Shut

Lee woke up at ass o'clock every morning to run laps around the neighborhood. Afterwards, he showered, ate breakfast and then caught the public bus to school. On the weekends, he stuck to the same schedule, except instead of catching the bus to school, he would ride it to his part-time job at the local curry restaurant.

Bills, clothes, food, and other necessities, all came out of Lee's pocket. The government did send him money monthly. Then again, it wasn't really enough to do much of anything with. His parents died before he could even talk. They left him a small inheritance that his foster parents ran through in the short span of two months. Once they went through his money and the checks that the government sent weren't enough, they left Lee on the doorsteps of a curry restaurant when he was two years old.

The social worker hadn't even known that he was no longer living with the couple so the checks continued to go to them. However, Lee didn't really mind it. The family that owned the curry restaurant had taken him and raised him as their own. And similar to their own kids, Lee had to work at the restaurant on the weekends. Of course, he didn't mind it at all. When he was seventeen, Lee decided to move out and get an apartment closer to his high school. The small apartment with his family had started to get too crowded for his liking. Despite what people may have thought, he really did enjoy his space.

Lee never saw himself as unfortunate. Not compared to other people who have had it far worse than him. Yeah, he had a bumpy start, but, in the end, he didn't have it so bad. When he first met Neji, he immediately felt connected to the prodigy. He really didn't know why he'd felt that way. Lee just felt as though he and Neji were destined to be friends.

There had been moments when Lee was convinced that Neji couldn't stand him. Then every time, Neji would do or say something that let him know that the boy also saw him as a friend. Over time, they became best friends. They never really established it, but, Lee just knew.

Now, for the first time since they knew each other, Neji allowed his mask to slip. Lee expected Neji to act as if he had never knocked on his door late at night and cried in his arms. He had been prepared for that. If Neji decided that that was what he wanted, he was prepared to respect his friend's wishes. But, when he returned home from his morning run, he was shocked to see Neji was up waiting for him.

The Hyuuga sat at the edge of the bed. When Lee walked through the door, he patted the vacant side next to him. According to his schedule, Lee had a five-minute shower to take before he went to the kitchen to prepare a well-balanced breakfast. However, the schedule be damned. This was a once in a chance lifetime. He wasted no time, crossing over the threshold and taking the seat next to Neji.

Neji turned his body so he could face Lee. While he wasn't near ready to tell the boy about Hiashi, he felt like he could tell him about why he'd came over last night. Also, Neji really needed advice. Maybe if he told Lee the situation, he could get a second opinion on things.

Tokuma had been the person that he could talk to about _anything_. At the age of ten, Tokuma was raped and it continued until he was sixteen. They were both victims of abuse. Naturally, they were able to understand each other better.

Still, Neji wanted to try to put his trust in someone else who deserved it. He needed to start somewhere. "For starters, I'm gay," he almost laughed at the stunned expression on Lee's face. " I know a lot of people around school think the total opposite."

"Well, Neji, you know that you have my full support!"

He did know that. He was just warming up for what he really wanted to talk about. "Last night, I did something that I'm not really proud off..." Just thinking about it made him sick to his stomach. That had to have been a sign because Neji had never felt so guilty after consensual sex.

"You can tell me, Neji," Lee assured him with a sincere smile. "I'm not going to judge you."

"I had sex with a guy in the downtown park and the guy that I was involved with saw me."

Okay, Lee had not been prepared for that confession. Still, he didn't judge Neji. "Did...he become violent with you when he found out?" He frowned in concerned.

Neji shook his head vehemently. "Itachi is the sweetest guy ever. He has never hurt me."

"Uchiha Itachi?"

He really hadn't tried to drop a name. It was too late now, though. "Yes. Our relationship is complicated. We were never dating, but I still feel like I cheated on him. Do you think that he will hate me forever?"

Lee had to take a moment to just stare at Neji in mild astonishment. He didn't even seem like the same person right now. Neji's face said it all. He was genuinely worried that Itachi was going to hate him forever. When had Neji ever cared so much about what someone thought of him? When had Neji ever cared? Neji seemed so...human at that moment.

"I don't know him. But, I don't think that anyone can hate a person forever."

That wasn't true. Neji would hate Hiashi until the day he died. Of course, he understood that Lee was just trying to make the situation better. "I wasn't ready for things to end between us. Lee, I really like him."

"Then why did you have sex with someone else?"

Because he was a slut undeserving of the love that Itachi had tried to give him. Perhaps, the only person that he was good enough for _was_ Hiashi. The man had truly ruined him. Tears started to fall; Neji didn't even try to hide them. He was so exhausted. Too tired to put up his usual mask of indifference. Everything inside of him felt completely broken. Even breathing was painful. His entire body started to tremble and before he knew it, he was wrapped in the safety of Lee's arms. The other teen was so sweaty, still, Neji allowed him to hold him.

"I don't deserve him but I want him," he cried.

Relationships were just one of those things that Lee seriously sucked at. He had never dated. The girl that he had a crush on thought he was the most annoying person on the face of the planet. The only time he'd even came close to reaching any base was during a baseball game. He had no idea what to say to make Neji feel better. And, that made him feel so useless.

Lee figured that it wouldn't hurt to stick to what he knew best. "Don't give up, Neji. If you want to be with him, I say go for it. You have to just show him that he's the only person that you want. But, if things don't work out and he can't forgive you, it won't be the end of the world. Graduation is Sunday. We'll be starting a new chapter in our lives soon. You deserve to be loved and I just know that there is someone out there who is more than willing to give it to you."

"No," he shook his head as he continued to cry. "I don't deserve love." The only thing he was good for was a one-night stand.

"Now, I understand. You don't love yourself, Neji. Until you start to value yourself you will always have this mindset that you are undeserving of love."

Why would he love himself? There was nothing to love. "I don't even know how to begin to love myself," he wiped at his eyes and straightened up. "You act as if it's so easy, Lee. It's not."

"I know it's not easy, Neji. But it isn't impossible. I used to hate myself..."

Neji lifted his head in disbelief. He had been under the impression that Lee had never experienced a negative emotion in his life. "Why?" He sniffled a little.

"The phase didn't last long. I was just in a really dark place over my shortcomings. Thanks to Guy Sensei, I was able to overcome my depression," Lee tilted his head thoughtfully. "Stay with me for the remainder of the week. I promise that by the end of the week you'll feel better."

"I don't know, Lee. I don't want to impose on you."

"It will be no problem at all. You are always welcome in my humble abode!"

Realistically, what did he have to lose? He wanted the pain to stop. He wanted to turn his life around and maybe Lee could help him. "Fine. I'll stay."

Lee beamed at him. "Great! Since today is our last day at school how about we skip?"

Now, that sounded like an amazing idea. "I would really like to go back to sleep." He wanted to just lay in bed for the remainder of the week. There was also a speech that he needed to write.

Shaking his head, Lee smiled. "Sleep? No, Neji. You and I are going to start on improving your outlook on yourself!"

Neji couldn't even suppress an eye roll at the declaration.

* * *

_Summer was drawing to a close. Most of the families had already started to head back to the city. School for most kids had already started. Lucky for Fugaku and Hizashi, their school started next week. After weeks of buttering his parents up, Fugaku succeeded in persuading them to allow him to attend the same high school as Hizashi. Of course, he left out the fact that, he really just wanted to be around his boyfriend as much as possible. His parents simply thought that he'd made a new friend._

_Sarani and Kazusa absolutely adored Hizashi. Initially, they had been disappointed that Fugaku chose the second son instead of the heir apparent to be friends with, but, all of that changed after they got a chance to meet Hizashi._

_It was as if he had been a different person in front of the Uchiha clan head and her husband. (Yes, Fugaku's mother was the clan head.) Hizashi was very respectable and charming. He managed to go through the entire evening without swearing or making a lewd remark._

_And, his table manners made Fugaku look like a caveman. Afterwards, while he'd walked Hizashi home, Fugaku had joked that the boy should really try to get into acting, because, he had one hell of a knack for wearing different faces. Hizashi assured him that, no matter how many masks he donned, Fugaku would be the only one to know the real him._

_Fugaku had found comfort in that. He, of all people, had the fortune of knowing the "real" Hizashi. Still, there were moments when he had his doubts. They were on the beach now, resting on their backs, on a picnic blanket that held majority of the memories of their summer together._

_"Where do you go when you go quiet?" The question was whispered, a bare breath of sound. Glancing over at Hizashi, he waited for an answer. Hizashi would go from talking Fugaku's ear off, to as silent as the dead, staring off into space, in only a matter of minutes. During those times, his flawless features were marred, and set in a deep scowl. He wanted to know where his mind went whenever he got like that._

_Keeping his eyes on the starry sky, Hizashi answered. "I go to a place where my demons hide from you..."_

_Did he forget to mention that they were high out of their minds? Hizashi had brought a joint that night and they had smoked it together. Fugaku could remember promising his parents that he would never be stupid enough to do drugs, yet, there he was, high as a kite._

_"Will you ever let me meet them?"_

_"Meet who?"_

_"Your demons..."_

_Slowly, Hizashi turned his head to stare at his lover. Then, he moved closer and placed his head on the boy's bare chest. "Why would you want to meet them?" He lightly traced circles around the passion mark he'd left on Fugaku's neck. They were starting to get reckless. "Wouldn't it be better to just act as if they didn't exist?"_

_"Because they are a part of you," he said matter-of-factly. "I love everything about you. I'm sure I can love your demons too."_

_There was something so funny about that response. Hizashi couldn't help but to burst out laughing. The laughter was contagious, and eventually Fugaku joined in. They had no idea what they were laughing about. Everything just tickled them. When their sides started to hurt, and, the laughter turned into choking, it ceased._

_Fugaku rested his head on the sand as the laughing fit wore off. What in the hell were they really smoking? There hadn't been anything funny about what he'd said. But, even while he thought about it, he snickered a little._

_Marijuana was such a strange drug._

_"I was serious, Hizashi. You don't have to hide anything from me." Fugaku wasn't stupid. Something wasn't right with Hizashi. There was something...off about him. He couldn't figure it out and it was starting to drive him insane._

_Things were going so great between them. Telling the boy that he'd lost his virginity to his twin brother would be a major mood killer. "Let's not let the high go to waste," he insisted. Lowering his head, he placed a kiss on Fugaku's nipple. Flicking his tongue out, he lapped at it before taking it into his mouth to suckle on it._

_Sex was always used as a distraction from unwanted inquiries. Fugaku had picked up on that weeks ago. However, he was still young. Sex was very thrilling to him; he couldn't deny how much he enjoyed it. So, he said nothing as Hizashi slid down his body, kissing every inch of flesh until he had his mouth wrapped around his dick. He only threw his head back and lost himself in the pleasure._

_With practice, Fugaku's stamina had improved a great deal since their first time having sex. He had also gained enough skill to take more of a dominant role during intercourse. No longer did he lay there and just allow Hizashi to do all of the work. His favorite position was missionary; as vanilla as that was. (Hizashi's words not his.)_

_But, there was something about that position that gave him everything that he needed. Direct eye contact so he could watch Hizashi's beautiful face contorting in pleasure, and their bodies flush together. What more could he ask for?_

_"I think I went for five minutes that time!" Fugaku exclaimed once they were done. Breathing heavy, he looked over at Hizashi, seeking validation for his performance._

_"You were great, babe." Hizashi gave him a light peck on the cheek. "You're getting better at this." He really was. It was to the point where Hizashi didn't even look at anyone else. The only person that he saw was Fugaku._

_Fuagku smiled smugly. "I wish I could rub it in my ex-girlfriend's face," he realized what he said and grinned sheepishly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to like...give her a demonstration or anything."_

_Hizashi shrugged. "I'm not worried at all," he casually sat up and stretched his hands above his head._

_"You're not worried that I'll cheat on you?" His ex-girlfriend constantly nagged him about the possibility of him cheating on her._

_"Why would I be?"_

_"I don't know. I was just wondering."_

_Shaking his head, Hizashi laughed. "Fugaku, if you ever cheated on me, I would kick your ass. End of discussion. It's getting late. I don't want to arrive home at the same time my dad does this time."_

_One time, he came back home just when Taiyou was returning from visiting his mistress. He barely slipped in unnoticed. If his father caught him sneaking around, the punishment would be severe. Or, he would have to listen to a long lecture. And, realistically, he preferred a beating over a redundant lecture._

_Standing up as well, Fugaku hugged Hizashi from behind. "Tomorrow, I need to tell you something."_

_"Why can't you tell me now?"_

_"Because, it's a secret that has to wait until tomorrow."_

_Hizashi really hated surprises. Mainly because he would stay up all night trying to figure out what it was that Fugaku needed to tell him. "Can you at least give me a hint. You know I hate shit like this, Fugaku."_

_Fugaku ignored him and nuzzled his neck. "Have I ever disappointed you with any of my surprises?"_

_"No." He was fortunate enough to have a very romantic boyfriend. Fugaku always outdid himself when he planned dates or picnics for them. "Okay, I'll be patient. Where are we going to meet?"_

_"Here at noon."_

_"I'll see you then."_

_-o0o0o-_

_During the walk home, Hizashi was distracted. His mind was in another place entirely. The marijuana and sex had numbed his senses. If he had been in his right mind, he would have realized earlier, before he even stepped foot inside of his home, that something was amiss. All of the lights were off inside of the mansion. That alone would have been cause for alarm. Hikari kept at least one light on all night, at all times._

_The gate was also unlocked. Normally, he had to jump over it. But, tonight he just walked through the gate with no problem._ _Hizashi just assumed that it was Hiashi's doing. His twin brother had ruined his bouquet of sunflowers a couple of nights ago and replaced them with lilacs. His reason for doing so was because he hated sunflowers. Hizashi had never wanted to murder Hiashi so badly in his life. He made sure to show his brother what he thought of his measly lilacs._

_Burning them had been the closest thing to revenge that he could possibly achieve. Fugaku gave him a bouquet of Sunflowers every Friday, so Hizashi would just get a new vase and replace them._

_Since that incident, Hiashi hadn't bothered him. No more late night visits, or pestering him about spending the day together._ _And, Hizashi had enjoyed every moment of it. However, now, he understood the reason for the distance. His dear brother had been up to no good._

_As soon as Hizashi opened the front door, he was met with his father's backhand. From experience, he simply took the hit, fell to his knees and kept his head bowed as he awaited further punishment. He didn't make a sound, no matter how much his face stung. Talking would only make whatever he was in trouble for worse._

_Taiyou had no intentions of delivering a long lecture that night. Instead, he grabbed a handful of his youngest son's hair and yanked him up like a rag doll. "How dare you shame this family like this!" In his free hand, he held a small Ziploc bag of a white, powdery substance._

_Hizashi had been around the block enough times to know what cocaine looked like. However, that dime sack did not belong to him. He didn't mess around with the heavy drugs. "Tou-san, it's not—" He was silenced by another blow to the face. Blood filled his mouth, and fear kept him from spitting it out so he swallowed it. The taste was horrid and he had to choke back the urge to vomit._

_"Don't you dare lie to me! I found it in your room!" Taiyou released his hold on the young boy. Hovering over his crouched formed, he shook his head in disgust. "I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my house! I will not raise an addict! Do you hear me?"_

_Hizashi's head jerked up. "That isn't mine! Hiashi obviously planted it in my room!"_

_Without a word, Taiyou flipped on the light. Kneeling down, he grabbed Hizashi by the chin and lifted his face. Taking note of the boy's red eyes and the smell on him, his own eyes narrowed. "Where have you been tonight? What have you been doing?"_

_Instead of waiting for an answer, he turned Hizashi around, and started to yank his pants down. All the while, the boy kicked and screamed, but, Taiyou was far stronger. Hikari had the audacity to try to intervene. He shoved her to the side with barely a glance in her direction. Hiding upstairs, Hiashi watched the entire scene unfold through the stairway railings. This was what Hizashi deserved for betraying him. When it was all over, he would be there to comfort his brother, not Fugaku._

_Once Hizashi's pants were down, Taiyou took one look at the boy's underwear and his suspicions were confirmed. "So it's true... One of your lovers got drunk, and thought it would be funny to tell me about how you let them have their way with you. Now, because of you, some child out there will grow up without their father. Because of your inability to keep your legs closed, Mrs. Yuma is a widow now."_

_On the floor, Hiakri's cries grew louder at the admission. Hizashi only stared at the pants around his ankles. His father had confessed to murdering a man as though it were nothing._

_This family was a nightmare._

_Ignoring his wife's tearful pleads, Taiyou continued. "I could have had him arrested, since he was well over thirty and you're only sixteen, but, I couldn't allow that shame to smudge the clan's reputation. Do you see? Do you see how your actions ruin the lives of others?"_

_What a cruel thing to do; blame Hizashi for the murder of a man. "If there is anyone to blame, it's you! You allowed Hiashi to rape me for years. It's because of you, that I am like this!"_

_"I advise you to keep your mouth closed," Taiyou warned._

_Keep his mouth closed? Hell no! He was tired of allowing the man to beat on him for no reason at all. "Doesn't it sicken you to know that the future head of this clan is a fucking lunatic? Your precious first born is a rapist and a sick human being! What do you think people will say when they find out that you allowed this to happen?_

_"Who would believe you with the way you sully yourself on a nightly basis?! You have shamed this family long enough. I refuse to allow you to continue down this path. There is an institution for wayward youths and I will allow them to handle you._

_Hearing that, Hiashi ran down from his hiding spot upstairs. "No, you can't send him away!" That wasn't a part of his plan. The man was supposed to break Hizashi and forbid him from leaving the house, not send him away. "I want him to stay here with me. I am the heir apparent so—"_

_The entire foyer was thrown into an eerie silence. Only the sound of the strong hand connecting with skin reverberated through the entire area. Hikari covered her mouth in shock. Hizashi peered up through his matted hair. And, Hiashi held his throbbing cheek, shock was written all over his face._

_"I am the head of this house! I am the head of this clan! You will do well to remember that, Hiashi!" Taiyou's voice bellowed throughout the house. The ferocity of it striking fear in the hearts of all those present. "You do not run me, boy! I am disappointed in you most of all, but, you are my heir so I have held my tongue. But no more! Hikari, go pack a bag for Hizashi. We'll be leaving tonight."_

_Hiashi opened his mouth to protest and Taiyou flashed him a look that made the boy change his mind. There was nothing left to say. Taiyou had finally put his foot down._

_The clan head walked up the stairs and Hikari followed behind him like a sad puppy. While Hizashi laid on the floor and wept, Hiashi tried to comfort his brother. "I am so sorry. I didn't think that he would go this far, Hizashi. Please, don't be sad."_

_"I'm not sad, you fucking dumbass," he made a sound that was a mixture between a broken sob and a maniacal laugh. "I can finally get away from you. This is the happiest night of my life." It wasn't the entire truth._

_The bright side was that he would get a chance to get away from his family, however, that also meant that he wouldn't be able to see Fugaku or even explain the situation to the boy so he wouldn't think that he was abandoning him._

_That same night, Taiyou and Hizashi traveled to Iwagakure on the family's private jet. There was a reformatory school twelve hours away that had a reputation for turning juvenile delinquents into upstanding citizens. Enrollment had been closed, however, they were more than eager to make an exception for the Hyuuga clan head._

* * *

It had been the longest two years of Fugaku's young life. One night, Hizashi had been there, in his arms, and the next day, he was gone without a trace. Fugaku had made an attempt to ask Hiashi about Hizashi's whereabouts, but the teen had only said that it was all his fault. Apparently, Taiyou had found out about their relationship, so he sent Hizashi away to a reformatory school.

Fugaku had been so distraught. He was also very shocked that the clan head had never mentioned it to his parents. He had often debated on coming clean to them before Taiyou got around to telling them about his relationship with Hizashi, but, the man never did.

It wasn't until late March that Shikaku stopped by the Uchiha compound with a letter from Hizashi. The letter had been brief. Hizashi had made sure not to mention any names or anything of significance. However, he made sure to let Fugaku know, in a very discreet way, that he still loved him. He asked Fugaku to wait for him. He had no idea when he would return, but, he wanted Fugaku to be there when he got back.

And, like the lovesick puppy that he had been, Fugaku waited for two long years. Their reunion had been in the backseat of Madara's car during a silent auction hosted by the Hyuuga clan. Fugaku counted that night as one of the best fucks of his life. At the age of eighteen, his stamina was way better than it was at sixteen. And, god, Hizashi had been so tight...

Blinking rapidly, Fugaku took in his surroundings. He reminded himself that that had been in the past. Besides, wasn't it inappropriate to reminiscence about his deceased lover? Well, of course, fond, non-sexual memories were fine. But, was it wrong to think about all of the mind blowing sex they had?

For personal reasons, Fugaku decided that it was beyond inappropriate. Also, he was in a public place. He was too old to be caught with a boner. Snorting under his breath, the clan head shook his head. The media would have a field day with that.

Shikaku leaned in the doorway of his office with his arms crossed. "What can I do for you?" Then he smirked. "I see you're not here for any virility enhancements."

Glancing down at his lap, Fugaku sighed. "Goddamit," he cursed under his breath. How embarrassing. He looked around the waiting room and was beyond relieved that the two elderly patients were not even looking in his direction. Quickly standing to his feet, he walked into Shikaku's office.

After leaving Itachi's earlier that morning, he went home and found Mikoto and Sasuke soundly asleep in bed. He couldn't resist the urge to join them. Unfortunately, that only lasted about an hour before the alarm clock went off. Fugaku encouraged them both to sleep in while he started his day. They both were in need of an off day. And, so was he, but he had a promise to keep.

Before he used his money and influence to get the answers he wanted, he decided to visit with Shikaku. The man had known Hizashi longer than he had. There had also been a different connection between the two. Every time something went wrong, Hizashi always went to Shikaku. One point. Fugaku had been jealous of their bond, but with time, he came to admire Shikaku. The Nara was three years younger than them, yet, his intelligence surpassed theirs.

Shikaku took a seat in his worn out leather chair. While, Fugaku took a seat in front of his desk, he took a sip of his coffee. It was cold now, yet he didn't feel like walking to get a fresh cup. Cold coffee wasn't so bad. Walking all the way to the break room, however, was a different story. "I need a coffee maker in my office."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," he waved the Uchiha clan head off. Shikaku had a habit of thinking out loud. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Did Hizashi say anything to you before he passed?"

Passed? Shikaku frowned a little at the wording, but said nothing. Leaning back in his chair, he silently observed Fugaku. He took in the dark circles under his eyes, the disheveled appearance and the dark cloud looming over the older man. "Did you shower today?" The sheepish look was enough to answer his question. "What did you really come here for? You know that there was only one person that he loved more than you. So, what else could you possibly want to know."

Neji was the only person that Hizashi had loved more than Fugaku. That was why it was so odd that the boy had never mentioned his father to Itachi. Surprisingly, Hizashi had been a great dad. Far better than Fugaku could have ever hoped to be. At first, Fugaku had been a little worried. Hizashi had never wanted to bring a child into this world. Which was understandable. Nonetheless, he had treated Neji like the center of his universe.

"Itachi and Neji are romantically involved," Fugaku confessed.

That made Shikaku's eyebrows raise. Then he shook his head, chuckling a little. "What are the odds? I thought that Neji and Shikamaru would get along. Shikamaru describes Neji as being far too troublesome for him to bother with." Then his smile dropped. "He has also mentioned that the Hyuuga prodigy isn't as perfect as people like to portray him as..."

"My son believes that there is something going on inside of the Hyuuga compound that is a cause for immediate attention. Thanks to those bloody laws, there is only so much I can do. My goal is to gather enough evidence on my own to bring it to the attention of the committee."

"Come on, Fugaku, you know who really runs this city. It'll be risky challenging the Hyuuga publicly."

Fugaku did know that. Still, when it was all said and done, they all answered to the same, higher authority. "I'm willing to take that risk. I owe that much to Hizashi. I owe that much to his son."

Shikaku nodded his head in understanding. He decided to finally reveal something that he'd kept to himself for years.

"Hizashi had been planning to leave the city with Neji. After learning about the revised laws, he came to me to take out a small loan to help him start a new life for him and his son. But, there were several hurdles that he needed to jump in order to do so. The Hyuuga clan's original laws are sickening. Did you know, that by Hyuuga law, Hizashi isn't even Neji's legal guardian? Technically, the boy belongs to the clan head. All children born within the walls of that compound are property of the reigning clan head."

How disgusting. Hizashi would have had to wait until Neji turned eighteen in order for them to leave together. He could have been charged with kidnapping if he had taken his own son with him. It was another reason for Fugaku to hate the Hyuuga clan.

"When he learned that, Hizashi had been furious. That didn't deter him, though." Hizashi had met with Shikaku in secret during late nights. If Natsu, a friend of Hizashi's within the Hyuuga clan, couldn't look after Neji. The man would bring his son with him. The boy would be soundly asleep in the office while Hizashi stayed up all night in search of a solution.

"Why did he never come to me about this? I could have helped." Fugaku would have done everything in his power to assist Hizashi. Their relationship may have been over, still, they always remained friends.

"Don't take it to heart," Shikaku lifted his hands in a placating fashion. "You had your own problems to deal with and two sons to raise. Hizashi wanted to make a new life for himself, but mostly for Neji. I'm sure he would have told you once he had everything settled."

"Did he ever find a solution?"

"Yes. Inoichi joined us a couple of nights. With his help, we found a loophole in the laws." Shikaku smiled fondly as he thought about that night with his two best friends; whom were now deceased. They had been so happy when they finally found a solution. He was surprised that their loud cheers didn't wake Neji. "Two days before he was scheduled to leave this city for good...Hizashi killed himself."

They shared a look. Words were unnecessary. The truth was laid out before them, and Fugaku couldn't control his rage. All of this time, he never knew that Hizashi had been attempting to leave the city with his son. If he had known that, he would have never believed that the man had simply killed himself.

The Nara only sat there quietly as he watched the Uchiha clan head fall apart with the same information that had been eating him up for years. Why would Hizashi kill himself when he was so close to the freedom he'd been yearning for since he was a child? Why would he kill himself and abandon Neji? They all knew how much Hizashi had loved his son.

The answer was simple.

"I'm going to find the son of a bitch that did this," Fugaku promised through clenched teeth. "When I do, I'm going to kill them myself!"

Shikaku chuckled. It was a hollow, sardonic sound. "Oh, Fugaku, I am sure you already know who that son of a bitch is."

Closing his eyes, Fugaku placed his face in the palms of his hands. At Hizashi's funeral, Mikoto kept mentioning how there was something wrong with Hyuuga Hiashi. The woman was convinced that the man's aura sent chills through her body. In his own grief, Fugaku had ignored her. While he grieved, he shut everyone out. He took Hizashi's suicide as what it was. He didn't even try to figure out what had really occurred because he'd been so depressed that Hizashi was dead. He couldn't handle the fact that Hizashi was gone forever.

Then, when he had started to pick up the pieces of his broken heart, Itachi had tried to kill himself. Fugaku often wondered how he managed to keep his sanity. But, because of his negligence, he'd failed his loved ones.

"No matter how solid we may think the evidence is," Shikaku said. "An accusation like this, against Hiashi without enough evidence could ruin us." Hell, if they stepped too far out of line, it could put their families at risk. Hiashi was a very powerful man.

Fugaku knew how far Hiashi's influence reached. He just didn't give a damn. "I'll get whatever evidence we need. " If there wasn't enough evidence, then, he would just take care of Hiashi on his own.

Either way, justice would be served. Fugaku would make sure of it.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Shisui asked for what felt like the millionth time that day.

Ignoring him, Itachi stared out of the window at the iron gates of the compound. It seemed like they were in a completely different city. The entire place seemed so out of place. Two guards manned the gates, both donning neutral clothing and dull expressions on their faces. If Itachi didn't know any better, he would have assumed that the two men were identical twins. The physical similarities were uncanny. The only thing truly distinctive between them, from that distance, was their hair styles.

It wasn't a secret that the Hyuuga clan still practiced selective breeding. Well, _inbreeding,_ was the actual term he'd heard Madara use once. His uncle absolutely despised the Hyuuga clan; the former clan head in particular. So, whenever he discussed the clan, he rarely said anything good. The older man had also mentioned a very disturbing rumor about past clan heads keeping concubines under one roof. According to Madara, nine years old, was the age of one of the youngest girls.

Itachi and Shisui had eavesdropped on the conversation. Their uncle had a habit of drinking and going on long tirades about things that pissed him off. Sometimes, the rants were very entertaining. But, that one rant in particular had left a bad taste in their mouths. Thinking back on that, only made him really worry more about Neji's well-being.

Of course, he knew that Madara had probably been over-exaggerating. Or at least, that was what he had convinced himself in order to sleep that night. Still, he had his own reasons to be wary of Neji's clan.

Three days had passed since the incident with Neji. When he tried to get in touch with the boy all of his calls went straight to voicemail. At first, he had thought that Neji had him blocked. But, he called him on three different numbers that Neji couldn't possibly know and they all went to voicemail. Shisui told him not to worry. If it had not been for his friend's presence, Itachi would have been worse off than he currently was.

Each day had felt like an eternity. Itachi had been so anxious to mend things with Neji. He'd been prepared to put everything behind them and start fresh. Now, however, Itachi was just concerned for Neji's well-being. He wanted to just make sure that the boy was fine. So, he decided to take a trip to the Hyuuga compound to see for himself.

With a final, mental pep talk, Itachi opened his car door. Shisui soon followed and they walked up to the front gate. Most of the compounds didn't even have guards at the gates. The gates were opened during the day and non-clan members were allowed inside to visit without a problem. Tourists liked to stop by, take pictures and visit the Naka Shrine at the Uchiha compound. Security there was pretty tight, but, the thing was, it didn't appear that way.

There were men and women on standby, prepared to neutralize any threat. They remained hidden until they were needed, which was rare. His father didn't want people to feel as if they were stepping foot inside of a concentration camp whenever they visited.

"State your purpose." One of the guards demanded as they approached.

Shisui chuckled under his breath. "Shit, is this a prison or what?" He shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "We're doing great today. Thanks for asking."

Itachi decided to speak up. "We're here to see Neji. Is he here?" The last thing he needed was to get into an altercation with the two Hyuuga guards.

Before the guards could come up with a lie to tell to the Uchiha, another Hyuuga male walked up from the sidewalk carrying bags in his hands. "What business do you have with Neji, Uchiha-san?" When the guards saw him, they opened the front gate.

"I'm a friend," Itachi explained.

The newcomer gave Itachi and Shisui a once over. Shisui could have sworn the guy was sizing them up. Probably trying to see if he would be able to take them both if things were to get physical. The pervert in him couldn't help but to inwardly snicker at the double entendre. He would admit that that would be one interesting ménage à trois. But seriously, why was this clan so on edge?

"They're with me," the stranger waved off the guards. With his head, he motioned for Itachi and Shisui to follow him.

They didn't have to walk far. Benches were seated on the side of the stoned walkway. The Hyuuga sat his bags down before facing them. "You said that you and Neji are friends?" He asked Itachi.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name... "

"Tokuma. And you two are?"

"I'm Itachi," he pointed to himself, and then towards his companion. "This is Shisui. I came here because I have been trying to get in touch with Neji and his phone appears to be off. Is he here?"

"What is the nature of your relationship with Neji?"

"I've already told you that we are friends."

Tokuma shook his head. "Neji doesn't have friends." Well, Neji had a few friends, but, Itachi wasn't one of them. "Understand that, Neji doesn't get visitors here. As someone who cares about him, I am naturally wary when people I do not know come looking for him. Now, I want you to tell me why you're really here. Know that if you are here with malicious intents for him..." The threat was clear.

Shisui was instantly intrigued. "You think you can take us both if it ever came down to it?" Obviously, Tokuma wouldn't have allowed them inside of the gates if he hadn't been confident in his victory. Now, he wanted to spar with the man just to see if he were really that good or just cocky like majority of his clansmen.

"Shisui..." Itachi already knew what the man was thinking. "We aren't here with malicious intents. I was worried about him because I care about him." Would it be out of line to admit that he was in love with Neji? For some reason he felt as if Tokuma wouldn't like that so much. It made him wonder the nature of Neji and Tokuma's relationship. The man was even willing to fight for him. That spoke volumes on its own.

"Neji is safe," Tokuma informed him. "As you may know, he will be graduating Sunday. So, he is staying with a friend, celebrating their last days as seniors."

"Is his phone really off?"

"It is turned off. Last I spoke to him, he said that he just needed a break." It was really Lee whom Tokuma had spoken with. Neji only spoke with him briefly to confirm that he was, in fact, staying with Lee for the week.

Itachi sighed in relief. As long as Neji was somewhere safe he would be fine. "Thank you. I really wanted to see him. I guess I will have to just wait for him to come to me." Though, what if he never did?

"Or you could come show your support Sunday at his graduation, " Tokuma suggested.

That was one way to show Neji that he was serious about him. It was also kind of romantic. He could show up with a gift and be there to congratulate the teen in person. There would be so many people there, though. Was he ready to face that large crowd? And, what if Neji rejected him in public. His stomach started to hurt at the thought of that happening.

Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, Shisui gave it a light squeeze. "Itachi and I will be there!"He assured Tokuma. His vacation was for two weeks. He could assist Itachi in getting Neji back until he had to return to work. That was what best friends were for.

"Then it is settled." Tokuma picked up his bags. "I suppose I will see you two there. It was nice meeting you both." It was nice to know that Neji had found another person that cared about him. Especially enough to come to the compound looking for him. Itachi had risked Hiashi finding out. Lucky for them both, the man was still out of town.

"Wait," Shisui took a step closer. "I know there is at least one dōjō here."

"There are three," he answered offhandedly.

Shisui smiled like a kid in a candy store. "Come on, Tokuma, give us a tour. Maybe you and I can engage in a light spar. What do you say?" He had always wanted to fight a Hyuuga. All in good fun, of course.

"Shisui, I am sure Tokuma-san is a very busy—"

Tokuma shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" He didn't want to go home anyway. "Follow me. We can start with a quick tour of the compound. Then, I can show you why our clan is the mightiest in the Hidden Leaf," he joked.

That little joke only succeeded in intensifying Shisui's excitement.

* * *

Midway through, a decent crowd had gathered around to watch the spectacle. It was more than just a light spar between Tokuma and Shisui. The spectators saw it as a test to see which clan was the strongest. Most of them were very confident in Tokuma. The man was well liked within his clan and it showed. Still, there were a few who had their doubts. Shisui had a name for himself as well.

Itachi used the spar as a distraction. He was curious to see how Shisui would fare against Tokuma. Yet, he also wanted to look around the compound some more. While the outside was guarded like a fortress, the inside of the compound was very lax on security. He was able to slip away from the dōjō unnoticed. At first, he thought about trying to find Neji's bedroom.

But, Itachi felt like that would have been an invasion of the teen's privacy. Instead, he took a walk to the mausoleum that stood in the back of the complex. He didn't know why he felt the need to pay his respects to Neji's father. It just felt right.

Tokuma casually told them that the clan head was away on business. The man had obviously allowed that information to slip. Why? Itachi also didn't know the answer to that question. During their tour, it was as though Tokuma was trying to convey a hidden message to them. There was something about how he worded things. He used the term, "branch member" a lot. The way he spoke of the branch members was like they were...slaves.

Then, Itachi and Shisui saw it for themselves. There was a young boy, whom didn't look a day over thirteen, serving another, older man and his wife tea as they sat under the veranda. There were also a lot of women dressed in maid uniforms. The two Uchiha had raised an eyebrow at that. It was just as Neji had said all of those years ago.

Itachi had grew up in a three story mansion situated near the Uchiha compound. Never in his life did he have any servants waiting on him. There was a nanny that came whenever his parents went out. Even then, she didn't come as often because there had always been someone in the compound willing to look after Itachi, Sasuke and Shisui when they were younger.

They had a small market inside of the compound so that households could prepare their own meals. Mikoto had handled all of the cooking and cleaning for their household. The only time a hired chef came in was when they were hosting their annual Winter festival or any other big event. They did have chauffeurs, though. Each of them were paid for their service.

All of the vehicles they traveled in were unmarked and armored. Not because they were the first family of the Uchiha clan. There was really no need for that kind of security for a clan head in Konoha.

They were a very well-known, wealthy family. Whenever they traveled to different countries, security guards were mandatory. Only Sasuke always had a personal guard with him. The man traveled with him and his friends wherever they went. The teen absolutely hated it. But, it was necessary. People really did try to kidnap children from wealthy families to hold them for ransom.

Also, there were other groups of people that hated their family. When Itachi was fifteen, on a trip to France with his father, two activists threw a bucket of pig's blood on him, and called him a child killer. The bucket had been meant for Fugaku, but the man wasn't even traveling with them at the time.

They only manufactured the weapon, still some people treated them as if they were the ones going to foreign countries killing civilians. Sometimes, that was what it felt like. Understandably, that entire situation had contributed to his social anxiety. And, he was never going to France ever again.

"Hello."

Itachi had been so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't notice the young girl sitting in front of the mausoleum. She appeared to be picking flowers. "Forgive me for intruding," he bowed politely. When he straightened up, he got a better look at the girl. He hadn't seen the Hyuuga heiress in a while. A little over a year to be exact.

Hinata smiled at him. "You are not intruding. Though, I am surprised to see you here. Are you lost?"

"No. I came to pay my respects."

"Oh?" She stood up and dusted her dress off. "Well, I will leave you to it."

"Would you mind showing me where Hyuuga Hizashi's plot is?"

Picking up her basket of flowers, Hinata gave him a curious look and then nodded her head. She turned to push the large doors open. Itachi moved to help her, but she managed on her own. "Uncle Hizashi belonged to the branch so he is in the very back."

"What exactly is the branch? I hear the term so often in regards to the Hyuuga, but, I don't really know what it implies."

Averting her gaze, she stared at her feet. "I really don't know, Uchiha-san." She hadn't meant to use the term in the first place.

The heiress was lying. She was next in line to lead this clan. Of course she knew what it meant. Itachi decided to keep his thoughts to himself. It wasn't his place to call the young woman out on anything. "Hn. Well, I think I can find it on my own."

"Here," she handed him a handful of daisies. "I was meaning to change the flowers, but you can if you want."

Carefully, Itachi took the flowers from her. That was a very kind gesture of her to change the flowers on everyone's grave. "Thank you. "

Hinata didn't stay long after that. Itachi watched her leave. Again, he was convinced that there was something strange about the Hyuuga clan as a whole. If Neji's father had been a branch member, did that mean that Neji was also a branch member? How did they determine if someone would be deemed a branch member?

Most importantly, what in the hell was a branch member?

Itachi was starting to get a migraine as he tried to piece together the small bits of information that he had. With a frustrated sigh, he walked into the back of the mausoleum in search of Hizashi's plot.

The man didn't even have an epitaph on his slate. In fact, none of them did. They only had a name, date of birth and the date of their death. Itachi had to kneel down to replace Hizashi's flowers. The old ones were so dried out that he was able to mash them in his hands and sprinkle them to the cold ground. At least there were incense nearby and a means to light them.

He wondered if Neji ever came to pay his respects to his father. Or, did the boy despise the man for taking his own life? Itachi had no idea why Hizashi had decided to take his own life, but, he honestly knew what it felt like to see that as the only option.

As the incense burned, Itachi closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for Hizashi's soul. He also promised the man that his intentions for his son were genuine.

* * *

_July 25, 1986_

_This journal was the only thing I was allowed to bring from home besides my underwear and the necessary toiletries. My mother slipped it to me when my father wasn't looking. A single sunflower was pressed to the first page of the book._ _I suppose it was her way of telling me to write all of my anger and_ _frustration down instead of running my mouth about how utterly twisted my family is._

_I don't even know where to begin._

_First, I need to take a moment to applaud my brother for his creativity. Hiashi, you sadistic piece of shit, do you know no bounds? I guess it was so easy to get father to believe that the drugs were mine. But tell me, did you think your plan all the way through? With me here, all the way in fucking Iwagakure, who will you have to torment? You may have succeeded in ruining my chances with Fugaku, but you also gave me the freedom that I needed from you._

_Bravo, dumbass!_

_I want to have a chance to tell my story. Someone needs to know how corrupt the Hyuuga clan is. Someone needs to know the truth. I hope one day, this book lands in the right hands. Honestly, I am too afraid to even ask for help. No one gives a damn about me. The only person that does, can't do a thing to help me._

_I was born to suffer. Nothing can change that._

_I guess I can start with the start of it all. My name is Hyuuga Hizashi and I am sixteen years old. At the age of twelve, I was raped by my twin brother, Hyuuga Hiashi. It was after we stumbled upon our father having sex with a woman who was not our mother. I couldn't believe my eyes. I also couldn't really comprehend what was going on at the time._

_Since we were in the closet hiding, we couldn't leave until they left. I hid in the closet, with my eyes covered. Hiashi watched the entire thing through the crack in the door. When it was over, and, they had left. I tried to leave the closet. Hiashi urged me to stay there with him. I have no idea why I didn't just trust my gut and leave._

_The first time was my fault. I should have fought him harder or screamed louder. But, I didn't. And because I was so weak, my brother continued to rape me almost every single night..._

* * *

The journal slipped out of his hands and fell to the floor with a soft thud. Neji made no move to pick it up. He only sat there, staring at his clenched fist. He was grateful that Lee had been called in for work that afternoon because he didn't think he would have been able to pretend as if everything was fine. How in the hell was he supposed to handle that kind of information?

His own father had once been a victim of the same man that made his life a living hell. That had been the last thing he had expected to find in Hizashi's journal. It was like something from a badly written television drama. His father had already suffered so much before he even started the journal. Neji couldn't imagine the years prior to that.

"Fuck!" Neji screamed at the top of his lungs. He was infuriated.

There were no more tears to cry; he'd done enough of that during his stay with Lee. When it came to himself, he had never been this angry. But, after learning about what Hiashi had did to his father, Neji was out for blood! No matter how much he pretended otherwise, there was no one in that world whom he loved more than his father. That was why it had hurt Neji so much to hear that his father had killed himself because of Neji.

How stupid was he to believe anything Hiashi had ever told him? His father didn't kill himself because he hated the idea of having Neji as a son. He killed himself because he had Hiashi as a brother. The mere fact that he was born into the Hyuuga clan probably drove the man insane.

"I'm so sorry," Neji bent over and picked up his father's journal. The sunflower had slipped out and he tucked it back in. He remembered that his father had always kept a fresh bouquet of sunflowers on the dining room table in their home. "I am so sorry that I have spent so much time hating you, tou-san." He had just felt as though Hizashi had abandoned him.

However, the only person to blame for all of his suffering was Hiashi. At first, he had simply wanted to leave the compound and the city for good. He would have refrained from trying to tarnish Hiashi's reputation, but, now he would make sure that everyone found out about how sick the clan head was. His father's words would serve as his proof. Together, they could work together to destroy Hiashi.

Holding the journal close to his heart, Neji promised to honor his father's wish. At the age of sixteen, Hizashi had wanted his journal to fall into the right hands and it finally had.

Lee had been trying to find ways to show Neji that he was worthy, and, that regardless of how things may have felt at times, he did have a purpose in life. Up until now, Neji was still unconvinced. But, now he realized that his best friend was right. He did have a purpose. And, that purpose was to watch the Hyuuga clan, and every corrupt son of a bitch within its walls burn!

Then, something hit him. Neji opened the journal again. Skimming the first entry, he saw a familiar name. _Fugaku._ Wasn't that Itachi's father? Well, he didn't know anyone else with that name in Konoha. With someone as prominent as Fugaku backing him, Neji would have an easier time taking Hiashi down. First, he needed to read more of his father's journal to learn the extent of his relationship with the current Uchiha clan head.

Making himself comfy, Neji opened the journal and continued to read.

* * *

Ending the phone call, Fugaku rested his head on his desk from exhaustion. In between, overlooking a clan, running a business, being a husband, a father and now a private, fucking investigator, it was a wonder that his gray hairs hadn't started to come in. He doubted he would make for a fine silver fox, anyway. The Uchiha did not age as well as the Hyuuga did. Then again, the Hyuuga were an entire different breed altogether.

Chuckling to himself, Fugaku lifted his head to glance at his private bar. He was in need of a drink. That was when he remembered that Sasuke was sitting in his office. His youngest boy was so much like him compared to Itachi. Itachi was in a league of his own in all accounts. Fugaku could relate to Sasuke more. But, the teen was convinced that Itachi was his favorite.

Little did Sasuke know, they both worked his nerves just as much at the other. He had no favorite. Wait, that wasn't true. Mikoto was his favorite.

"As I was saying," Sasuke picked up where he'd left off before his father answered his phone. "I want to intern in Suna for the summer. That way I can start gaining more experience."

"You want to go to Suna? With Shisui? Are you sure about that?" Regardless of who he was, Shisui would work Sasuke just as hard as any other employee. As playful as he could be, Shisui was very serious about his job and he ran a tight ship. "You know Shisui will fire you if you screw up, right?"

Sucking his teeth, Sasuke scowled. "It's because he doesn't like me. I bet if I were Itachi—"

Fugaku cut him off; he was not in the mood for this shit today. "No. He will fire you because that is what happens when someone constantly screws up on a job. Shisui is professional. He understands that it's more than just a company. This is our future, Sasuke. "

"Then why won't you let me do more with the family business? Itachi was an intern at fifteen! He was already joining you on international business trips before he even graduated high school. But, you have me wasting away with a tutor I don't like and therapy sessions that are useless. And how come you won't let me—"

He took a deep breath. "Please, son, put a lid on it."

For fuck's sake, when was Sasuke going to get it? Everything didn't center around him and his feelings. Everyone was suffering. He wasn't the only one that had been angry at Itachi. Shisui had been his best friend long before Sasuke was even thought of. The younger man had taken Itachi's suicide attempt very hard. But, he had never shunned Itachi. Or, made him feel guilty.

Fugaku could understand the anger that Sasuke felt. Because, he'd felt that same anger towards Hizashi. Eventually, that anger subsided. With time, he came to understand that some things were just too much for a person to bear. He had hoped that, by this point, Sasuke would come to that same conclusion. But, his son was just as angry as he'd been months ago.

He had no idea where Sasuke had gotten that attitude from. Although, Fugaku had been an only child, he had never really been spoiled or self-centered. Mikoto was also very selfless. That woman would take a bullet for any one of them without a second thought. So, where did Sasuke develop this mindset from?

Sasuke stood up from his seat with the intent to stomp out of the office. However, Fugaku only glanced at him, and he knew that he had better sit back down. Sighing, he did. "I will work hard. Can you please just give me the chance to prove myself?"

"We can discuss it later. Okay?" He had no intentions of sending Sasuke to Suna, but, if that was what the boy wanted, he would consider it. "I was thinking about us going to visit Itachi later this week. Shisui is in town for two weeks and your mother really wants to cook for all of us like she used to." She wanted to have dinner with her four boys. That was what she had said to him that morning. His wife was starting to smile again and that gave him hope for their future as a family.

"I'll pass."

"It wasn't an option. You mother wants us all there. And, I think it would be good for you to see your brother. He misses you."

Sasuke snorted. "Did he think about that when he tried to off himself?"

Calmly, Fugaku stood up from his desk. He walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. It had been a very long week, and, it wasn't even Friday yet. There hadn't been any leads regarding Hizashi's true cause of death. They really just needed to find a way inside of the Hyuuga compound to speak with someone. Of course, that was damn near impossible.

Overall, the clan head wasn't in a good mood. Knocking the drink back, he didn't even grimace as the cognac burned down his throat. "Son, I have no idea why you insist on behaving so ugly towards your brother. He made a mistake. However, what's done is done. How many times has Itachi sacrificed something for you? How many times has he disregarded his own feelings just to make you happy? Now, he needs you. So, end this little pity party of yours! And stop behaving like a selfish little shit!" He slammed the glass on the bar and it shattered. "Get out of my office! Have Tekka drive you home!"

When the door to his office slammed, Fugaku cursed under his breath. He hadn't meant to yell at the boy like that. Sasuke was just having a hard time coping. But, man, Fugaku really didn't have the patience to deal with the constant whining all of the time. That was what he paid a therapist for. He wished that he had the time to fix all everyone's problems. He was just one man with the responsibility of a clan, a company and a family. Sometimes, he had to be the bad guy. That was just how the cookie crumbled.

Moments later, there was a knock at his door. More than likely his secretary to see if everything was alright. The door opened, he turned around ready to tell the young woman that he was fine, but it wasn't his secretary.

Neji closed the door behind him and leaned against it. "Did I come at a bad time?" His eyebrows perked to show that he really didn't care. The teen moved away from the door and glanced around the large office. Then his pale eyes landed on the broken glass.

He was the last person that Fugaku had expected to see. God, he was a splitting image of Hizashi. Their mannerisms were even the same. Fugaku felt a little sorry for Itachi if Neji was anything like his father had been in his teenage years. "I wasn't expecting to see you here, Neji."

"I wasn't expecting to find out that you and my dad used to fuck, _Fugaku_."

Yep. This was definitely Hizashi's son.

Then, Neji lifted a leather journal. "You and I have so much to talk about. I hope you don't have any more meetings for the rest of the day. This could take a while." He walked over to the lounge area and took a seat.

Fugaku made sure to tell his secretary to cancel all of his meetings for the remainder of the evening. He had a feeling that this was going to be a conversation that he didn't want to miss.

* * *

**An:** Next chapter, our love birds will finally see each other again!


	10. No Room For Doubt

Neji took the pressed sunflower out of the journal. Holding it up, he tilted his head. "Someone used to have a bouquet of these delivered to the compound weekly for my father. I can't remember the exact day, but I can remember how he smiled whenever he received them. I never would have imagined that it was your doing."

"Did you know that I still have them delivered every Friday?" Fugaku asked.

No, Neji did not know that. "Why? It's not like he can smell them anymore." That came out harsher than he intended. A little animosity still lingered towards the clan head for telling Itachi to cut all ties with him. He'd figured the man was homophobic. That definitely wasn't the case.

Fugaku's brows furrowed at the boy's tone. "Because Hizashi loved it. Death wasn't going to stop me from making him smile." Although, he had an inkling that Hiashi made sure those flowers never reached Hizashi's grave. It didn't matter. Soon he would take Hizashi away from that dreadful compound and spread his ashes at Sagami Bay like the man had requested.

"How romantic," Neji deadpanned. He held up the leather journal to put an end to the small talk. "I came to you because my father wrote a great deal about you in this journal. I figured that you and the Nara clan head were the only friends of his that I could trust with this information."

Fugaku's eyes widened fractionally in recognition. He had assumed that Hiashi had the journal in his possession. Schooling his features, he nodded his head. "You were right in that assumption. Hizashi didn't have many friends."

The look didn't go unnoticed. Apparently, Fugaku knew that Hizashi had kept a journal. Did he actually know what the journal contained? Neji hoped not. Because that would mean that Fugaku had known that his father had been constantly abused and he did nothing about it. That wasn't love. Not by his definition. And, while he had never really experienced it, Neji just knew that there was no way in hell anyone was going to get away with hurting the person he loved.

"Have you ever read this?" He needed to be sure of that before he told Fugaku anything.

"No. Hizashi never allowed me to read a single page." Fugaku wondered if Neji would let him see it. It had nothing to do with what Hizashi really thought about him. His goal wasn't to seek validation for his importance in the man's life. No. No, he needed to know the nature of Hizashi and Madara's relationship. They both had denied that there was anything going on between them, but Fugaku had his reasons not to believe them. Now was his chance to know the truth about their relationship.

Of course, that would have to come later.

"Did you know that my father was raped when he was twelve years old by his own twin brother? And that it continued long after I was born?"

Fugaku didn't know what hit him the hardest, the nature of the questions or the way they were asked so candidly. It was like a freight train had smacked right into him head on. Denial came immediately. Something like that couldn't have happened to the man he loved. Hizashi would have told him. He wouldn't have kept something like that from him. Fugaku's head started to shake from side to side without him even realizing it. A lump, about the size of a jawbreaker, formed in his throat, making it difficult for him to breath.

"All of the details are in this journal," Neji continued despite the obvious disarray the clan head was in. "I was hoping you could help..." His words trailed off.

Swallowing thickly, Fugaku reached for the top button of his dress shirt to pop it open. The extra room made it easier for him to get the necessary air into his lungs. Tears were already starting to well up. Fugaku blinked rapidly to keep them at bay. His mouth opened, but nothing came out. What could he possibly say? There were so many emotions swarming inside of him at that moment. It was hard for him to pinpoint a single one and latch on to it.

He shuffled memories like a deck of cards in his mind, turning over static pictures of his life: himself laughing, despairing, fighting, and even fucking. Things he'd overlooked in the past now stood out like a neon sign, taunting him. This was a totally different level of failure. There were no excuses. He couldn't blame it on the fact that he was distracted by his grief, or because he was trying to rebuild his family after his older son had tried to kill himself.

None of those factors had existed in the past. It had just been him and Hizashi. And, somehow, he still had managed to fuck that up.

Then, Fugaku did something that shocked himself as well as Neji. He threw his head back and laughed. "I guess I'm always too late when it comes to the people I love. I didn't even realize that my son was depressed until I saw him in the bathtub with both arms sliced open. Now, three decades later, I find out that Hizashi was," the laughter stopped, and it was soon replaced with a choked sob. Lowering his head, he covered his face with both hands as he let it all out.

Neji felt like an interloper; he felt like he wasn't supposed to be there right now. A meltdown like that was supposed to happen in private or in the presence of loved ones. They were practically strangers in his opinion. Honestly, Neji hadn't expected this kind of reaction. Uchiha Fugaku didn't strike him as a sensitive man. He thought the man would have been furious and eager to avenge his father.

Instead, the older man was breaking apart, piece by piece. If Neji ever had any doubts about Fugaku's feelings for his father, the display obliterated every single one. Fugaku had truly cared for Hizashi; he still did. Because of that fact alone, Neji would sit there until it was over it.

No matter how awkward it was.

-o0o0o-

Listening to a grown man cry for a little over an hour left Neij mentally exhausted. Actually, he'd been near his limit after reading the majority of his father's journal earlier that day. The last entry had been around the time when Neji had been two years old. He didn't get a chance to read that far because he had wanted to catch Fugaku before he left his office.

Fugaku was seated behind his desk having another drink now. He had tried to drink directly from the bottle, but Neji had stopped him and grabbed him a glass. The clan head couldn't hear him out if he was drunk. Neji had given the man enough time to lament. Now it was time to talk business.

"Can I read it?" Fugaku asked.

Unconsciously, Neji's hold on the leather book tightened. Holding the journal in his hand felt oddly empowering. There weren't tedious things like what Hizashi had to eat that day, in the journal. Hizashi had poured his heart out onto the pages. He had bared his soul for whoever would take the time to just read what he'd been too terrified to say aloud. It was as if his father was speaking to him through those pages.

Neji felt entitled; the journal was for him to read, not anyone else. "I haven't finished reading it. When I'm done, I'll let you know." He still did not agree to let Fugaku read it. Yeah, he knew that, eventually, he would have to give it up so that it could help them take down Hiashi. But, he wasn't ready to let go of such a major part of his father.

Fugaku nodded his head in understanding. Staring at Neji, he couldn't help but to see Hizashi sitting there instead. His hands ached with the urge to caress his face or run his fingers through his hair. He couldn't allow his current emotional vulnerability to cloud his judgement. There were just so many similarities between father and son. Even their personalities...

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, the younger male felt like he was being dissected under Fugaku's gaze. "It's getting late, and I have graduation practice in the morning..." They could finish their conversation when Fugaku was in a better mind frame. Neji could practically read the man's mind; his thoughts were far from innocent.

"Neji," Fugaku's gaze was searching, voice quiet. "Did Hiashi ever..."

He'd thought the man had been thinking about making a pass at him in some sad attempt at having his dead lover back. Thankfully, that wasn't the case. This wasn't about Neji. He wasn't there to get justice for himself. By exposing what Hiashi had done to his father, Neji would consequently obtain his own freedom and vengeance. Using the letter Itachi wrote for him, he'd already met with Iruka, filled out his college applications, and sent them off.

Neji wanted to start fresh. Having his shameful past following him everywhere wasn't how he planned on doing that. From here on out, he would be the proud son of Hyuuga Hizashi whom had been a victim of abuse for over thirty years. He could live with that, but he just didn't think he could live with the whole world knowing that he was also a victim.

"No," Neji's voice was firm with resolve. Years of living a lie made it so easy for him to look the clan head directly in the eye and sound so convincing. "Hiashi hates me to the point where he avoids me most of the time. He blames me for taking my father away from him. The most he's ever done to me is hit me." He lowered his gaze to feign consternation. The more realistic, the better. "Still, none of that was compared to what he did to my father."

It was hard to tell if the teen was lying or not. God, he really did not want to make the same mistake again. Fugaku wouldn't be able to live with himself if he found out that, after his failed attempt at honoring Hizashi's dying wish by taking Neji into his custody, he had left the boy to be abused by his wretched uncle. "Hizashi wanted Mikoto and I to raise you as our own. I just...Mikoto tried to tell me that something wasn't right. Are you sure that he never touched you inappropriately?"

Did that mean that he would have been raised alongside Itachi? For some reason, Neji did not like the idea of that so much. "I'm sure." He saw the relief on the man's face. If he had told him the truth, that guilt would have probably been enough to send him to an early grave. Neji saw it as an act of kindness on his behalf.

"I still worry about your safety. I'll have to talk to Shikaku to see if we can somehow get you out of that compound as soon as possible. Hiashi won't be back until Monday, right?" They had three days to think of a solution.

"How do you know that?"

"I have someone keeping tabs on the bastard."

That tickled Neji for some reason. He snorted. "Not that I give a shit about Hiashi's privacy, but why do you have someone stalking him?"

Oh, that was right. Fugaku had bad news of his own to deliver. "Shikaku and I were already building a case against Hiashi to prove that he killed Hizashi."

"Excuse me?" Maybe he hadn't heard that correctly. A faint smile tugged at the corners of his mouth in disbelief. "You think that Hiashi...killed my father?" He shook his head vehemently, smile still in place to show that what the man had said was impossible. "I saw my father, hanging, with a sheet around his neck." Actually, he'd only seen the man's bare feet swaying back and forth. Natsu had been standing in the way, so that had been the only thing that he could see. When he'd tried to run in the room, the woman had refused to let him. She hadn't wanted him to see his father like that.

"Hizashi had been planning to take you and leave. He wanted to leave the city so you both could have a better life. It makes no sense for him to have killed himself when he was so close to achieving that goal."

Next, Neji was going to find out that Hiashi was actually his biological father or something else equally upsetting would be revealed. Seriously, when did it stop? Was there no end to this trail of misery?

They didn't leave the office until a little after ten that night. Fugaku offered to give Neji a ride to Lee's complex, but the teen had made preparations for someone to pick him up. None of it felt right. Rather, none of it felt real. As if realizing that Hizashi couldn't have committed suicide wasn't enough. He had to learn, after all of this time, that Hizashi had been raped by his own brother, repeatedly, since he was twelve years old.

How was he supposed to go home to his family and pretend as if he weren't slowly dying on the inside? Mikoto would notice that something was wrong the moment he stepped through the door. But he couldn't tell her this. Not yet anyway. Thinking about how he was going to break the news to Shikaku was hard enough. And, then, there was Neji.

The boy's reaction to learning about the true cause of Hizashi's death worried him. Neji had taken the news better than he would have guessed. Something dark and obscure had flashed across the teen's features, but it had passed too quickly for Fugaku to determine if it had actually been there at all. After that, Neji had just asked how soon it would take for them to take Hiashi down.

There wasn't a definite answer to give. It could take weeks, or even months to build a solid case. Of course, he hadn't told Neji that. He had just told him not to worry, Hiashi wasn't going to go unpunished.

Fugaku stood on the sidewalk in front of his building and watched Neji get in the passenger side of a sedan. Two days from now, Neji would be graduating from high school. He'd learned from Shikaku that Neji was the valedictorian. That only made everything all the more depressing. Hizashi would have been so proud of Neji. Hizashi deserved to be there to watch his son walk across the stage. Neji deserved to know that someone was proud of his accomplishments.

Hiashi didn't even have the decency to be in town for his nephew's graduation. How lonely had Neji's childhood been? Had anyone ever shown that child any love after his father's death? Again, it all fell on him, and he felt sick to his stomach.

He had a business brunch to attend on Sunday, but he wasn't going. Instead, he would attend Neji's graduation so the boy would have someone in the audience who was proud of him. When he made it home, he'd mention it to Mikoto. He knew the woman would love to accompany him.

* * *

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Itachi could tell that the protein bars and vigorous training was starting to paying off. His rib cage was no longer visible, but he was still a long way from his personal goal. But his current appearance made him feel slightly better about himself.

Tomorrow was the big day. The way he'd been stressing over it was as if he would be the one walking across that stage. Itachi just did not know if he was ready to put himself out there. All of the things that could go wrong seemed endless. It would be his first actual public appearance in almost a year.

Everyone still wanted to know why Uchiha Itachi had tried to kill himself. Journalists were vicious. Itachi rarely threw the word "hate" around, but he really hated the press. A high school graduation wasn't high profile enough for him to worry about that. At least he hoped. People were so desperate for entertainment in that city. Everything was a scandal.

Itachi admired Tobirama for how the man had handled the press in the past. While Madara had made his own decision to become a recluse, Tobirama didn't. He could remember watching the news and seeing Tobirama being swarmed by the paparazzi when he was leaving his home one morning. The man had told them all to piss off. One reporter didn't heed the warning and had tried his luck.

Unlike the Nidaime, Itachi wasn't going to punch everyone that asked him about his personal life. They were only trying to make a living. A living that often focused on destroying other people's lives. But, he couldn't hold it against them.

Behind him, Shisui leaned against the door frame. "I want a rematch with Tokuma," he announced.

"Why? Didn't you win?" Itachi didn't get to catch the end of the match. After he had paid his respects to Hizashi, he had been intercepted by Hinata's younger sister. Hanabi wasn't shy like Hinata. The younger girl had interrogated him.

Children made him more anxious than adults did. The ceaseless inquiries, their unpredictability and energetic nature were dangerous to his mental health. Sasuke had been the only exception. Though, there had been times when his younger brother had truly annoyed the hell out of him.

Itachi had tried to explain why he was there without revealing too much, but Hanabi had kept pushing it. Thankfully, before he'd lost his patience and incapacitated her, a woman named Natsu had come to his rescue. For which he was beyond grateful. He hadn't wanted to have to target the nerves in the child's neck and put her to sleep. He doubted Hyuuga Hiashi would have appreciated that.

Shisui moved away from the door and stood next to Itachi in front of the wall mirror. "It wasn't a clean victory. He was distracted." When the fight had started, Tokuma had matched him, blow for blow. Then someone in the small audience had caught his attention. After that, the man had seemed afraid. He explained the situation to Itachi.

"Afraid of what?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know. He just didn't seem like himself."

"Since when do you know him well enough to make that assumption?"

"True," Shisui admitted. "Something just felt off about that entire place."

That, Itachi could agree on. Hopefully, he could just go to the source with his concern. He would just have to ask Neji. As much as he hated the idea of prying into someone's privacy, this situation was different. He had talked to his father yesterday. The man had just reminded him of their deal. Fugaku would do all of the investigating so that Itachi could enjoy his time with Neji. First, he needed to get Neji back.

"You should wear your hair like that tomorrow," Shisui suggested with a playful glint in his eyes. "No lie. You're a solid ten with your hair like that."

Self-consciously, Itachi tucked stray strands behind his ear. "I'm a six on a good day. If that." Recently, his best friend had to explain the trend of grading a person's physical appearance on a scale from 1 to 10. "If you factor in my personality I am a four."

"Bullshit!"

"And Neji isn't even on the scale. He surpasses it. Why would he bother with a four?"

"Did Neji ever make you feel undesired when you two were together?"

"Technically we didn't date..."

"Just answer the question."

Had Neji ever made him feel undesirable? No. The only time Itachi had really felt as if he weren't good enough had been when he saw Neji riding the biker in the park. He still worried that he wouldn't be able to please Neji intimately.

Shisui figured he had proven his point. "Neji obviously doesn't think you're a four. Tomorrow, you're going to surprise him at his graduation. Neji is going to be so happy to see you. You two are going to kiss, things are going to get steamy, and you'll probably end up losing your virginity in the janitor's closet." He was only trying to lift Itachi's mood.

And it worked. Itachi smiled. "You had me until you got to the part about sex in the janitor's closet. There's nothing sexy about cleaning supplies and mildew." He took one last look at his reflection and then walked out of the bathroom.

Sitting on his bed, he watched Shisui step out of the bathroom as well. "Shisui, can you do something for me?"

The answer was instant without much contemplation about the possible favor. "Sure." Walking over to the bed, he took a seat next to his best friend.

"Do you think you could show me a couple of...techniques?"

Shisui frowned. "Techniques?"

"Sex techniques." He missed the way Shisui gaped at him, so he continued without a hitch. "I know that sex only gets better with practice, but I would prefer not to go into the situation without knowing anything. I'll be more open to it if I'm prepared. I'm more of a tactile learner so pornography wouldn't be helpful. I figured you could just give me a demonstration." They were close enough for him to ask something like that, right? "I understand if you don't want to..."

"No. I don't mind showing you some pointers."

"Thanks." Itachi smiled. In his eyes, this was a learning opportunity.

However, Shisui saw it as a different kind of opportunity. Honestly, he felt conflicted. Often, he wondered if his feelings for Itachi were wholly platonic. The last thing he wanted to do was take advantage of the situation in order to satisfy his own curiosity.

"How do you want me?" Itachi asked.

The fact that Itachi was so oblivious only made it harder for Shisui. How did Itachi not know how fucking gorgeous he was? Black strands cascaded down his back like molten onyx. Around his face, his hair was cut slightly shorter to accentuate his prepossessing features. Shisui wanted Itachi to know that anyone would be fortunate to have him.

But, Shisui's role in this story was of the best friend, not the love interest. Besides, if he were being honest with himself, it was more than likely just lust. He hadn't been laid in a while, he was beyond stressed and nervous as hell about his upcoming wedding. What he was feeling for Itachi at the moment wasn't genuine. He loved Itachi like a brother. Nothing more. Their relationship meant too much to him to ruin it with temporary emotions.

Standing up, Shisui emptied those thoughts from his mind. "Okay, so the first thing that you want to keep in mind, is that no one is the perfect lover their first time. Or even the second time. Don't try to compare yourself to anyone else that may have been there before you. Also, for your first time, don't go in there thinking you have to do all kinds of fancy, pornstar moves. You probably won't even last long enough to do anything other than missionary..."

Itachi sat there soaking in every word.

* * *

Graduation had finally arrived.

The ceremony was held outdoors on the lacrosse field instead of in the stuffy gym like the previous years. Konohagakure was beautiful during the Spring. Clear blue skies, verdant trees—it really lived up to it's name. The graduating class wasn't large, at least not compared to the city's public school. Actually, it didn't even compare to the public school's graduating class.

Thirty-five seniors sat in fold-out chairs on the pristine lawn, while the valedictorian and salutatorian sat on the stage. Most of the parents had their children enrolled at that particular institution because the name alone was enough to open doors for their children. They didn't mind paying the steep tuition if it meant their kid would have a bright future.

Hiashi had only enrolled Neji there to keep up appearances. He never intended for his nephew to go any further than high school. By any statistical measure Neji knew he shouldn't have made it that far. People like him were destined for failure. No matter how hard he worked, he would always be a branch house Hyuuga. His father had been intelligent, strong, and he had excelled in every single thing he put his mind to.

But where had that landed him? For every opportunity that had presented itself for Hizashi, there had always been someone within the clan holding him back, trapping him there forever. Hizashi could have had a purpose far greater than being Hiashi's personal chew toy. Then, when Hizashi had finally tried to leave, Hiashi had killed him. Why would it be any different for Neji?

If it had not been for Tokuma, Neji would have never shown up to his own graduation. Tokuma had picked him up from Fugaku's office the other night. One text message, containing three words, was all it took for the man to drop everything and come to his aid. He had told Tokuma about the journal, the contents, and the truth about his father's death. Hiashi had taken everything from him.

_'Not everything,'_ Tokuma had reminded him. _'You still have your whole life ahead of you. You want to avenge your father? Fine. I'll help you, but you're not going to throw your life away in the process.'_

It wasn't just Neji, Hizashi, or Tokuma. The branch house as a whole had suffered for ages. They were all just broken. It seemed pointless to fight back when failure was inevitable. That flame of rage that they'd once harbored had run out of oxygen, became a smolder and then nothing but black smoke. Branch members like Hizashi and Neji were a rare breed. Every time they were knocked down, they just kept getting back up.

Many branch members had thought that there would never be anyone as angry as Hizashi in their ranks. Any chance that they could have had at rallying behind a worthy leader had been shattered with the man's death. But, Hizashi hadn't completely abandoned them. What he did was leave behind someone more capable. Any hatred that Hizashi had harbored in his lifetime had been transferred to Neji.

The branch house was depending on him. Even if he graduated, left the city for good, and started a new life, it would be enough for them to know that freedom wasn't impossible. All they needed was for one of their own to make it out. Neji only needed to set an example.

But, Neji planned on doing more than that. Why stop with Hiashi when he could tear the whole place down?

The speech he had thrown together was a lie. There was no significant meaning in any of the words. Not for Neji. He just wrote what everyone expected him to say. From his seat on the elevated stage, all of the smiling faces of his classmates filled him with deep longing. It made him wonder how life would have been if his father were still alive.

Pulling his eyes from the sight, he searched the audience for Tokuma and Natsu. The woman had been a good friend of his father's. There weren't many people that Neji liked. At times, he wondered if he simply had a dislike for people in general, but he liked Natsu. She had always shown him kindness. He was happy that she was there today. Childishly, he pretended like Tokuma and Natsu were his parents there to support him.

The fantasy didn't last long. Fantasizing would never make it a reality. Neji tried to tune in to the Headmaster's speech, yet the man's dull monotone only made him feel more depressed. It was a pivotal moment in their lives, yet the man's tone was like he was giving an eulogy rather than a commencement speech. Perhaps the man did see their high school graduation as a mournful occasion.

The best years of their lives were over. They were going to be released out into the real world. Neji already had a head start, though. At seventeen, he felt like he'd seen it all. He felt like there was absolutely nothing that could surprise him after the life he'd had.

However, Fugaku and Mikoto managed to do just that. The Uchiha clan head and his wife were in the audience. He immediately told himself that they weren't there for him. Yet, the smile Mikoto gave him made it clear that they were indeed there for him. Awkwardly, the smile was returned before he quickly turned in embarrassment. Neji couldn't let the couple see how grateful he was for them being there.

They couldn't just walk into his life now and try to be the loving guardians his father had needed them to be. It was too late for that. Even still, Neji couldn't hold it against them. Not today. Not on one of the most important days in his young life. Having someone in the audience that was there for him meant more than he would ever admit.

By the time his name was finally called for him to walk up to the podium and deliver his speech, Neji's earlier gloomy disposition had faded away. He would make it through this today because he wasn't as lonely as he'd thought he was.

* * *

Due to a series of setbacks, Itachi and Shisui arrived at the ceremony late. The former had been convinced that they were going to miss the whole thing. He'd already had his doubts about the outcome of today. That morning had only made it worse. When they finally made it to the lacrosse field, Itachi was relieved to know that they had actually arrived right on time.

There were seats available, but Itachi preferred to stand. He really didn't want to have to tiptoe around people just to get to a vacant seat. It was one of the reasons why he liked to be punctual. When he was in college, if for some reason he was running late for a class, he would just skip because he knew when he walked in the door the other students would turn around and stare at him.

Another reason why Itachi wanted to remain standing was because he was actually rooted to that spot. Neji was on stage giving his speech. Before he saw Neji, he heard him. He never realized how much he'd missed the sound of the younger male's voice until now. The Hyuuga prodigy's words were always spoken so eloquently, and if anyone knew him well enough, they could always detect a hint of sarcasm in Neji's tone.

The speech was so cliché. Either someone else wrote it or Neji had plagiarized it. Itachi doubted anyone in the audience was actually listening to what Neji was saying anyway. They were too captivated by his confidence and the fluency of his words. He figured Neji had known that so he didn't bother putting any effort into it. He still believed that Neji was like him.

Obviously not in all aspects. Personality wise, they were day and night. Neji thrived off of attention; he knew that he was good and wanted everyone to know. The teen wasn't going to allow anyone to overlook him, or treat him as if he were a waste of space. Neji demanded to be acknowledge, either verbally or by mere presence alone. He was just one of those people.

Itachi, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He didn't even feel the need to reiterate how much he hated being the center of attention. The point was, when he first saw Neji at the Baguazhang tournament, he felt an instant connection. Finally, there was someone that knew what it was like to scream at the top of their lungs and be met with silence.

People heard them but no one really listened. Although, he would admit that, Neji had been way more vocal than he ever had. Itachi had dropped several hints before he attempted suicide. Yet, none of those hints had been as forward as the things Neji had said at that tournament.

Wait...How had he managed to overlook that? Neji had already told them all about the Hyuuga's separate houses.

"They're servants."

Shisui glanced at him in confusion. "What?" He strained his ears to so he could hear better.

Leaning closer, Itachi whispered. "The Branch members. Their purpose is to serve the Head family," he paused. "Or, rather, the Main house." At least that was what he'd gathered.

"What made you come to that realization?" Had something been mentioned during Neji's speech? Shisui had been playing a game on his phone so he wouldn't know.

"I'll explain later."

Applause erupted at the conclusion of Neji's speech. Mostly from the graduating class. Itachi filed the newfound information away for later. Now, he needed to think about what he was going to say to Neji when he saw him. The ceremony was drawing to a close.

-o0o0o-

Itachi always approached social events from a tactical standpoint. Today was no different. Unlike the charity banquets in the past, there wasn't a room for him to hide from people in, and the lights weren't dim enough for him to move around unnoticed. The lacrosse field left him too exposed. Unfortunately, he would have to face the masses on his own. Shisui had to step away to take a business call. While, he could have easily waited for the man to return, this was something that he felt like he needed to do on his own.

Neji was on the other side of the field, talking to the guidance counselor, Umino Iruka. Knowing Neji, the conversation wouldn't last long. He needed to act now before he lost him in the crowd.

He would have to maneuver around the various huddles of families and friends that were surrounding the graduate they'd come to support. Taking a deep breath, Itachi started to walk. He had tunnel vision. Looking around would only overwhelm him. If he kept his eyes on Neji, he wouldn't lose sight of his goal. An entire week had past since he had last seen Neji. It didn't seem like a long time, but Itachi was running on limited time. Even if things didn't work out with Neji, he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with regret.

Iruka was actually able to keep Neji engaged in a conversation for longer than sixty seconds. Astounding. The guidance counselor must have been a favorite of the teen. Regardless of the reason, he was grateful because he was so close to reaching them. Everyone seemed too distracted with more important things to even glance in his direction. His heartbeat quickened.

Fear wasn't the cause. It was due to excitement. That excitement filled him with false confidence. At that moment, Itachi could have cared less if it were real or not. He was going to use that confidence to walk up to Neji and make his presence known.

"What are you doing here?"

The downside of false confidence was that it could disappear as quickly as it came. Halting in his steps, every positive emotion was replaced with dread. Reluctantly, he tore his eyes from Neji and turned around to face his younger brother.

Instinct pushed him to wrap his arms around the younger boy and hold him tight. But, the look Sasuke gave him overruled that. Dropping his arms to his side, he awkwardly stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

Sasuke blinked. "What are you doing here?" he asked again, voice harsher than before.

The question was posed as if Itachi wasn't supposed to be there. Like he was an outsider. "I came to see a friend," he informed calmly.

"Since when do you have friends?" he snorted. "Are you sure they're just not the voices in your head?"

Itachi tried not to panic. His reunion with Sasuke was supposed to be in a controlled setting. Dr. Shiho had told him that his family would come in for a group session. She had assured him that he would be prepared whenever he finally saw his brother. That was supposed to have been weeks from now. He wasn't mentally prepared for this conversation. Especially not here of all places.

"You have every right to be upset with me, Sasuke. Let's just have this discussion in private."

Sasuke seemed unmoved. "No. I came here with my friends. Actual friends, not the imaginary ones you have. You need to leave. I can't have my psychotic brother here embarrassing me."

"I'm not psychotic."

"Normal people don't freak out every time they step outside. I can't believe mother actually wants you to come back home. What's stopping you from wanting to kill us all in our sleep the next time you have one of your episodes?"

Itachi wasn't psychotic. He wasn't a risk to anyone. Did Sasuke really think that about him? Glancing around, Itachi noticed people were staring at them. His heart twisted and sunk with nerves. They were all looking at him. Were they all thinking the same thing? Is that what people thought about him? That he was capable of actually killing his family?

Invisible hands gripped his neck, constricting around the pale flesh, strangling him. He couldn't breathe. Coming here had been a mistake. Now, he was trapped with no way out.

Then, everything happened so fast.

In the time it took him to blink, Neji was there, yanking Sasuke up by the collar of his shirt. Itachi's heart was hammering loudly in his chest, blotting out all sound, so he couldn't hear anything that Neji may have said to his brother. Before he could even think about intervening, Shisui was there along with his father. They pulled the two apart, saving Sasuke from the punch that was surely coming.

Infuriated, Sasuke made an attempt to lunge at Neji and, from the look on Neji's face, he was waiting for him to close that distance. Thankfully, Shisui kept a firm hold on Sasuke. There were so many people watching now, some even had their phones out. All of it was one big disaster. His father was yelling, Sasuke was struggling in Shisui's arms like a rabid dog, and Shisui looked seconds from losing his patience. That wouldn't end well for Sasuke.

Every muscle felt tight, sprung for action, and Itachi couldn't find it in him to budge from that spot. He felt eyes on him. The people watching were more than likely waiting to see if he was going to just stand there like a statue or intervene. Was disappearing an option? Itachi wished he could teleport to someplace quiet, free of the judgmental stares.

Neji must have read his mind. Similar to that afternoon, on the crowded downtown sidewalk, Neji took Itachi by the hand and lead him away from the pandemonium.

. . .

He was breathing all wrong, beginning to gasp like there wasn't enough oxygen in the air. His ribs were heaving as if they were bound by ropes, straining to inflate his lungs. Feeling warm hands cup his face, his eyes snapped open and focused on Neji. Up close, his pearlescent eyes were hypnotizing. It fascinated Itachi that an entire clan could posses the same ocular malformity. Ocular albinism was supposed to be extremely rare, but that obviously wasn't the case in the Hyuuga clan.

It was a testament to how deeply rooted the inbreeding practices were. His eyes dropped infinitesimally to stare at the teen's mouth. Neji was talking to him, but he couldn't hear him. Clutching his eyes shut, Itachi made an attempt to make everything slow to something that his brain and body could cope with. He felt himself slipping, gradually slipping into that dark place.

Gently, soft lips brushed against his own. Yet, it wasn't for a kiss. Every exhale that Neji made was inhaled by Itachi. The teenager's intentions were clear. He was trying to get Itachi to match his breathing. Just thinking about their proximity was enough to cease his frantic thoughts and focus only on Neji. Gradually, his other senses returned to him.

The familiar scent of Neji's shampoo was comforting. There was still a pillow on his bed that held Neji's scent. Itachi refused to openly admit that he now slept on that pillow just so he could feel closer to Neji. There was no way he was revealing that embarrassing secret.

Opening his eyes to the softening sun, he gazed at the clouds, brilliant white against the blue. Obviously they were outside, but he had no idea where they were. Itachi glanced down to see that his arms were wrapped around Neji's waist. When had he done that? Irrelevant. Neji was in his arms, looking up at him with so much concern on his face. Without thinking over his actions, Itachi leaned forward and kissed Neji.

He kissed Neji, and the world fell away. It was slow, and soft, comforting in ways words would never be. Itachi's hand rested below Neji's ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. His other hand pulled Neji closer, until there was no space between them and he could feel the beating of Neji's heart against his chest.

Neji emitted the faintest sound, and something inside of Itachi snapped. The hand on the younger male's back lowered to grip a handful of the teen's firm rear. That startled Neji, and he quickly pulled away. Immediately, Itachi started to feel guilty. Did he cross a line? Maybe he'd grabbed Neji too roughly.

Neither was the case. "We have an audience," Neji quietly informed him. A faint blush dusted his cheeks.

Reluctantly, Itachi turned his head. Shisui and Tokuma were standing there. The former was smiling like a proud parent, and the latter had his arms crossed over his chest. In this scenario, Tokuma was the stern, disapproving father. Itachi thought that Tokuma was jealous. He expected the man to confront him or cause a scene. But, he had a tendency to jump to conclusions.

"See, I told you that Neji was fine," Shisui said to Tokuma. "We don't gang up on people in our clan." He was only teasing.

Tokuma wasn't amused. "I was informed of an altercation between Neji and four Uchiha." The entire field was buzzing with the news, which meant that it would eventually reach Hiashi's ears. Rumors spread like wildfire in Konoha. "As I can see, Neji is fine. Forgive me for interrupting." The apology was directed to Itachi.

Itachi was just grateful that their audience hadn't been the large crowd from earlier. Tokuma and Shisui, he could deal with. "Where is Sasuke?"

"With your parents," Shisui informed him. "We'll discuss it later."

Tokuma saw the look Neji was giving him. It took him a moment to realize what that look implied. Clearing his throat, he dropped his hands to his side. "Shisui, are you hungry?" He didn't give him time to answer. "I am. Let's go eat something." Natsu had to leave early, and he really didn't have plans for the remainder of the afternoon since it was clear that Neji wanted to be with Itachi right now.

Unlike Tokuma, Shisui instantly caught the hint. "Sure, but I don't put out on the first date." He slung his arm over Tokuma's shoulder and started to walk away. "Though, I might make an exception for you."

Neji watched them leave. Oddly enough, that was the exact moment he came to the conclusion that he wasn't in love with Tokuma. He had simply latched on to the first source of consistent kindness following his father's death. No one else had bothered to push through his walls as persistently as Tokuma had. Neji did not doubt that he loved Tokuma, but he wasn't in love with the man.

Feeling like a weight had been lifted, Neji turned to face Itachi. "Looks like our best friends have ditched us for each other," he feigned disappointment.

Itachi smiled. "Fortunately for us, I drove." His car keys were dangled in front of the teen as proof. "I'll take you anywhere you want to go. Consider it a graduation gift."

"I know the perfect place."

* * *

Graduation night wasn't supposed to be like this for him. He'd imagined himself high out of his mind on a grimy dance floor with some stranger dry humping him. Afterwards, he'd have sex in the bathroom stall with that same stranger. Yet, it wouldn't be satisfying enough, because quickies never were, not for him anyway, so, he would still end up leaving the club with someone different. When the morning came he would return to his cage.

Of course his reality was far better. The cage was still there, but not for long. Once Fugaku and Shikaku gathered enough evidence, Neji would finally have his freedom. Knowing that made it easier for him to allow himself to enjoy his graduation night.

They spent the remainder of the day at Itachi's penthouse. Neji had thought that it was going to be extremely awkward since they had departed on bad terms. The fact that Itachi had even shown up at his graduation had shocked the hell out of him. He'd been in the middle of talking to Iruka about his future plans when he spotted Itachi across the field.

At first, Neji had been so happy. Itachi was the last person that he expected to show up. Then, all of those emotions were replaced with anger when he had walked closer and caught the end of what Sasuke had said about Itachi killing them all in their sleep. Neji hadn't taken the time to contemplate his actions, he had just pounced.

The class valedictorian had almost beat up an underclassman at the commencement ceremony. Neji couldn't let his dull speech be what his classmates remembered about him. No, he had to go out with a bang. He had to give his classmates something to talk about at the class reunion he wasn't going to attend. Seriously, all jokes aside, Neji had just been so furious.

He hated the idea of anyone mistreating Itachi. The man didn't deserve it.

The perfect place was Itachi's penthouse. Neji knew that he could have picked anywhere, but that was where he wanted to go. Lee and Tenten were at a party at the Nara compound. Shikamaru's mother had gotten a little out of hand with the small dinner her son had requested. Shisui had already called and informed Itachi that he would be staying with a friend. They had the place to themselves.

And, for once, Neji's mind wasn't on sex. Well, sex was always on his mind. But, it wasn't at the forefront of his mind. He wasn't thinking of ways to seduce Itachi, or anything like that. After what had happened last time, he thought it best if he refrained from any of that. Tonight, Neji would keep it PG-13. He could manage that. Maybe.

"What do you want to watch next?" Itachi asked.

Rubbing his eyes, Neji looked at the blue screen on the television. He'd zoned out at the end of the movie. So much had happened during the week and he had a lot on his mind. "It doesn't matter," he replied. He would probably end up dozing off anyway. The suede couch was so comfortable.

Itachi assumed that Neji was bored. Most teens partied on their graduation night. Maybe they could do something else. Like what? Play a board game? Did he really spend all week thinking about getting Neji back just to bore the younger male to death? Itachi could always tell Neji how he felt about him. He'd been stalling all day.

Neji yawned, and Itachi panicked. "Or we could do something else," he suggested.

"Like what."

"Play a game."

"What kind of game?"

Itachi hadn't thought that far. Quickly, he wracked his brain for any of his board games that could be categorized as fun rather than strategic. The search did not last long. There were no fun games in his collection. Itachi thought about what Shisui would do in a situation like this. Well, for starters, Shisui wouldn't be in a situation like this. When his best friend wanted something, he went out and got the job done.

Because Shisui wasn't a coward like him. Then again, they were two different people. Itachi shouldn't compare himself to anyone else. That was what Shisui had told him last night.

"Honestly," Neji broke the silence. "It doesn't matter what we do. I'm just happy that I get to spend this day with you. I worried that you would hate me after what I did..."

Itachi figured it was now or never. Turning his body to fully face Neji, he carefully took the teen's hands into his own. "I could never hate you," he stated, his tone sincere. Eye contact was essential, so he ignored the twisty feeling in his stomach and looked Neji directly in the eyes. "It's quite the opposite, actually. Neji, I lov—" The sentence was cut off by the finger pressed against his lips.

Those three words were always followed by misery. His father said those words to him the night before he died. Every time Hiashi raped him, he said those words. His father had no choice. His life had been taken from him. However, Hiashi had truly ruined Neji's outlook on love. Those words were no longer sacred to him.

"Please,"he begged. His eyes started to water as he thought about how damaged he was. "Don't say it...Everyone that says it only ends up hurting me." He smiled sadly. "Just show me." Words didn't mean anything. Neji relied more on how people treated him. He wanted Itachi to stay consistent. The man had already shown him that he cared; Neji just needed him to never change on him.

However, Itachi was under the impression that Neji wanted him to show him now. He thought that Neji needed him to prove that his feelings were indeed genuine. Obviously, people had hurt him in the past. Itachi wanted to prove that he wasn't like the others before him.

Itachi stood up from the couch, and extended his hand. Looking up at him, Neji searched his face for an answer. When he couldn't find one, he took the offered hand anyway, allowing himself to be pulled up to stand on his feet. Itachi kissed him on the forehead, his lips lingered heartbeats longer than usual. Neji opened his mouth to speak, but Itachi pulled away.

Keeping a hold on Neji's hand, Itachi walked out of the den and down the hall to his bedroom. By that point, it was obvious what Itachi had in mind. Neji was excited, but also kind of nervous. He didn't want to move too fast like the last time. One wrong move and Itachi could change his mind.

They walked into the dark bedroom. Itachi released his hand and closed the door. The blinds were closed so it was hard to make out much of anything. A shiver shot up Neji's spine when he felt Itachi's hot breath on his neck, then a soft brush of lips. All of his hair was gently swept to one side. Each kiss deliberately brought Itachi's mouth closer to his ear, that he lightly nibbled on.

"Itachi," he whispered softly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them.

"I'm prepared to show you, but only if you will allow me."

Was he asking for permission? Neji wanted to reply with a duh. But, he saw it for what it was. Regardless of how eager he had been in the past, or how willing he had been to walk in that room with Itachi, the man still wasn't going to proceed without Neji's verbal consent. It was the first time anyone had ever asked for it. It was the first time that anyone had ever cared to take the time to ask him if he really wanted to go through with it.

Turning around, Neji twined his arms around Itachi's neck. "Please, Itachi," he begged shamelessly.

Itachi's mouth was on Neji's instantly, their tongues met, lightly, gently. Every kiss was harder, more urgent, than the last. Never breaking from the kiss, they moved towards the bed. In their rush, Neji's foot caught on something and they both went tumbling down on the mattress. Laughter erupted in the darkness. Itachi reached blindly for the lamp on his bedside table and turned it on.

The lamp gave the room a soft glow. Under him, Neji was laughing, his entire face lit up. He looked so beautiful in that moment that Itachi's own laughing ceased. Captivated, he smoothed Neji's hair out of his face. Neji eventually stopped laughing, but a playful smile lingered. Minutes seemed to tick by and they continued to stare at each other.

Then, gradually, the air between them started to buzz, like that little space between magnets. Itachi's face lowered and Neji leaned up to meet him. During the kiss, Neji tried not to roll them over and climb on top. He wouldn't take the lead like he usually did. At least not until Itachi needed him to.

Itachi ended the kiss with a soft peck, and then he pushed away from Neji, so that he stood next to the bed. While he undressed, Neji remained on the bed and did the same. Once their clothes were discarded, Itachi rejoined him on the bed, settling between his legs. The absence of clothing only added to the intimacy. Itachi didn't have time to feel self-conscious. He was too busy trying to kiss every inch of Neji's flesh.

The trail started on the teen's lips, lowered to his collarbone, and then halted at his nipples. There, Itachi took his time, taking each taut nub into his mouth, sucking and licking. Neji dug his hands into Itachi's hair, making quick work discarding of the red bind that kept the dark strands restrained. When the man resumed the trail of hot, wet kisses down his body, Neji kept his hands buried in Itachi's hair.

Itachi reached the spot where Neji's belly button was supposed to be but he was met with the swollen head of the Hyuuga's cock. It wasn't the first time he noticed how well-endowed Neji was. Salivating at the sight of the gossamer of pre at the tip, he decided to place a kiss there instead. A kiss wasn't satisfying enough, so he ran his tongue over the slit, tasting the semen.

Oral didn't do much for Neji. Of course it was enjoyable. He just didn't get off from it. Not unless someone fingered him while they sucked him off. Still, he wasn't going to stop Itachi. This was a first for them both. Itachi was exploring his sexuality for the first time. While Neji was finally giving himself to someone that actually cared about him. He was honestly curious to see how different sex would be with a person who loved him.

Already, the differences were unmistakable. They started when Itachi asked him for his consent and they didn't stop there. Itachi treated him as though he were something to be treasured. Neji wondered if Itachi would feel the same if he ever found out the truth about him. The thought was fleeting, in fact, his entire thought process was thrown off by the tongue currently prodding his anus.

Neji sat up on his elbows. "What are you doing?" The question was rhetorical. He was too stunned to think of anything else to say.

Sheepishly, Itachi lifted his head. "I was curious..." Shisui had assured him that if a blowjob didn't drive Neji insane, rimming definitely would. Neji hadn't seemed too enthused by his attempt at fellatio. He only wanted to please him. "I'm sorry."

Neji did enjoy a good rimjob, but he cared too much about Itachi to allow him to do something that he often used to degrade people. If one of the random men he'd slept with wanted to rim him, he wouldn't stop them. He never kissed them anyway and they usually ended up calling him a slut when they were finished. Neji took solace in knowing that they at least ate his ass. An area that Hiashi had defiled. It was psychological. If he explained it to Itachi, the man wouldn't understand.

"It's okay," Neji promised. "I just don't like it. Everything else you've been doing has been perfect, though." It was the truth.

Itachi moved back up his body. "I guess I got carried away," he smiled. "It's hard not to want to kiss you all over." He kissed him on the shoulder, then on his neck to prove it.

Neji returned the smile. Placing his hands on Itachi's shoulders, he sat up. They both moved to their knees, facing each other. They were close, lips hovering. "Did you enjoy your exploration of my body?" He inquired quietly with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Encircling his arms around the lithe waist, Itachi answered the question with a tender kiss. Neji's body was what inspired artists to paint their canvases, he was convinced. Adonis would envy Neji. Every vain deity in existence felt insecure knowing that this mortal creature surpassed them all. Itachi knew that he was biased in that regard, but he didn't care.

Sliding his hands in between their bodies, Neji fisted Itachi's cock and stroked. "Itachi, I want you." This time, Neji would make it clear that Itachi was the only person that he wanted. "I need you..." Not Hidan, or any other undeserving man.

That was what Itachi had been waiting to hear and he hadn't realized it until that moment. There was a box of condoms in his bedside drawer. Compliments of Shisui. Retrieving the entire box, Itachi fumbled with the box as he tried to open it. It crossed his mind to open them beforehand, just in case, but he thought that would have implied that he'd used one before. Seriously, he needed to stop overthinking everything.

Patiently, Neji waited, He thought Itachi's nervousness was sort of cute. Once a single wrapper was retrieved Neji offered to put it on. He didn't doubt that Itachi knew how to put on a condom. He only wanted to lend a hand. Itachi allowed him.

Itachi laid on his back while Neji straddled him. Taking the older man's right hand, Neji slipped his index and middle finger into his mouth. Keeping his eyes on Itachi, he removed the digits and then guided the man's hands in between his buttocks. Leaning forward, resting on his knees, Neji could feel the fingers slowly pushing inside of him.

"It's tight," Itachi commented. "Are you sure I'll fit?" How did anything fit in there?

Neji tried not to laugh. "I'll be fine. Move your fingers like this," he raised his fingers, moving them in a scissoring motion.

The preparation didn't last longer than a couple of minutes. Afterwards, Neji sat back and slipped the condom on Itachi. Taking the length into his hand, he eased down on it slowly, allowing them both to savor the moment. It was surreal. It was more than just another fuck. Itachi had deemed Neji, of all people, worthy enough to share such an intimate moment with him.

Riding was one of Neji's favorite positions and it showed. Fully impaled, he leaned back, resting the palms of his hands on Itachi's thighs. The goal was to prolong Itachi's release as long as possible. The odds were already stacked against him since this was Itachi's first rodeo. The bright side was that the night was young and they had a box of condoms.

Neji slowly rocked his hips. Moaning softly, he gazed at Itachi through heavy-lidded eyes. The expression on the Uchiha's face was of pure ecstasy. Itachi's eyes were shut, his breathing heavy, mouth open slightly. His long, dark hair was fanned around him like halo. Neji picked up his pace. He rode Itachi faster, harder. Rolling his hips lewdly, he moaned louder, uttering Itachi's name.

Being inside of Neji was indescribable. He had to settle his hands on the teen's hips to gain some kind of control of the situation. The way Neji was rolling his hips should have been illegal. How in the hell was he supposed to last with him moving like that? The younger male's inner muscles were constricting around his cock, the sound of their flesh slapping together was oddly arousing.

Hearing the sweet call of his name, Itachi opened his eyes. A light sheen of sweat glistened on Neji's flushed skin. His hair was tousled, lips were swollen—Itachi wanted to kiss him. Their current position made it difficult. So, he decided to fix that.

Gliding his hands up Neji's hips, Itachi sat up, wrapped Neji's legs around his waist and kissed him. The bold move caught Neji by surprise, but he eagerly encircled Itachi's neck with his arms and returned the kiss. Itachi didn't stop there. He slid his arms under Neji's, rested his hands on the teen's shoulders and started to thrust his hips upward.

Neji only pulled away from the kiss to call out Itachi's name. "Itachi!" The angle was perfect for deeper access and targeting his prostate .

Of course, Itachi hadn't known that. He was only acting on instinct. Neji had a very lovely mouth and Itachi wanted to kiss him. Always. He kissed Neji again and again. Then Neji started to rock his hips to meet Itachi's thrusts, making it impossible for them to kiss. Still, their lips remained inches apart as they moaned each other's names, repeatedly, eyes open, never leaving the other's. Until the pleasure reached it's peak.

Itachi bit his lip, and a shudder passed through him. "Nej— _Ngh!_ " His hips jerked spasmodically as his semen filled the condom.

Moments later, Neji followed suit, except his release was way messier. Neither seemed to mind. They were staring at each other again, chests heaving, breathing labored. Those three words were at the tip of Itachi's tongue again. He had wanted to say it so many times during sex. Instead, he had opted to kiss Neji every time he felt like saying it. So, that was what he would continue to do. Despite how exhausted they both were.

Tiredly, Itachi pressed his lips against Neji's. Neji smiled against his lips, and Itachi just knew that Neji had read his mind.

TBC


	11. Too Bad I Have To Destroy You.

**AN:** There are about 4 chapters left! I haven't decided on an epilogue yet.

* * *

"Are you always this grumpy?"

Disregarding the slurred question, Tokuma opened the door to the suite. Taking his time, he carefully ushered Shisui in the room and closed the door behind them. The role of babysitter wasn't new to the Hyuuga. But that didn't mean that he liked it. Still, it was better than being at home with his wife. The constant nagging and the subliminal degradation that he constantly received from Amari was enough to drive anyone insane.

Shisui was leaning against the wall, silently giggling at nothing in particular. He appeared younger, almost childlike, when he was inebriated. There was an ever present blush on his face, his dark curls were disheveled, and he wouldn't stop smiling. He was also very affectionate. While they were at the bar, he constantly touched Tokuma on his shoulder, his knee, and even his face. Tokuma didn't think much of it. Shisui came off as the type of person that did not care about personal space.

He'd observed Shisui the entire day out of habit. The Uchiha was very personable, confident, and optimistic. Normally, he would have already concluded if he liked or disliked a person by this point. He liked Itachi. The Uchiha heir was very genuine. However, Tokuma didn't know how he felt about Shisui.

"Toku-chan," Shisui whined. "Why did you let me take so many shots?" He slid down the wall, taking a seat on the carpeted floor.

Tokuma wanted to punch him, but remained impassive. "You should know your limits. And I don't understand why you spent so much money on this room."

"I don't want to go home. It's cold there."

He had no idea what Shisui was talking about, so he dropped it. Kneeling down, he started to remove Shisui's shoes. "Why do you want to fight me again?" he quietly inquired.

Keeping his eyes closed, Shisui's thoughts were in a different place and time. Before he graduated college, he came back home during the holidays. Itachi had tried to open up to him, but he had been too busy complaining about his own problems. What if he'd taken the time to really talk to Itachi? Would he have been able to prevent Itachi from taking that razor to his veins?

"Shisui?" Tokuma touched him on the shoulder.

Shisui opened his eyes. Laughing, he staggered to his feet. His shoes were already neatly placed by the door. "I want to fight you when you're at your best." He clumsily unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. The task seemed to tiring, so he gave up.

"What if I don't want to fight you again?" asked Tokuma.

"I'd have to do something about that then," he replied under his breath.

Flopping on the bed, Shisui immediately regretted the action once the room started to spin. This wasn't like him. Shisui did not allow himself to be this vulnerable. He knew the exact reason for the out-of-character behavior, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Itachi needed him more. He wouldn't make the same mistake again. His arranged marriage, the loss of Amelia, and work related stress would have to just wait.

"I should leave. Do you think you'll be alright?" Tokuma sounded as though he were on the other side of the room.

Blinking rapidly, trying to adjust his eyes to the brightness of the room, he felt as though he were looking through a kaleidoscope. Then, Tokuma came into view. There were three of him, that gradually morphed into one. Reaching up, Shisui touched the man's chin. "Stay with me," it was more a of plea. "Toku-chan."

For a brief instance, Tokuma had been moved, and then the moment was ruined. "Stop calling me that!" He brushed the man's hand away. "Besides, it would be inappropriate, seeing that I am a married man."

"But it suits you." Shuisi completely ignored the last comment. "You're pretty hot by the way. Even though you have a stale face majority of the time."

Tokuma sighed. "Go to sleep. I will leave after you do." It was the least he could do.

"Do you love your wife?"

There was a long pause. The answer was obvious by that point. Still, he explained himself anyway. "I don't even know her. We've been married for almost a year and I don't know her at all." And the few things that he did know about her, he hated. "We're from two different worlds."

Sitting up, Shisui propped himself up on his elbows. "Two different worlds?"

It wouldn't matter. Shisui was drunk, he wouldn't remember their conversation. "I am a branch member, while Amari is a member of the main house." He saw the way Shisui took in the information. For a man under the influence, he was very attentive. "She is privileged, lazy, and materialistic. At the start of our marriage, I honestly thought that we could grow to at least see eye to eye. But she still looks at me as though I am a servant. We haven't shared the same bed since our wedding night and..."

Shisui thought about his wedding that was steadily approaching. In less than three months, he'd be tied down for the rest of his life. He felt caged. The inability to choose his own path in life was finally starting to get to him. Working for Fugaku wasn't so bad. In fact, Shisui loved his job. He just hated the idea of his love life being controlled by someone else. People were supposed to follow their own hearts.

"...I am also at fault. I don't care about her enough to take the time to talk to her about certain things. I know that we were both thrown into this situation without warning, so I don't hold a personal grudge towards her."

"So what are you going to do?" Shisui interrupted. "Continue to sleep in the guest room and avoid her all of the time? It's not like you're married to her to uphold a business alliance. Why can't you just divorce her or move out?"

"Actually, Neji recently told me about the revised Senju Laws." Something that the higher-ups in their clan had failed to inform them. "I am old enough to leave the compound and consequently end my marriage."

"What are you waiting for? Do it now!" Why did the idea of Tokuma being single excite him? Shisui frowned.

"I'm not leaving without Neji," he stated flatly. Wasn't it obvious? There was no way he was going to leave Neji alone in that compound. Natsu had also agreed that she wouldn't leave until Neji could accompany them both. Whatever college Neji chose, they would move with him. They were supposed to be compensated for all of the years they'd worked without pay. Once they were settled they would both find jobs. That was the game plan.

Shisui's arms began to wobble slightly and he opted to lie back. "You really care about Neji, huh?"

"Yes."

"Itachi is in love with him. Does that bother you?"

"No." And it honestly didn't. "Neji and I are aren't compatible. Any relationship we would have had would have been forced." They were two angry, bitter individuals. All of their problems would have been solved by yelling at each other or exchanging blows. Their relationship would have been toxic, and Tokuma cared too much about Neji to ruin their friendship.

Shisui's eyes were closed and his breathing was calm. He appeared to have fallen asleep. That was Tokuma's cue to leave. It was late enough that he wouldn't have to deal with Amari whenever he made it home.

He moved to stand, trying not to stir the sleeping man.

"Why were you holding back?" asked Shisui. Yawning a little, he sat up and blinked owlishly around the room. "I think you could have beaten me."

All of the questions were starting to get on his nerves, yet he answered despite that. "I wasn't holding back. You won. Why is it so hard for you to accept that?"

Inwardly, he continued to observe and analyze Shisui's behavior, an old habit that he couldn't quite shake. Instead of playing with the other kids as a child, he would sit on the sidelines and watch everyone. When they thought no one was looking, people often revealed their true nature. He and Neji shared that habit. While Tokuma observed merely out of habit, Neji did it in order to always have the upper-hand in a situation, he used it as a weapon.

"I want to fight you when you're at your best. I demand a rematch..." His eyes widened when Tokuma moved closer. Their chests were almost touching.

"You don't want to fight me," whispered Tokuma. "You're stressed out. You feel like fighting will help you alleviate that stress, but it won't. What you need," dragging out every syllable, he trailed his hands up the man's broad shoulders, "is to find another stress reliever."

Shisui audibly gulped and immediately scolded himself for appearing so eager. "What do you have in mind?" He unconsciously licked his lips. When pale eyes tracked the movement, warmth pooled in his lower stomach. This was really happening. Thank god he didn't have his Super Mario boxers on.

Leaning closer, Tokuma slid his hands up to rest at the back of Shisui's neck. "Meditation usually works for me. You should try it when you wake up in the morning." Shisui had enough time to frown in confusion before everything went black. When his head hit the pillow, he was already snoring lightly.

Targeting the pressure points was a Hyuuga specialty. There would be no bruising or soreness in the morning. Shisui's ego would probably be the only thing bruised in the morning. Tokuma pulled the comforter back and tucked Shisui in. He emptied the man's pockets, placing his phone and wallet on the nightstand. Sitting a trash bin near the bed, he also got a bottle of water from the minibar.

Then, Tokuma left.

* * *

Sex with Itachi was a transcendent experience for Neji. Endless. Itachi's love for him seemed endless if the amount of times he pushed Neji over the edge was anything to go by. He was insatiable; they both were. Eyes shut, mouth wide open, Neji muttered Itachi's name like a litany of prayers. Neither of them were religious, they'd already had that discussion, but, in that moment, Itachi was Neji's religion. And vice versa.

Itachi took him from behind on his bedroom floor. How they got there, Neji had no idea, and he wasn't complaining. They moaned in unison when Itachi's hips pressed against Neji's ass, and the former rolled his hips, going as deep as he possibly could. Itachi wasn't the biggest that Neji had ever had, yet there was something about the man that made him feel so full. Fuller than he'd ever been. It was like Neji had been born as a puzzle with missing pieces, and, finally, after years of walking through life partial, he was complete.

His head was spinning, reminding him of that one time he'd tried Ecstasy. His skin had been flushed, his heart rate elevated, and his mind hazy. He had never thought he would experience a high like that again, but there he was. High above cloud nine, somewhere in the cosmos with Itachi balls deep inside of him.

 _'Fucking ruin me!'_ Neji silently pleaded. _'Break me down!'_

Deconstruct him. Break him down, piece by piece, and, when there was nothing left of Neji's former self, he wanted Itachi to rebuild him, mold him however he saw fit. It was insanity. The entire concept was fucking ludicrous. Allowing a single person to have that much control over him was appalling. It was amazing what good dick could do to a person.

Outside of the bedroom, Itachi was kind, gentle, and respectable. During sex was a different story. Itachi went from "Hi, how are you, sir," to "Your daughter calls me daddy too." Neji would have laughed at the thought if it weren't for the fact that he was practically drooling at the mouth. He had a man that could do both and he was fucking ecstatic.

Above him, Itachi slowed down, taking Neji with deep, unhurried strokes. Despite the thin layer of latex separating them, Neji could feel the veins of the man's cock as it pulsated inside of him. He thought about Itachi taking him raw, in that same position, fucking him at that same pace until he released inside of him. Neji had never wanted that from anyone in the past. The idea of being marked like that had never sat well with him.

But he wanted Itachi to mark him. "Fucking destroy me, Itachi!" he lowly growled.

Did he just say that out loud? Oh god. Bloody hell. He did not just say that...

Itachi stiffened. Neji feared the man would go limp from the insane demand. He had been way too kinky, and, despite the roughness, he doubted Itachi would be cool with actually ruining him.

But Itachi was full of surprises.

Itachi pressed his palm down on Neji's back, angling the younger male in a position that raised his ass higher in the air. Unbeknownst to the Uchiha, it was also the perfect angle to target Neji's prostate. Then, with a feral groan, he obliged Neji.

The sounds that Neji made were embarrassing. He mewled, whimpered, and everything in between. Unabashedly, he begged Itachi to do his worst. The sensual lovemaking earlier had been appreciated. Still, Neji liked this side of Itachi better. Because it was so raw and gritty. It was a side that no one else got to see and that, that was what Neji wanted.

Licking the shell of the younger male's ear, Itachi whispered hotly. "I can't believe I almost robbed myself of this," his voice was strained, adding emphasize to the sincerity of his words, "I would have died without knowing this, without knowing you..." He growled before biting down on Neji's earlobe.

Neji came so hard that he blacked out. When he came to, Itachi was lying beside him, panting heavily, with the filled condom still on. Neither of them said a word while they laid on the floor, spent. Side by side, Itachi and Neji stared at the dimly lit ceiling, while the former caught his breath. The air in the room was thick, suffocating, but not unpleasant.

Minutes passed when Itachi finally walked to the bathroom. He came back with a wet towel and gently cleaned Neji's stomach. The towel was discarded haphazardly on the floor. He scooped Neji up, ignoring the soreness of his own muscles, and placed the teen in the bed. Then, he joined him.

* * *

Sun filtered through the blinds, illuminating the small specks of dust particles. It was the first time in years that Neji had been able to sleep in on a Monday. Even during school breaks, he'd still had to get up at the crack of dawn for training. His body had grown accustomed to waking up early without the need of an alarm or any other wake-up call. Surprisingly, he didn't stir early that morning. Not until Itachi started to shower his naked back in kisses.

If it had been anyone else, Neji would have rebuffed their actions. Sex was as intimate as he had gotten with past lovers. Of course he knew that Itachi was nothing like anyone he'd ever slept with. He allowed the kisses. In fact, he welcomed them with open arms because a part of him felt as though he deserved it. After everything he'd been through, didn't he deserve Itachi's love? Maybe even more than that.

Lightly, fingers traced circles on his hipbone. Itachi just couldn't keep his hands off of Neji, and the Hyuuga did not mind at all. Itachi and Neji weren't talkative by nature. The majority of their time spent together in the past had been filled with comfortable silences, and today was no different. Though, the atmosphere surrounding them was very different. They felt more in tune with each other.

The kisses were an apology. Itachi was ashamed of his rough treatment last night. Which, in actuality, hadn't been that rough. He'd treated Neji the way Neji had wanted to be treated. Cherished and respected. There was nothing to apologize for. Neji turned on his back and kissed Itachi on the forehead to assure him that everything was fine.

Neji could get used to this, but he shouldn't. His future plans did not involve Itachi. He had made sure to exclude the man in order to prepare them both for the inevitable. Still, he held on. Itachi loved him, and Neji...he wasn't quite there yet. And Itachi knew that. He was aware of that, yet that did not sway his feelings for the younger male.

The Greeks referred to it as agape—unconditional love. Neji referred to it as idiocy.

"Stay with me," said Itachi, as if he'd read Neji's mind.

If only it were that simple. "I can't," Neji's voice cracked and he swallowed. "I've been away for a week. It's time I went back." The idea of Hiashi's hands touching him made him shudder in disgust. After being treated with such care by Itachi, it seemed unfair for him to endure Hiashi. It wasn't fair. Neji wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. It wasn't fair!

That wasn't what Itachi was referring to. Neji knew that, and Itachi was aware of it. "Every time you leave me, you come back with a new bruise." He slid Neji a gaze out of the corner of his eye, gauging his reaction.

"And, now, I have new bruises thanks to you." Itachi flinched. An apology was in his eyes, moving to the tip of his tongue, but Neji stopped him. "You didn't do anything that I didn't want you to. I like having your mark on me," he murmured, moving closer, purposefully pressing his hip to Itachi's hip. "It makes me feel like I'm yours." 'And only yours. Not Hiashi's or anyone else's.'

"You can be. I want you to be."

"Itachi..."

"Say you don't want me." His voice was thick, guttural, and oddly commanding. "And mean it."

Neji looked over and gasped at the smoldering intensity of Itachi's gaze. Who was this person? Neji wanted to see more of him. Excitement weaved through him, flowing through his bloodstream, making him feel warm all the way down to his toes. Neji wanted Itachi. He wanted to hold his hand in public, go on dates, take pictures together and brag about his boyfriend on every social media outlet. He wanted the entire city, no, the world, to know that Uchiha Itachi was his. He needed Itachi. He needed him like he needed air in his lungs.

How fucking disgusting.

"I," he licked his dry lips nervously, an action that was so unlike him. "It's not about what I want, Itachi. It never has been. You know how this works." What a shitty excuse. Itachi wasn't the meatheads he picked up at the clubs. He wouldn't fall for something so half-assed. "You're the heir apparent. It doesn't matter what I want or what you want. You know that."

"I'll give it all up for you." All Neji had to do was say the word. "You'll be eighteen soon. They won't be able to keep you there anymore. We could leave Konoha together." Itachi had put a lot of thought into it. He had no idea what was going on inside of the Hyuuga compound, but he knew he wanted to take Neji away from it all.

"Why would you give up your title for me?" Neji's heart was pounding, his mouth felt dry and he had to blink back tears. "Don't be stupid, Itachi! This isn't some shitty shoujo manga! We just had great sex. Don't mistake it for anything more than that!" he yelled at Itachi as if the man hadn't filled his vision with galaxies every time he had come last night.

And Itachi smiled at him. Fucking smiled, as if Neji hadn't just shattered his soul to pieces with his words. "You think the sex was great?" he quietly asked.

Neji smiled despite himself. "I was actually shocked that I enjoyed it so much. I guess sex is better when you actually love the person you're screwing." What in the fuck did he just say?

It was too late to take it back now. The look on Itachi's face said it all. No amount of denial or verbal bashing was going to make the man give up on him. Not after that. Neji wanted to punch himself for allowing that to slip. He had known that his feelings for Itachi were strong, but not that strong. However, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. His hair didn't shed, he didn't combust, and the the world didn't end. In fact, his acne cleared, his crops were growing, his rivers were flowing, and his hair was still voluminous.

World order had been restored.

Neji was thankful that Itachi didn't make a big deal about it or rub it in his face. Itachi only hugged him. They stayed like that for a long time in each other's arms. Or maybe it just felt like a long time. Regardless, Neji couldn't think of a better place to be.

"I can't leave until I'm eighteen," he finally whispered. The law wouldn't permit it and Itachi could be charged with kidnapping. Hiashi would make sure of it. "I still don't know what college I'll go to. And what are you going to do if you break ties with your clan? How will you make a living? What about your sessions and..." He was still trying to make excuses for them both. Being pessimistic as usual.

"Neji, light of my life, please shut up and enjoy the moment."

"Light of my life?"

"It's an inside joke. Something Shisui says to me when I'm being annoying."

"Oh." A long silence. "Is it bad that I'm turned on by you telling me to shut up?"

"Nothing can be worse than you demanding me to fucking destroy you."

Neji laughed and Itachi joined in.

There was a knock at the door. Shisui announced that he'd brought breakfast. It was at that moment that Neji remembered his empty stomach and full bladder. The embrace ended with a promise to talk about everything later.

* * *

Under the safety of the veranda, Hiashi enjoyed a quiet brunch. Today was warmer than he'd expected, but it wasn't too unbearable. His yukata was light, breezy, and expensive. The fabric kept him cool and comfortable. From a passerby's perspective, the clan head was in a relatively good mood. He even hummed quietly in between bites of his yakizakana.

In reality, Hiashi was infuriated. During his absence, two Uchiha had stopped by looking for Neji. When his plane had landed early that morning, he had been informed of Tokuma's involvement with the Uchiha heir apparent and his adopted brother. The child that Fugaku had taken in out of guilt.

Hiashi had just as much dirt on Fugaku as the man thought he had on him. They had always been, subliminally, at each other's throats. Hiashi knew the Uchiha clan head didn't like him, and the feeling was mutual. It was Fugaku's fault that Hizashi had deluded himself with thoughts of freedom. Because of Fugaku's meddling, Hizashi had forgotten his place. After his twin's unfortunate demise, Hiashi had intended to spite him. He wanted to prove to Hizashi that he had never really owned anything. Everything belonged to Hiashi. Even his son.

The first time hadn't meant anything to him. Hizashi had threatened to kill him if he'd ever touched Neji. His brother had even raised his hand at him, all in defense of Neji. Hiashi had taken Neji out of spite. But he had become addicted to the sounds the child made and the hatred in his large eyes. The older Neji got, the more he resembled Hizashi, in more ways than one.

It was like he had a second chance to have the love he'd always wanted from Hizashi. But they both hated him. For good reason too, if he were being honest. Soon, Neji would be eighteen. If he decided to run away, Hiashi wouldn't be able to make him stay.

His hand trembled. The hold on his chopsticks faltered, dropping the morsel of fish. The idea of Neji leaving him as well was frightening. He couldn't lose his only link to Hizashi. He couldn't lose the only other person that he loved.

"Hoheto," he spoke quietly. "Fetch Tokuma and bring him to my office." He threw his napkin on his plate, stood up, and headed to his office.

Hoheto bowed and walked off to do as he was told. Why couldn't Neji be as obedient as that? Another thorn in the clan head's side was Tokuma. He had never thought that the man would be so difficult. Not after everything Kenji had put him through. His lips quirked in amusement while he thought about the horrendous things the councilman had told him.

Kenji was one sick bastard. He had not only raped Tokuma, but he had forced the boy to do the same to other children. The councilman had been working on training Tokuma to become a mirror image of him. Then, one day, he had stopped. Kenji claimed that he had become bored with Tokuma, but there had been unspoken fear underlining his tone. Hiashi hadn't cared enough to pry.

As punishment for getting in the way of him and Neji, Hiashi had arranged for Tokuma to marry the niece of the man that had ruined his childhood. Any child that Tokuma and Amari had would be closely related to Kenji. It was also a reminder that he could hurt Tokuma without touching him. However, the man seemed unfazed.

He could tell that Tokuma wouldn't be easily swayed. If he wanted to keep Neji on a tight leash, Hiashi would have to give him a reason to stay. First, he would have to bend Tokuma to his will. By any means necessary.

* * *

_Their parents were downstairs playfully flirting with each other. The earlier consumption of alcohol made them way more annoying than usual. Sasuke couldn't fault them for that. They were his parents; they were supposed to annoy him. He tuned them out, paying close attention to the way his older brother stared at him with such adoration that it made his heart flutter._

_Itachi's love for him was unconditional. Who else was going to love him that much? No one. Absolutely no one._

_"...They always get like this after they drink," commented Itachi. "We could watch a movie downstairs to tune them out..."_

_Sasuke always wanted to watch a movie with his brother. Anything that would allow him to be in the older man's presence. Although he pretended otherwise, he viewed Shisui as another older brother and even loved the man. Still, there was no denying how happy it had made him when Shisui moved to Suna. That meant that he could finally have Itachi all to himself._

_His older brother's cologne had his head feeling fuzzy. Sasuke became drunk off of that scent alone. That inebriation made him feel bold. It was now or never. He was finally old enough to be taken seriously._

_Taking a deep breath, Sasuke took a confident step forward. "Itachi, I love you." His tone alone was enough to indicate the depth of those feelings._

_Itachi's response was automatic. "I love you too, Sasuke."_

_And then Sasuke kissed him. Itachi pulled away right before their lips could connect, and the kiss landed on the corner of his mouth. Embarrassed, Sasuke took a step back. He opened his mouth to explain himself, but he was interrupted by the voices of their parents. They were making their way up the stairs._

_"Goodnight, boys," Mikoto chimed, completely oblivious to the tension in the hallway. She kissed Sasuke on the forehead and then turned towards Itachi. "Itachi, don't stay up too late. Remember, you have a busy day tomorrow."_

_Itachi smiled and nodded his head. Only Sasuke noticed that it was a forced gesture. Fugaku stopped to add more to what Mikoto had already said. Even while under the influence, the clan head constantly reminded Itachi of his duties. Any other time, Sasuke would have cared, but, he was still reeling from the pain of rejection. All of his parent's attention was on Itachi, as usual, so they didn't noticed when he walked off._

_After a week of avoiding each other, Sasuke decided to break the ice. He'd walked into Itachi's room without bothering to knock. When he found the room empty, his first thought was to try downstairs. Nothing, absolutely nothing, was going to stop him from having the inevitable conversation with his older brother._

_A muffled cry pulled his attention to the closed bathroom door..._

* * *

The car stopped, and Sasuke discarded the memory. Another session with another person that wasn't going to understand him. Great. Therapy didn't work. Talking about his feelings wasn't going to change anything. If his father was so intent on wasting money, he could at least buy him a car. Being chauffeured around everywhere was starting to annoy Sasuke. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he told the driver to come back in two hours to pick him up.

Sasuke thought about the graduation ceremony yesterday. He kept replaying the way Neji had grabbed his brother's hand and walked away. When in the hell had they become a thing? He had wanted to ask Shisui about it, but the man had been too busy chewing him out. If his mother hadn't intervened, Sasuke was certain that Shisui would have done more than yell at him.

The older man was scary when he was pissed off. Sasuke wasn't foolish enough to believe that he would have stood a chance against Shisui. Still, he was arrogant enough to think that he could have held up against the Hyuuga prodigy. What did Itachi see in him anyway? Neji was a pompous, stuck up prick, always looking down on others. Just thinking about it was making him angry.

"Who pissed in your cereal?"

Lifting his head, Sasuke scowled. There was a boy around his age, leaning against the wall and smoking a cigarette. At first glance, he was attractive. Upon closer inspection, he was strikingly beautiful. Full lips, fuller lashes, dark eyes, alabaster skin, and an unreadable expression. If Sasuke didn't know any better, he would have assumed the boy was related to him. Still, he felt like he'd seen the boy before. Looking at his ripped jeans, Chuck Taylor's, and cropped t-shirt that showed off his toned abs, Sasuke labeled him as a delinquent right off the bat.

Or better yet, a deviant. Sasuke felt somewhat out of place in his loafers, collared shirt, and expensive watch. He just knew that he looked like a preppy asshole. And that was exactly what he was.

The stranger flicked the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. "Was it your father? Or a distant relative?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"One of my neighbors took my virginity," he replied casually. "It wasn't so bad, but my brother thinks it's the reason why I turned out like this. I assumed that most of the people that came to see Dr. Shiho had been touched by some creep once or twice when they were a kid."

Sasuke blinked. The stranger continued. "My name is Sai. What's yours? He stared at Sasuke intently, with the same deadened expression on his face.

"I have an appointment to get to." Sasuke brushed past him and headed for the front door.

Sai seemed unbothered by the terse response. "I guess I'll just call you, Ahiru."

Halting his steps, Sasuke turned around to glare at the boy. "Duck? Why in the hell would you call me that?" The longer he stood in the boy's presence the more annoyed he became.

Sai smiled. It was such an eerie sight. "I'm sure you know why."

"Ah, I see," Sai said as though he'd solved a mystery. "You lack self-awareness. That's odd. You strike me as the self-centered type."

"What in the fuck did you just say?" Sasuke took a threatening step closer.

Sai didn't even bat an eye. "I have to go to work. But I'll be seeing you around, Ahiru-kun." He walked towards the bus stop.

The entire encounter had been peculiar from start to finish. Yet, nothing unnerved Sasuke more than the way he openly stared at the other's boys retreating form. Mainly Sai's nice ass. Something inside of Sasuke wanted to punch the other boy in the face, repeatedly, until he was a bloodied mess. And another part of him wanted to fuck Sai raw.

Disturbed by his own thoughts, Sasuke finally walked inside of the building. He wasn't even gay. He'd slept with enough girls at his school to be sure of that. Itachi was the only person of the same sex that he'd ever been attracted to. And that infatuation hadn't been about sex. He'd just wanted to be the center of Itachi's universe and the only person capable of making his brother smile. Sex hadn't been the main goal, but if Itachi had wanted that, Sasuke would have been willing.

Though, now, he didn't feel that way anymore. The illusion had been shattered. Itachi wasn't as invincible as he'd thought. Sasuke was starting to feel as if he had never really known Itachi at all. Had he really been that delusional?

When Sasuke was sitting in the waiting room, he overheard the desk receptionist talking to another woman. Apparently, one of Dr. Shiho's newest clients was a minor celebrity. Their lack of professionalism made him roll his eyes. As he continued to listen to the receptionist describe how shocked she had been when she realized who the client actually was, Sasuke suddenly came to a realization of his own.

Pulling out his phone, he opened the web browser. Chromat was a fashion label known for its bizarre clothing. The majority of the pieces were better suited for the runway with a few exceptions. Sasuke would be lying if he said he hadn't admired a couple of their magazine ads. He was a teenage boy. Seeing half-naked, gorgeous women dressed in latex and mesh obviously intrigued him.

Chromat's newest model, Jun, was a personal favorite. Staring at her picture on his screen, the dots started to connect. He had never paid attention to the they/them pronouns before. Ignorantly, he'd assumed it was some kind of hip trend that models did in order to appear mysterious. Again, he was a teenage boy. A very ignorant one at that.

In the picture, Jun was dressed in what could easily be described as high fashion lingerie. They were glancing over their shoulder, giving the viewer a full view of their back. The latex thigh-highs looked as though they were painted on and stopped right under the model's rear. Even the thong, garter belt, and bustier were latex.

He stared at Jun's red, pouty lips, and shoulder length, dark hair. There was no way that this model was actually male. Sasuke didn't want to believe it. According to the gossiping receptionist, Jun was indeed male. Not only that, but the model was the same weirdo that he'd bumped into outside.

What were the odds?

"Uchiha Sasuke," the receptionist chirped, "Dr. Shiho is ready for you."

Standing up, he pocketed his phone. Later, he would take the time to actually read one of Jun's interviews. Not because he was interested in them or anything. He just wanted to know how Sai was able to look so convincing as a woman. It was just simple curiosity.

* * *

The Nara clan head had taken the news about Hizashi's sexual abuse better than Fugaku had expected. He had been worried that he would have to console Shikaku. Anyone that knew him, knew that Fugaku absolutely sucked at consoling people. Awkward back pats and tender kisses only worked on Mikoto. Though, he suspected that his wife just went with it because she knew how terrible he was.

Shikaku had always been private with his emotions. He would mourn whenever he was alone and out of hearing range. Fugaku envied the man for his levelheadedness. He still had trouble accepting it. Mikoto still didn't know, and she wouldn't until there was enough solid evidence to charge Hiashi. Public humiliation and rotting away in prison for the rest of his miserable life just seemed too lenient for the likes of Hiashi.

Fugaku wanted him to suffer. He wanted every waking moment of Hiashi's life to be filled with agony. Hell, he even wanted the man to be tortured while he slumbered. The Hyuuga clan head deserved a punishment far greater than Prometheus's internal punishment. Having his liver devoured on a daily basis was too good for Hyuuga Hiashi. Even death was too good for him. Because, no matter what, none of it would bring Hizashi back.

His driver had called him hours ago and informed him that Sasuke was finished with his session. It reminded him of the boy's behavior at the graduation yesterday, making him angry all over again. Yesterday, he had tried talking to Sasuke. He had tried to be as calm and understanding as possible. Of course, it hadn't worked. In the end, he had decided to leave it to the professionals.

Dr. Shiho had done wonders with Itachi. Fugaku figured she could do the same with Sasuke. He had to switch their appointments so they wouldn't bump into each other. Itachi obviously wasn't ready to deal with Sasuke's anger. Perhaps it would be different if Sasuke had been actually talking about why he was so angry rather than taunting Itachi.

Fugaku also felt like he was missing something, like there was more to the story. With a sigh, he attempted to reply to a couple of emails. The work day was drawing to a close, and he had promised Mikoto that he wouldn't stay too late. His secretary opened the door, poking her head in apologetically. She told him that a young boy had dropped off a package for him. After leaving it on his desk, the woman scurried away.

Why was she so afraid of him? To be fair, he wasn't Mr. Refreshing. He rarely smiled or socialized while he was in the office. It was too late to change it. If he lightened up now, his employees would get comfortable and start slacking. Fugaku couldn't have that.

Without removing the brown wrapping, Fugaku already knew what the contents were. Strange. Why hadn't Neji brought it to him directly? He would ask later. He quickly ripped off the paper like a kid on Christmas morning. A note slipped out and he skimmed over it first. According to the note, Neji didn't want to risk taking the journal back to the compound. He wanted to make sure that Fugaku had it just in case.

Fugaku didn't expect anything less from Hizashi's son. Neji even had someone else to deliver it. Now, it was time for Fugaku to know the truth. Holding the book in his hands, he stared long and hard, before finally opening it.

* * *

Itachi read people like he read open books, and in a lot of cases people were easier than books. He didn't have to read between the lines, he only had to watch them unravel before him; people betrayed themselves quite efficiently and all on their own. It wasn't something the he did often. After he had offended Neji during their first encounter, he'd ceased his observations. Or at least telling people what he'd deduced.

There had been instances when he hadn't been so sure. Actually, that wasn't completely true. Itachi was right most of the time. He just had a habit of ignoring certain things to the point where he would convince himself that they didn't exist. Itachi had conditioned himself at a young age to ignore anything that could possibly lead to an awkward situation. For instance, Sasuke's true feelings for him. He may have picked up on it before Sasuke was even aware of his own feelings, but Itachi had long discarded the assumption, not allowing it to take root in his mind.

As an act of self-preservation, he'd subconsciously overlooked every hint that Sasuke may have dropped. The weeks leading up to his suicide attempt, Itachi had been withdrawn. Everything had been executed mechanically, even the interactions with his family. After the confrontation at Neji's graduation, Itachi figured that Sasuke's anger had stemmed from that.

Itachi had shut Sasuke out. He had resorted to trying to kill himself rather than confiding in his younger brother. It wasn't necessarily the real reason for Sasuke's grudge, but it was the conclusion that Itachi had come to. And seeing that that mystery was solved—or so he foolishly thought— Itachi could give his full attention to another puzzle that had been heavy on his mind.

Shisui had treated them to breakfast. When he had retreated to the guest room for a nap, Neji and Itachi had shared a bath. Itachi had finally mentioned his visit to the Hyuuga compound last week. From there, they took turns talking about their separate conversations with Fugaku. Neji, his father, and the Nara clan head were conspiring to expose Hyuuga Hiashi for all of his past transgressions.

The Hyuuga clan head had raped his own twin brother. It started when they had both been twelve years old and had ended sometime before Hiashi ultimately killed his younger brother. The last part was an assumption. A very likely assumption, but there was still no solid evidence. And, while Itachi had been devastated learning about Hizashi, he could not help the brief giddiness that he'd felt.

Before anyone judged him, Itachi needed to clarify. He had always been fascinated with puzzles, riddles, and all of the other National Treasure type shit. After solving a puzzle, no matter the difficulty level, he always felt giddy. He was a dork. Sue him.

However, that time, Itachi's moment of triumph had died quickly. Realization had hit him and nearly knocked him off of his feet. Thankfully, Shisui had suggested that they all leave the penthouse and spend the day together. Neji hadn't been ready to leave, so he had been eager to do anything to prolong his stay. Though, by that point, Itachi had decided that he was never going to allow Neji to return to the Hyuuga compound.

They were all in the den now, watching an action movie that Itachi had seen a million times. Neji was snuggled up next to him while Shisui was on the floor, sprawled out like a child. Itachi had refrained from mentioning anything to Neji. It was a conversation that they needed to have in private when they were the only ones there.

Gods, it took everything in him to keep his composure. The bruises, the promiscuity, and the dreaded look in Neji's eyes whenever he had to go home. Itachi had picked up on the signs earlier, yet he had never come to the right conclusion.

But, Neji had unknowingly given Itachi the final clue that he'd needed. And, Itachi did not have to be fucking Sherlock Holmes to finally solve the mystery of Hyuuga Neji. Times like that, he hated how his mind functioned. He hated how he was almost never wrong when it came to things like this. For the first time, in a very long time, Itachi really hoped that he was wrong.

Hiashi had raped his brother for over thirty years. Hyuuga Hiashi had raped his own twin brother for over thirty years and no one had done a damn thing about it. The clan head may have already felt invincible due to his stature within his clan. The Hyuuga clan treated the clan head as though the sun rose by his will alone. Perhaps he was over-exaggerating.

The point was all of that power and reverence made Hiashi unstoppable. According to his father, Neji was a spitting image of Hizashi. Old habits died hard.

"Pause the movie!" Shisui groaned as he sat up, pulling his vibrating phone from his pocket. Taking a look at the caller ID, he shot a quick glance at the couch where Itachi and Neji were seated before answering the phone. Before he could greet the caller, the person on the other end spoke hurriedly.

Out of his peripheral, Itachi watched Neji check his phone for the fifth time. Itachi wanted so badly to kiss him. He wanted to assure Neji that there was no reason to check the time. He wasn't going back to the compound. Itachi would be damned.

Shisui ended the call. "Um...I have to go help a friend!" He hurriedly walked out of the den before anyone could question him. "It was nice hanging with you Neji. Text you later, Itachi!"

Itachi and Neji shared a look, until Itachi broke the contact.

"I think it's time for me to leave," Neji announced. The dread in his voice pulled at Itachi's heartstrings. "I think I may have missed the last bus. Do you mind dropping me off?"

Terror was present in Neji's eyes. The idea of leaving terrified the younger male. Now that Itachi knew the truth, everything was so clear. This wasn't a teenager that wanted to stay out longer just because it was fun. No. No, Neji hated going home because that was where the real monster resided. Itachi had always admired Neji's fearless attitude.

Of course it was deeper than that. The shady back alleys and filthy clubs crawling with sleazebags didn't scare Neji. Itachi had noted from the start that Neji was someone that had had to shed too many layers of skin too early, too soon, too fast. Neji must have lost a piece of himself in the process, Itachi had thought.

Itachi took a deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. Repeat. _'Rip it off, like a band aid. Dig your fingers in the wound. Tear out the stitches. Get it over with, get it over with.'_ He saw how Neji was watching him. Their gazes locked, and it gave Itachi the strength he need. This was the boy that he was in love with. Someone was hurting him—had hurt him. What kind of person would he be if he stood idle?

Tenderly, he cradled Neji's head, hands resting on either side of the younger male's face. As light as a feather, his thumbs caressed Neji's throat. Itachi thought about the bruises he had seen on that same neck. Unintentionally, his mind supplied him with images of how the bruises could have gotten there. Viciously, he shoved them far out of his mind. With every second, his anger spiked.

First, he would focus on Neji. Later, he'd seek his own retribution. Itachi kissed Neji, softly on the mouth as a silent apology for what was to come. What he was about to do was cruel. He would pose the question to make it appear as though he already knew the answer. This time, he wouldn't allow Neji to lie to him. Even if he refused to answer the question directly, Neji would give Itachi the answer he really needed.

It was a cruel, manipulative tactic that he hated to use on the people he loved. But, he was desperate. Itachi needed to know for sure in order for him to put an end to it. "How old were you?" his throat tightened. Tears threatened to fall, but he blinked them away. "How old were you when the clan head first took advantage of you?"

Regardless of if Neji answered the question or not, the truth was written all over his face.

TBC

* * *

 **AN:** That cliffhanger tho. Promise not to take too long on the update~


	12. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm losing my love for the fandom as a whole. But I wrote this a week ago and decided to post it early since I did leave it on a cliffhanger. This is un-beta'd and I do not know how long it will take me to update. Sorry, my muse just isn't there anymore. Feathers & Wax is officially on hiatus!

The sound of the shrill ring of the landline phone woke the clan head up with a start. Disoriented, he blankly stared at the phone until realization settled in. It wasn't a dream. Someone had the nerve to call his house at such an ungodly hour. Though, Fugaku was grateful for the disturbance. His dream had been spiraling out of control, morphing from a nostalgic dream to a nightmare starring none other than Hizashi. Next to him, Mikoto woke up as well and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. Before she could ask the question that was on both of their minds, Fugaku answered the call.

Rarely did they receive calls on their landline, especially at two o' clock in the morning. Mikoto sat up against the headboard, trying to calm her nerves while she waited for her husband to get off the phone. From the look on his face, she could tell that something was wrong. It was hard for her to decipher much of anything. Fugaku only responded curtly, with mostly grunts.

When the call ended, Fugaku erupted into a bout of laughter. Eyes crinkling, mouth wide open, he threw his head back like a madman. The reaction did nothing to ease the woman's worry. If anything, it aggravated her.

"Well?" she impatiently prompted, "What was that about?"

Shaking his head, Fugaku wiped invisible tears from his eyes. "I need to head down to the station to bail our son out of jail." He started to climb out of the bed, sliding his house shoes on, one at a time.

"What did Sasuke do now?" Mikoto sighed in exasperation, running her fingers through her long, dark hair. "I thought he was staying at the Namikaze residence tonight."

"Not Sasuke."

Okay. If not Sasuke, then there was only one other, rational, choice. "Shisui?" she posed it as a question when it was supposed to be a statement. Admittedly, Shisui had been a handful when they'd first took him in. Fights at school, truancy and even drug possession. But that had been during his early years of high school. Shisui was a changed man.

Again, Fugaku laughed. He laughed so hard that he had to lean against the bed for support. "Actually, it's Itachi!" Another laugh. "Apparently, he assaulted Hyuuga Hiashi!" It wasn't a laughing matter, but that didn't stop him.

Mikoto's mouth gaped open, fish-out-of-water-style. The expression only made her husband laugh harder. Throwing the comforter back, Mikoto got out of bed as well. It had to have been a mistake. "I'm coming with you." She had to see for herself. Itachi was far too well-mannered to assault anyone. "And if any of those crooked cops mistreated my son..."

The threat remained unfinished. Still, Fugaku was aware of how capable his wife was of making good on all her threats. Catching his breath, Fugaku straightened up. "Let me handle this, Mikoto. I don't want to have to bail you out as well."

"When was the last time Itachi got into a fight with anyone?"

"He's never been in a fight outside of competitions."

"Exactly! So, it's obvious that he is being framed!"

"Framed?" That was kind of far-fetched. Hiashi had no reason to frame Itachi for anything. His son was no threat to the Hyuuga clan head. "Listen," Fugaku reasoned, "I will take care of this. The bail is steep. Probably because of who we are, but it'll get paid. I won't allow Itachi to sit in there overnight. So, just wait here."

Mikoto's voice, as well as her face, spoke volumes of finality. "I'm coming with you." She started to undress without breaking eye contact, allowing him to see her resolve.

And that was that.

Itachi tried to make sense of his current predicament. The handcuffs were tight, digging into the flesh of his wrist. He had already told one of the officers that they were too tight, but they had ignored him. He'd been so out of it when he'd arrived, that the Sergeant took it upon himself to notify Itachi's father. Still he had no idea why he was being detained like some common criminal.

Across from him, a buff man with a blond mohawk was eyeing Itachi as if he were a piece of meat. Something about liking pretty boys had been muttered by Mohawk-san loud enough for everyone in the large cell to hear. That had garnered a few chuckles and more predatory glances aimed in Itachi's direction.

It wasn't until then that he realized that his hair was loose, and more than likely tousled. Despite his looks, his temporary cellmates would be wise to not underestimate him. They would find no easy meat here. Hands restrained or not, he was still a force to be reckoned with.

Itachi ignored them, opting to stare at his bloody and bruised knuckles. Static images of the night's earlier events filtered through his mind. Fruitlessly, he tried piecing them together, but his head began to throb the more he tried to search the dark recesses of his mind. How did he get here? Whose blood was on his shirt? There was no sense of time in the crowded cell. No windows, clocks, or any other way to determine the time of day.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. Now was not the time to allow his anxiety to get the better of him. If he wanted to remember, he would have to calm down. Gradually, once his breathing evened out, everything started to come back to him.

_. . ._

_"How old were you?" his throat tightened. Tears threatened to fall, but he blinked them away. "How old were you when the clan head first took advantage of you?"_

_The question was like a slap in the face, and Neji visibly flinched. All the blood drained from his face, rendering him ashen and pale. He tried to wet his lip, failing with his dry tongue. The world around him was whirling, a distant ringing in his ears, and Neji idly wondered if that was what dying felt like. He thought he could see the beginnings of a dark tunnel with a light at the end._

_Any other time, with any other person, Neji could have easily rebuffed the question. Unfortunately for him, Itachi's dark gaze sliced through him, tearing through his soul. It had always been like that from the start. Itachi had always seen right through him. He should have been more careful around Itachi. The man was a prodigy, after all. Itachi had read him like a book during their first encounter. Of course, it was nothing for him to put the pieces together on his own._

_How unfortunate. Things had been going so great. Perfect, even. Now it all came crashing down._

_Neji's initial reaction was to punch Itachi in his throat, and, then, haul ass. He wasn't ready for this conversation. He would never be ready for this conversation. Running seemed like the only logical thing to do. It was what he did best. So, that was what he did._

_Or, at least, what he tried to do._

_The punch connected with Itachi's chin, instead, knocking the taller male off balance. Neji took off towards the elevator. In any other situation, the reaction would have been hilarious. Now— not so much. Neji was terrified. He felt cornered, vulnerable, and extremely embarrassed. There was no point denying the truth by that point. Still, he had no intentions of talking about it, or seeing the look of pity on Itachi's face._

_Repeatedly, with more force than necessary, Neji pressed the single button for the elevator doors to open. With a ding, the golden doors slowly slid open. Strong arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him away from the only exit in the penthouse. Neji did not give up without a fight, though. Planting his feet firmly on the marble floors, he twisted his body in hopes of throwing Itachi off him. The move only succeeded in them both tumbling down to the cold floor._

_Itachi groaned in pain; he'd maneuvered his body so that he would take most of the fall. There would surely be a bruise on his back and elbows come morning. Even in a time like this, he still cared for Neji's well-being. Neji was torn between elbowing Itachi in his rib cage and showering him in kisses._

_He needed to stay focused. The elevator doors were closing, and the feeling of being trapped rushed through Neji once again. Using their current position to his advantage, he tried to scramble to his feet before Itachi could cage him with his strong arms. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Itachi was flipping them over, so that he was on top._

_Neji growled. Literally, growled deep in his throat. He didn't plan to lose that easily. It was immature. He was aware of that. But, gods, anything was better than having to stay there, with his shame laid bare for Itachi to see. He thought about leaving the country, changing his name, and getting plastic surgery. That was how embarrassed he was._

_Wordlessly, they wrestled on the floor for what felt like hours. This was what felt safe for them: pulling and pushing each other, exploding the way stars die and being born again from dusty clouds scattered around them. This was what stability felt like for them running ahead, running, running, running, and knowing the other could — and would— follow._

_In the end, Itachi reminded Neji that he was no pushover when it came to fighting. He was just as strong as, if not stronger than, the Hyuuga prodigy. Gaining the upper hand, Itachi did not gloat, he simply pinned Neji's hands above his head, and calmly stared at him. The calm expression pissed Neji off. There he was, breathing heavy, hair in disarray, and the Uchiha looked as if he'd just returned from a leisurely stroll. It pissed Neji off._

_"Let me go!" Neji tried desperately to yank free from Itachi's hold. "You can't fucking keep me here! Let me go, Itachi!"_

_"Never."_

_"Fuck you!"_

_"No more hiding, Neji."_

_Neji shook his head from side to side, sobbing uncontrollably. Defeat stung like a bitch._

_"No more hiding," Itachi repeated, softer this time._

_"I hate you!" Neji cried pitifully. Still hanging on to that fraction of defiance. “I hate you so much. Stupid Itachi!" He could only imagine how ugly he looked, crying on the floor, using sandbox level insults to his advantage. He was fucking pitiful._

_"No, you don't," he replied easily. Absently, Itachi couldn't help but think about how much he'd changed in such a short time. Neji gave him strength. Itachi understood that now. Showing up at the crowded graduation, risking the unwanted stares and questions— Itachi would do it again. He would face the masses, repeatedly, just for Neji. Love was supposed to make people weak, but, for Itachi, it made him strong._

_Neji's retort died on his lips when Itachi kissed him on the forehead. "No more hiding," he repeated._

_The third time's a charm. Neji finally surrendered, and allowed Itachi to pull him up. Together, they walked to the master bedroom._

_No more hiding. No more running. Instead, they ended up doing a lot of crawling. Crawling between sheets with tear stained cheeks, cold hands, and toes. Crawling under starved skin. Itachi was very patient. He patiently coaxed the words out of Neji. Hours seemed to pass before Neji finally opened to him. Silently, Itachi listened to Neji's story, told through choked sobs, and broken whispers._

_Neji had been eight-years-old, mourning the death of his father, when he had lost his virginity. Not lost. It had been taken from him. Night after night, the clan head had come to his bedroom. They didn't always have sex. Neji whispered. Sometimes, Hiashi made him use his hands, or his mouth to get him off. No matter how sickening it was, Itachi listened to every detail._

_Itachi thought back to what his father had told him. If Fugaku would have kept his word, Neji would have never had to go through any of that. He wanted to hate his father. Itachi wanted to blame his father for what had happened to Neji. But in the end, he couldn't. All the blame was on Hiashi for not keeping his damn hands to himself._

_By the time Neji had cried himself to sleep, Itachi could only see red. His body moved on impulse. He carefully slid out of Neji's hold. Everything after that was a blur. One moment Itachi was stepping off the elevator that lead to the parking garage. Then, the next moment, he was parked outside of the Hyuuga compound…_

. . .

"Uchiha!" The officer called his name, keys rattling in his hand. "Mommy and Daddy just paid your bail. Let's go."

All eyes seemed to be on Itachi when he stood up. Mohawk-san said something about missing his chance, and made a lewd gesture with his hands. Itachi didn't spare him a glance. He was too shell-shocked to do anything but slowly walk out of the cell. He had been so angry that he had attacked the Hyuuga clan head. Images of him punching the man in the face, repeatedly, flashed through his mind.

_"If you touch him again... I will kill you. Do you hear me?"_

Had he really said that? The voice sounded like his own, but Itachi couldn't be sure. It did not sound like something he would say. He had never been angry enough to threaten a person's life. Then again, just thinking about the abuse that Neji had endured _—_ still endured—pissed him. Itachi would do it all over again, he realized. If given the chance, he would beat the shit out of Hiashi all over again.

Blankly, he stared at the hands of the officer that was removing his handcuffs. There were light bruises on his wrist thanks to the asshole that had cuffed him. Feeling eyes on him, Itachi lifted his head to see the officer staring at the scars on his arm, lining his veins. Clearing his throat tersely, he jerked his hands away. The officer gave him a look that Itachi couldn't quite decipher.

Pity? Repugnance? Whatever it was, Itachi didn't like it. It was the reason he wore long sleeves in public regardless of the season. But in his daze, he'd left home without thinking about it. As if on cue, his scars started to itch, and he became hyper-aware of himself, and his surroundings. He had never stepped foot inside of the police station. Even when Shisui had spent a night there. (Fugaku refused to bail him out to teach him a lesson) Itachi had never seen the inside of the building.

Itachi's squeaky clean record had been tarnished, and Itachi could care less. The only thing that truly worried him was how he'd been so angry that he'd blacked out. What if he had ended up doing more to the clan head? Sasuke had already voiced his fear of Itachi killing them all in their sleep. What if his brother's fear had been justifiable? No. No matter what, Itachi wasn't capable of taking a person's life. He wouldn't even entertain the thought.

His parents were waiting for him at the end of the hall. One look at his appearance, and his mother came running towards him. The hug almost knocked him off his feet. She was hugging him as if he'd been assaulted, not the other way around. Her words were muffled because her face was buried in his chest, still Itachi could tell that she was crying.

Great.

Fugaku eventually came to his son's rescue, and they left the station without a backwards glance. Once in the car Mikoto started her interrogation. Why would you attack the Hyuuga clan head? Did Hiashi provoke you? How did you get there? Did you drive? Did you have an accomplice? And so on.

"It's complicated," explained Itachi. "I don't remember much of anything. Can you just take me home?" He needed to get back to Neji. After the boy's confession, he should have never left him alone.

"You drove your car through the gates of the Hyuuga compound!" his mother yelled, righteously affronted by his blasé response. "Then you attacked a clan head, Itachi! I know you wouldn't behave like that without cause. You can tell us the truth." Her voice softened.

He had drove his car through the iron gates of the Hyuuga compound? What in the hell? Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose. He had never been so reckless. He also wasn't going to tell his parents that he'd attacked Hiashi to avenge Neji. Because, that would mean that he would have to tell them about Neji's abuse. He wasn't willing to do so. Neji had confided in him. It was the Hyuuga's decision to tell anyone, not Itachi's.

"Mikoto," Fugaku cut in. "Itachi's had a rough night. We can get the answers tomorrow." He kept his eyes on the road, and headed in the direction of Itachi's penthouse.

Mikoto stared at her husband's profile, long and hard. Then, she nodded her head. "You're right. Tomorrow, we'll come to you, Itachi. You're lucky Hiashi doesn't plan on pressing charges. _"_

"He doesn't?" Itachi couldn't believe that. "What's the catch?"

"I will be meeting with him tomorrow," said Fugaku, "Guess I'll find out then."

The car ride was silent after that. Itachi stared out of the window in deep thought. If Hiashi wasn't going to press charges, that only meant that he had something else up his sleeves. He did not expect the man to just allow what he had done to fly. There was also the matter of Neji going back to the Hyuuga compound. His resolve was still strong. He couldn't allow the teen to go back. But he didn't have that many options since Neji was still considered a minor.

The easiest solution was waiting it out. Neji could return to the compound, endure the abuse for two more months until his eighteenth birthday. Once that day came, Itachi could take him far away from everything. However, that was one of the dumbest fucking solutions ever. Why would anyone even consider it? There was no way in hell that he was going to knowingly standby while Neji suffered.

When the car stopped in front of his building, Itachi had come to a decision. His father told him that they could pick his car up from the pound in the morning. According to the officers that had apprehended him, his car's damage was minor. Which was to be expected. It was designed to protect royalty.

Itachi took the time to hug both of his parents, tightly. They had no idea that it could possibly be their last time seeing him, so he made it count.

Neji was sitting up in bed, with his knees tucked under his chin, when Itachi walked in. Fresh tears stained his cheeks, and there was an accusation in his eyes. Itachi lowered his head in shame. He shouldn't have left Neji. Regardless of how pissed off he had been, he shouldn't have left him alone. Taking a cautious step forward, he gave the boy an apologetic smile. When he reached for Neji, he watched the younger male's hold on his legs tighten.

The current distance between them was physical as well as metaphoric. Itachi wanted to punch himself. He knew that Neji had abandonment issues. It pained him to think about how Neji must have felt, waking up alone after everything he'd told Itachi. He decided to take a seat at the edge of the bed.

"You left me."

Technically, he stepped out to beat the shit out of his boyfriend's abusive uncle, but Itachi wasn't in a place to bring that up. "I'm sorry." Because, really, what else could he say?

"I woke up and you were gone," his voice cracked, and he didn't bother to hide it. "Were you that disgusted by me?!"

Okay. Things were worse than Itachi had assumed. He moved up the bed, ignoring the venomous glare Neji shot in his direction, and wrapped his arms around the teen. Neji tried to shove him off. This time, Itachi was expecting the attack, so he made sure to hold on to Neji as tight as he could. "You know I don't find you disgusting, Neji," he assured him.

"Why did you leave me? You were gone for three hours. Where did you go?"

Itachi was shocked, as well as grateful, that Neji had waited for him instead of leaving. He combed his fingers through Neji's hair in a soothing manner. "I'd been so angry that I...kind of drove my car through the front gate of the Hyuuga compound and punched your uncle in the face. Repeatedly."

Neji stiffened in his arms. "You did what?" He pulled away. That was when he finally noticed the dried blood on Itachi's shirt. "You attacked my uncle?"

"And threatened to kill him if he ever laid a hand on you again."

"Itachi..."

"I'm sorry." He wasn't. "I don't really remember much of it since I blacked out."

Quietly, Neji allowed the information to sink in. He saw the bruises, and caked up blood on Itachi's knuckles. This man, Uchiha Itachi, awkward as hell, avoidant of large crowds, and incapable of standing up to his younger brother, punched Hiashi in the face _—_ repeatedly. Neji wasn't a damsel, not by a long shot, still, even he would admit that it felt good to have someone defend his flimsy honor. Just like that, he was no longer upset with Itachi for leaving him. Now, Neji was oddly turned on by the thought of Itachi viciously beating Hiashi to a pulp.

"I suppose this is his blood," he murmured, voice dropping seductively.

Noticing the change of tone, Itachi chuckled nervously. "Yes. It's not much. He isn't pressing charges, apparently."

Neji paused at that. Why wouldn't his uncle press charges? Not only did Itachi drive his car through the front gate, he assaulted the clan head. If Hiashi was letting Itachi off easily that meant that he planned to make Itachi pay in his own way. "Someone else must have notified the authorities," he spoke mostly to himself. "Hiashi doesn't like dealing with the local authorities. That explains why you left unscathed."

"I was wondering about that as well. The only bruises that I have are from the handcuffs. Unless the Gentle Fist really lives up to its name, none of your uncle's guards attacked me."

Snorting at the joke, Neji raked his fingers through his hair. "My guess is that the police arrived right on time. For once."

Itachi and Neji shared a look. They had come to the same conclusion. Hiashi had something up his sleeve. Had the police not arrived, Itachi wouldn't have gotten off so easily. Still, Hiashi planned to take the matter into his own hands.

"You said that you threatened to kill him. What did you say exactly?"

"If you touch him again. I will kill you. Do you hear me?" Itachi repeated the threat verbatim. His memory may have been fuzzy, yet he could clearly remember the threat.

Neji thought about what Hiashi had done to him weeks ago. The clan head didn't like the fact that Neji had told Tokuma about them. That night had been painful. It would be worse now that Itachi knew as well, attacked Hiashi  _and_  threatened to kill him. Hiashi would let Itachi off easily, but Neji wouldn't be so lucky. The next time his uncle got his hands on him...

Before Neji knew it, he was trembling in fear. "I can't go back," he sobbed, shaking his head from side to side. "He told me that if I told anyone again, I would regret it. Itachi, I can't go back!" What was stopping Hiashi from killing Neji like he did his father? Hiashi could rape him until he broke Neji completely, and then, when he had his fill, he could kill him. Silencing him forever.

You're not going back," Itachi said. "We can leave Konoha right now."

"But you could be arrested for kidnapping."

"Harboring a runaway," Itachi corrected. "In Konoha it's a misdemeanor. I am your boyfriend who is trying to protect you from your abusive uncle. I'm not kidnapping the clan head's nephew for a ransom."

"Where would we go? “Neji purposely ignored how his face heated up when Itachi addressed himself as his boyfriend.

"I have a couple of places in mind."

Neji wasn't really worried about where they would go. He was more concerned about what would happen when they were caught. That had always been his problem. Too focused on "what it" never allowing himself to enjoy anything.

Normally, he would take the time to weigh the pros and cons before deciding. However, he wanted nothing more than to leave the city that had caused him, and his father, so much suffering. Fugaku and Shikaku could handle the rest. Neji had done his part. There was a whole lot more to be done, but he just convinced himself that the two clan heads could handle it.

With a kiss, Neji gave his consent. He would leave everything behind, find a new life with the love of his life, and finally be happy. They were both being selfish. They knew that, but they didn't care.

 TBC


End file.
